HS Love
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's been 2 years since Amy and Sonic last saw each other. After the separation, Sonic and Amy both get adopted and end up going to the same H.S. Sonic knows something that Amy doesn't and Amy knows something Sonic doesn't. Will they both find out the unknown secret in the worse way possible while attending H.S in their Senior year? Will a happy ending take place? Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just had to start the sequel! Just so you know I started writing it on 11/8/15. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of the sequel of Homeless Love.**

Amy's P.O.V

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. The day they took me away to have a better life. I honestly never thought of going to a foster home and hopefully get adopted by a wonderful family. But I guess it was going to happen at some point in my life. I still haven't forgotten about my very good friend Sonic. I always think about him. Every single day. I wonder how he is now. I miss him a lot. It's been two years now since I last saw him. That also means that I'm no longer a naïve 15 year old. I am 17 now. I feel like I've matured a lot. I'm still the same old Amy but I'm not as fun and funny as I used to be 2 years ago. I'm a different person now and all I want right now is to get adopted and get out of this foster home mansion that I've been living in for 2 years. I don't hate it or anything but once you get older, people treat you different…don't you find it funny how people expect you to be like an adult but you're treated like a kid? They treat me like that every day and honestly, I don't like it. I wonder why I haven't been adopted two years ago. Who would ever want a teenager? I only have one more year left before I have to leave the mansion and start my own life alone. Anyway…I forgot to mention, Cream and Blaze! They got adopted a year ago and every month, I get letters from them saying how nice their families are and that they are already in school. I'm jealous honestly but I can't do anything about it. I have new roommates that are a year younger than me but we don't have that close relationship that I had with Cream and Blaze.

Sometimes, I wonder why this foster service can't let us have contact with the other foster home at the other end of the city. Sonic and I could have been even closer than we were before. I wonder what it would be like if I was his girlfriend…I never liked him like that 2 years ago. I saw him like a best friend and an older brother. But as the months went by without seeing him, I started missing him. I also developed feelings for him. But that's all gone now because I keep telling myself that I will never see him again since that's what it feels like. Right now, all I'm doing is looking out the window wondering where Sonic could be…

 _With Sonic (P.O.V)_

Life is great. I forgot how amazing life could be when you finally have an awesome family. That's right, I got adopted from a middle class family. They are amazing parents. I got adopted 2 years ago when I got taken to a foster home. I don't really remember much of 2 years ago because it's all a blur now. So far, I'm going to start my senior year in high school in a few days and I got my 3 best pals with me. Tails, Shadow and Silver. Silver got adopted as well a few days after I got adopted. You want to know what's really cool? Silver only lives 2 blocks away from me. Shadow got adopted as well but he lives like 5 blocks away from me. We all hang out sometimes during the weekend and boy the night's we share together. Tails has always been my good friend and he already has his birth parents and he still works at the diner. Everything in my life is going great. Did I mention that I also have a girlfriend? Her name is Sally. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sometimes, when I'm with Sally, I feel like it's not right. I haven't told her about my feelings lately because it would cause problems and that's the last thing I'd want with her. Want to know what's also weird? I can't help but feel that I made an important promise a long time ago but I don't know with who. All I remember is that the figure was pink. After that, it's all a blur.

 _With Amy_

Amy looked out the window watching the cars drive through the city. She saw citizens walking on the sidewalks with great rush. Today was Monday and of course today would be busy.

"Another day and yet I still haven't been adopted. How much time can I handle this…?" Amy mumbled, shifting her eyes back and forth. She left her window spot and left her bedroom to see what she could do. She didn't hate her home a lot. One of the best things about the foster home is watching the children slowly grow up. She remembered befriending a 4 year old when she was 16 and now the 4 year old is a beautiful, adorable 6 year old. Her name is Hannah. She's a pink hedgehog just like Amy but with longer quills and blue eyes. She turned out to be a sporty 6 year old because all she does is play different types of sports in the backyard. While Amy was making through the halls, she saw a maid walking towards her.

"Ms. Rose?" The maid politely asked.

"Yes?" Amy replied.

"Mr. Vanzy would like to see you in his office. He has very good news for you. I suggest you hurry though." The maid remarked, walking away to attend the younger kids in the kitchen. Amy looked back to where the maid had walked off and couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"What could the good news be? What if she lied?" Amy asked herself, making her way towards Mr. Vanzy's office. She knocked on his door and when she heard his voice telling her to come in, she opened the doors and stepped forward.

"M-Mr. Vanzy…? You wanted to see me?" Amy asked, her voice shaking in fear.

"Hello Ms. Rose. No need to be nervous. I have very good news for you. Do you remember when we took pictures of everyone living in this foster home?" Mr. Vanzy asked. Amy nodded in reply.

"Well, nobody really knows why I asked photographers to take photos of you guys but I did it for a very good reason. I noticed lately not many kids and teenagers have been adopted for the past few months and I realized that adults or families can't adopt you guys without a picture and a bio on our website. Now that was like 2 weeks ago and because of my brilliant thinking, already I have 20 parents who want to adopt a child and out of those 20, 2 parents liked your photo and bio and they want to adopt you.

Amy stayed quiet, too shocked to say something. She looked at him straight towards his eyes to make sure he wasn't joking and by the looks of his sincere smile and soft eyes, he wasn't joking. Amy couldn't help but squeal, making Mr. Vanzy cover his ears in pain of her very high pitch squeal.

"Now Ms. Rose…I scheduled a meeting with your soon to be parents tomorrow afternoon and they need to sign papers and answer some of my questions in order for you to go home with them. I met them only once personally a while ago because they wanted to adopt but it was the day where adoption couldn't take place and they seemed to be lovely parents. Both of them seemed pretty fun and very loving. You are very lucky. I suggest you put on your best outfit to impress them. You are now excused." Mr. Vanzy finished, sorting a stack of papers in various files.

Amy walked out his office and closed the door. She was too shocked to say anything and slowly walked towards her bedroom. She couldn't believe she was going to be adopted by 2 amazing parents in Mr. Vanzy's opinion.

"Is this actually happening…?" Amy whispered. "Will I finally have a family?" This all seemed to be a dream for Amy but she refused to believe it as a dream. Once she made it to her bedroom, she noticed her roommates weren't here which she really didn't care. She walked towards her closet and saw various outfits already neatly hung. Over the past 2 years, she would earn money by helping around the foster home and earned a fair amount of money and saved it all up in 2 years. That's where she went shopping for 5 hours and came back with various clothes. She was definitely going to take them all home.

"Okay Amy…which one are you going to pick…?" She asked herself, scanning her closet. All of her outfits made it difficult for Amy to choose but in the corner of her eye, one outfit caught her attention.

"This one…" Amy whispered.

 **A/N: Guys…I know I said that in a couple of days, I'd update but it's not my fault. Right after publishing the last chapter of Homeless Love, I logged out to take a break and then logged in but it kept saying that I couldn't log in. I kept trying and trying and nothing. I gave up and decided that I'll give it a few days. Then I didn't know we had upcoming tests at school which I literally yelled because I promised you guys I'd update soon and I needed to study because it will impact next year in the new school year. But, to make it up to you guys…I made this chapter pretty long and since I have a week of no school (Thanksgiving Break!) I'll update a lot. A new thanksgiving one-shot and more of H.S Love if you guys like it. Sorry for everything. See ya!**


	2. I't's nice to meet you

**Chapter 2 for H.S Love! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, liked, and read the first chapter.**

The next day

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm which was set off to 6 am. She made sure she woke up very early to prepare herself for the big day. She knew Mr. Vanzy said till noon but that wouldn't stop her from preparing herself. She had already packed her clothes and some of her belongings. Amy was very excited that she hardly slept last night. All she had in her mind was how happy she was going to be and how she will finally feel normal. A part of her was going to miss the foster home because she will admit, she did have very good times with the kids and the maids. But the other part of her just really wanted to leave and live her own life and be a regular 17 year old.

"Ugh…barely 7 am. What can I do in the meantime?" Amy asked herself, sitting on her bed. She looked outside of her window and noticed the streets weren't as busy as they usually are by 9 am. She decided that maybe a quick jog around the city would take time away so she made her choice and put on a white shirt with a black piece sign in the middle with black running shorts and black running shoes. She tied her hair in a low pony and quietly exited her room. She made her way towards the front door and opened it as quietly as she could. She closed the door behind her and started jogging on the sidewalk.

Not much has changed in the city. Everything is still the same although some things did change but it's not as important as things needed to change 2 years ago. A while ago, Amy had the courage to confront the lady from the market where she stole her fruit and apologized to her. In the beginning, the woman was shocked when she saw Amy but after hearing her explanation, the lady forgave her but under one condition. Amy had to work for her until she made up for all the stolen fruit Amy took from her. She didn't have any other choice but to work for her part time and got paid every 2 weeks which was a pretty good pay. She stopped working for her after 6 months and during those 6 months, they became very good friends. As Amy passed down the market, she received hello's from the lady and some customers who recognized her. Amy waved at them and passed the market heading to the park where she usually ends up taking the smaller kids to play since she was the oldest in the foster home. The park had few people taking a morning stroll enjoying a fresh Tuesday morning.

Amy usually tries to make time to take a nice jog hoping to one day confront Sonic but sadly it never happened. She wonders if he got adopted and moved somewhere very far away. Just the thought of him gone made her want to cry and isolate herself forever. She tries her best to think of him being adopted into a nice family and lives in this area. She also hopes her new parents live in this area so she can stay with her friends. Amy looked at the time and 2 hours has passed by. She started walking to take a break and walked into the woods to walk in peace.

"It's been a while since I last saw the chaos. Maybe they're still here?" Amy wondered. She went inside the chao garden and to her surprise, various chaos jumped on her and started hugging her making Amy laugh. She tried hugging them all but there was just too many chaos. She finally sat up and smiled at all the chaos.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you guys still remember me. You guys are never going to believe what's going to happen to me. I'm going to be adopted!" Amy cheerfully exclaimed. The chaos flew around Amy showing their happiness. She softly giggled and laid down looking at the clouds.

"I can't wait. I want to go to school and shopping with my friends and having sleepovers even going to parties!" Amy sighed happily, picturing her new life.

 _With Sonic_

"Mom I'm back." Sonic called, walking inside the home.

"How was it hun?" A sweet voice replied.

"It was fun. Same old thing. Just run around the neighborhood and city." Sonic remarked, walking upstairs. "I'll be in my room!" He said, closing his bedroom door.

Sonic's mom was a very sweet woman. Her name is Abigail but likes to be called Abby. She's a white hedgehog with long white quills with curls at the bottom of her quills. She has jade eyes which really sparkled when the sun reflected them. She's not short but not tall either. She worked as a vetenerian. She loves animals and always does her best to save all animals in need. Sonic often accompanied her to help out as her assistant and Sonic found the job quite entertaining. At times, Abby would do yoga and invite Sonic to join her and when Sonic tried it once, he found it boring because it was slow and that's just not how he rolls. Sonic's dad is a major jock. He loves sports and watches football games as if they were the finals spilling soda on the floor and popcorn on the couches. He's a light blue hedgehog with light brown eyes and his quills pushed back. He was somewhat muscular and very tall. He works at Sonic's high school as a PE coach which Sonic found cool because he made sure he would pass his class with a solid A+.

"Okay Sonic…school starts in 5 days and I have everything I need. I can't wait to finish high school! I hope senior year is awesome just like the seniors from last year told me it would be. Good thing I'm not in that lame foster home. I feel bad for those kids who are still there but that's not my problem. I have a house, parents, friends, and a girlfriend. What else could I ever ask for?" Sonic asked himself.

 _With Amy_

Hours have passed and Amy ran back to the foster home when she saw how late it was. Once she arrived to the foster home, she ran to her bedroom and as quick as she could, put on her outfit she chose. She decided to wear white high waist jeans with a floral blouse with many eye catching colors. She wore black converse and tied her hair to a side pony. She decided not to wear any make-up since she never really liked it. She twirled herself in front of her mirror and managed to say one word.

"Perfect…" Amy whispered. She left her room and took off towards Mr. Vanzy's room where she was awaited. Once she was in front of Mr. Vanzy's office, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal 2 parents looking towards her with a warm, friendly smile.

"Ah. Ms. Rose. You came just at the right time." Mr. Vanzy spoke.

"Hello Amy." A man's voice greeted.

"It's finally nice to meet you." A sweet voice remarked.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you guys as well." Amy replied, a small smile forming on her face.

 **A/N: Yay! I really liked this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Till next time.**


	3. Welcome Home Amy

**I'm back with chapter 3! Omg you guys have no idea how excited I am when we reach around chapters 10 to 15? I'm like ready to surprise you guys! That's why I want to take the advantage of my Thanksgiving break to write as many chapters as I can. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. They motivate me to keep writing and finishing this story. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

"Ms. Rose, Meet Mr. and Mrs. Williams. These are the parents that are interested in adopting you. We've talked a lot so far before your arrival I checked both of their personal backgrounds and so far everything is going great. They just need to answer a few more questions and they can sign the final papers. If you don't mind, please take a seat between Mr. and Mrs. Williams" Mr. Vanzy stated, writing down questions to ask.

Amy couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was sitting right in between her soon to be parents and she's never felt this nervous before in her entire life. Wait…no. That's a lie. She's been through way worse than what's she is feeling right now. She couldn't help but admire Mrs. Williams's beauty. She looked so young yet she was probably older than she looked. She was a yellow hedgehog with long quills that reached her lower back. She had 3 bangs in the front just like Amy did and by the looks of it, she let it grow so it flows free on her face. She had sky blue eyes and every time she smiled, her pearly white teeth sparkled, possibly blinding someone. She looked like she had interests in cooking and possibly working out since her body was in shape. Mr. Williams was a very handsome man in Amy's opinion. He was a gray tall hedgehog with stunning emerald green eyes. His eyes reminded her of Sonic's emeralds eyes which was one of the reasons why she probably liked him after they got separated. His quills was in a messy scattered way which she found attractive. They both seemed to be a happy couple something she would fantasize herself with Sonic when she was 16. Amy was too deep in thought that she didn't hear Mr. Vanzy's voice calling her name. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it came from Mrs. Williams. Amy blushed in embarrassment and smiled at her which she received a smile back.

"I'm sorry…" Amy sheepishly mumbled.

"Anyway, Amy. I have one question for you." Mr. Vanzy said, his voice serious and firm.

"Yes…?" Amy asked, nervously.

"Do you think you're ready to move on and live a normal life with your new parents?"

Amy looked at Mr. and Mrs. Williams and both of their smiles reassured her that she was ready. With one big deep breath, she looked at Mr. Vanzy and smiled.

"I am." Amy responded, sounding as ready as she can.

"Well then. Congratulations Ms. Rose. You are ready to leave the foster home. The maids already took your luggage to their car. Any last goodbye's from any of the kids?" Mr. Vanzy asked.

Amy nodded and looked at her new parents which nodded in reply. They would wait in the car until Amy was done. She ran to the living room where all the kids were and judging by Amy's teared eyed face, all the kids instantly knew Amy was leaving. They all ran up to her and hugged her as hard as they could. She hugged them all back and smiled at all the kids because she knew that they were happy she had finally found a home and new parents. Amy hugged some of the maids and Mr. Vanzy and slowly closed the front door.

Today, Amy would finally start a fresh new life with new parents, a new home, possibly a new school, and new friends. She found the car where her new parents had been waiting in and she got in the back seat, buckling herself up. She heard the car starting its engine up and the car started moving little by little until Amy could no longer see the foster home. Meanwhile, inside the car was a bit silent until Amy decided to ask a question.

"Why did you guys decided to adopt a teenager who's almost an adult?" Amy asked.

"Well, we decided that the house was a bit quiet and it would be nice if we had a kid or someone young to keep the house alive. Plus, we both love older kids because of how mature and responsible they are and because we need a bit of teenage drama." Mr. Williams replied.

Amy chuckled and the last part because most parents found teenage drama stressful.

"By the way…we already signed you up for the new school year as a senior at Sega High. School starts in 5 days and we already bought all your materials and backpack that you will need for your last year of high school. We also prepared your room and bathroom. We weren't sure what a 17 year old girl would be interested nowadays but we chose pink and white. Is that alright?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"That's perfect! Thank you so much!" Amy cheerfully remarked. She was surprised when the car parked in a driveway revealing a 2 story house.

"You live so close to the city and live in a beautiful neighborhood." Amy commented.

"Thank you. Now go explore the house while we take in your luggage's." Amy ran inside the house and was amazed at how big the house was inside just as it was outside. Everything was so organized and neat. She ran upstairs and the first thing she saw was her bathroom. She was so happy she had her own bathroom. The walls were painted a light shade of pink with purple polka dots. Her carpet was a plain purple but a very nice color. Her bathtub had white curtains with pink small polka dots and towels next to the bathtub. Her toilet had purple polka dot stickers around the toilet. Amy felt happy she finally had her own bathroom all to herself. She exited the bathroom and inside her new room.

"Woah…" Amy whispered. The first thing she saw was her twin bed on the left corner with pink sheets and white pillowcases with a pink rose's on the middle. She saw a nightstand table with a lamp and a small alarm clock. A pink carpet was next to her bed with small hearts everywhere. A little bit to the right, she saw a white dresser that was long and tall. On top it had artificial flowers making the room seem colorful. She saw a closet on the opposite side which was empty but will soon be packed with clothes. She saw a mini flat screened TV on the wall facing her bed. On the eight side of the wall close to the TV, a desk was neatly set up with a pink laptop and a printer already connected. A cup with pens, pencils was on the left corner with stacks of clean paper on the opposite side. Amy ran to her spinning chair and looked at the ceiling and noticed glow in the dark stars were all over the ceiling. This was Amy's dream room which she couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around smiling at her parents

"Thank you so much…I love it…" Amy sniffed, running to her mom and dad, giving them both a tight hug showing her appreciation. Both of them hugged her back feeling like a real family that they were both longing for. Amy then forgot all about her worries and troubles she would soon have to face when school started. But that didn't matter much to her at the moment because she finally…

Had a family.

 **A/N: Worst chapter eveeeeeer! *sniff* my describing skills are terrible! It ruined the whole chapter. But I needed to describe everything so you guys can have a clear image of what things look like. I don't think I'll be describing anything for a while… -.- I'm not satisfied with this chapter but I don't want to start all over because it took me 4 hours to get this chapter done due to thinking and because I got lost into the music I was listening while writing this chapter. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys…Hopefully the next chapter will be better…Bye**


	4. Sonic? I don't think so

**H.S Love chapter 4!**

Amy woke up the next morning feeling very happy and excited. It was the first time in forever where she woke up in her own bedroom fully rested. She yawned and stretched her body out hearing her body crack. She got out of bed and put on her pink robe and pink slippers. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where breakfast was cooking.

"Good morning Amy." Mrs. and Mr. Williams greeted.

"Good morning." Amy replied, taking a seat.

 **A/N: I forgot to mention the names of Amy's parents. I'll get to that later.**

Amy was given a plate of two strips of bacon, 3 stacks of pancakes, and scrambled eggs. A cup of freshly squeezed orange juice was accompanied by the breakfast plate and a small bowl of fruit was added as well. Amy felt as if she was at a buffet because she's never had a breakfast like this.

"Wow. This all smells so good. Thank you." Amy remarked, appreciating her breakfast. She took a bite of a strip of bacon and felt her taste buds savoring the crispy bacon. She then poured syrup over her pancakes and took a bite of her pancake. She swore this was the best breakfast she's ever eaten.

"Oh my gosh. This is so delicious. I've never tasted such an amazing breakfast." Amy complemented.

"Why thank you. I learned a lot of cooking when I was younger and I grew up cooking for my parents and family. Maybe some time I can teach you one of my best cooking meals I invented. How does that sound?"

"That sounds Amazing. I would definitely love that. Thank you so much." Amy replied.

"Um Amy?" Mr. Williams asked, catching Amy's attention. "We know that you're probably not comfortable with us being your parents and all but take your time to adjust to us. You don't have to start calling us mom and dad if you're not comfortable okay? You can call us by our first names if you want. I'm Joseph and you can call her Joselyn. Understood?" Joseph asked.

"Understood. Thank you for letting me know." Amy replied, finishing up her last piece of fruit. Amy got up and washed her dish and thanked Joselyn for the delicious breakfast.

"Amy, why don't you take a walk around the neighborhood? Try and get to know the neighborhood okay? Do you happen to have any friends nearby?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know. Do you happen to know if Gardenia Street and Wolly Street are nearby?" Amy asked.

"Actually, Gardenia Street is one block away from our street which is Millard Street. And Wolly Street is right around the corner from our street. Do you have friends living on those Streets?" Joselyn asked.

"Yeah. My friends Blaze and Cream live in those Streets. Is it okay if I go visit them?" Amy asked politely. She received a nod from both of her parents and jumped around showing her childish side. She ran upstairs and decided to wear an outfit that said Hey-long-time-no-see-I-missed-you look. She had already unpacked all her clothes and they were all either hanged neatly or folded neatly. She chose a yellow tank top with a smiley face in the middle and a pair of knee length white shorts. She chose white sandals and a yellow headband. She thought her outfit spoke friendly and happy. She walked downstairs and walked outside her home heading towards Wolly Street where Cream lived.

"I can't wait to see Cream. It's been a while. Now that I have parents and can live a normal life, I can hang out with Cream and Blaze and have sleepovers! I've always wanted to have a sleepover." Amy thought, imagining what I would be like. Amy was on Wolly Street and all she had to do was remember the house color.

"I remember Cream saying it was Orange and had various flowers in the front of the house…" Amy mumbled, looking around. She spotted an orange house with flowers and loved the view of the flowers from where she was standing. She ran as quick as she could and arrived at the doorstep. She knocked 3 times and waited for a response. She heard the door knob jiggle around until it opened to reveal a teenage rabbit.

"Amy…?" Cream gasped, surprised to see Amy.

"Cream! It's been a while!" Amy remarked, excitedly hugging Cream.

"I can't believe it's you. How are you all the way here? The foster home is so far away from here." Cream exclaimed, wanting answers.

"Long story short. I got adopted!" Amy replied.

"No way! That's so awesome! I'm happy for you!" Cream cheered.

"Thanks. Plus, you'll never believe what's so cool about all this."

"What?" Cream asked.

"I only live right around the corner from your house and one block away from Blaze's house. Speaking of Blaze, want to go see her?" Amy asked.

"She's not here. She went on a vacation trip. She'll be back a day before the first day of school. Oh yeah! What school are you going to?"

"Sega High. Please tell me you're going there." Amy said, hoping she did. She covered her ears at Cream's high pitch squeal.

"OMG! NO WAY! I'M GOING THERE TOO! BLAZE AS WELL!"Cream yelled in excitement. Amy chuckled and decided to squeal with her.

"Can life get any better?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. If you were to see this sonic guy, everything should be perfect for you." Cream replied. She saw Amy frown a little and wondered if it was something she just said.

"Amy? You okay?" Cream asked.

"Yeah…I just don't know if I'll ever see Sonic again," Amy sighed sadly. "It would be nice seeing him at least once right now. He's so nice and so caring. I don't know why I didn't like him when we were together on the streets. I liked him as a friend or a brother but after we went our separate ways, I started developing a crush on him. I wonder if he ever felt something for me."

"Well, last year when I was a sophomore, I did see a blue hedgehog at my school. I think he's a senior this year. But I'm not sure if it's him. Maybe you'll find out when school starts. I never talked to him or got involved in anything he did since he suddenly became very popular with his two friends Silver and Shadow. I know he has a very cute fox friend named Tails and I've been trying to be friends with him but-" Cream stopped talking when Amy gasped.

"Did you say Tails…?" Amy asked, her hopes of seeing Sonic again soon appearing.

"Yeah…? Why?" Cream asked, confused.

"No reason. Keep going." Amy happily replied. Cream continued with her long story about getting Tails to notice her but she really wasn't paying attention. She was thinking of how Tails could be her only hope to see Sonic again. That's if, Tails is still friends with Sonic. The day went very well for Amy. She got to meet Cream's adoptive parents and talk to them about how they were roommates with another friend before they all got adopted. Then, she went to Cream's room to meet her pet chao cheese, which Amy fell in love with. The day had gone by so fast that Amy had to leave before it would get too dark for her to walk alone.

"Today was awesome! I can't wait to see Blaze! I hope Tails still remembers m-" Amy didn't finish what she was going to say because all of a sudden, a big gust of wind had suddenly hit her, almost knocking her down. She could have sworn she saw a hint of blue but she was probably just seeing things.

"There's no way that could have been Sonic," Amy mumbled, making her way towards her house. She opened the door and closed it making her way towards her room. She sat in her bed and looked at the wall.

"Or could it have been him?" Amy whispered.

 **A/N: I think I did alright. I know I was lacking on some stuff but I really didn't want to start all over again. Maybe not start all over again but you guys know what I mean right? I hope you guys like this story so far and please review or PM me to give me some feedback. I know a lot will soon start coming up once the new school year starts for Amy and the gang. I know this story will leave you guys wanting more fast updates. Every day, I always come up with new ideas for this story. Maybe in the next chapter I'll give you a hint on one of the issues that will happen in the story. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BYEEE**


	5. First day of School Part 1

**Heyy guys. I'm back with another chapter. I'm just going to skip the last few days of break for Amy before school starts. So in the next chapter, Amy will start her final year in high school!**

A few days had passed since Amy got adopted and now was time for school which started tomorrow. She was talking to Jocelyn and Joseph about her worries and what would happen if students found out about where she really came from but she was advised not to tell if she didn't want to. She was also given the advice to not befriend students who are willing to expose her past. Amy had not yet told her parents about her past with her birth mom and Taylor. She decided to keep that as a secret until she was ready to tell them. She was in her room sitting on her swivel chair near her desk making a list of what she should do tomorrow to make a good impression for everyone.

"Hm…what else should I add?" Amy thought, tapping her index finger on her chin. She looked down at her list and read what she had put.

 _Smile at anyone you see_

 _Wave and say hi to different students_

 _Get along with teachers_

 _Do not make enemies_

 _Befriend very nice people_

 _Avoid drama_

 _Do not act fake_

 _Sign up for any clubs that interest you_

 _Avoid perverts_

"I think that's about it…I can't think of anything else at the moment but just in case if I do have to add more, I'll just save it in front of my binder." Amy exclaimed, sticking her paper in front of her binder. She thanked her parents so many times for the materials she had gotten and needed for the new school year. She had all her notebooks, pencils, pens, highlighters, scissors, glue, etc. She had also already chosen her outfit for tomorrow which she thought would let everyone know who she was as her personality. Everything seemed to be ready. As Amy was thinking, she couldn't help but think back a couple days ago when she left Cream's house.

"Was that really Sonic? I know I saw a blue streak but I can't say for sure if it was him. What if Sonic does go to the high school I'm going to? Will he remember me? Will he still be the same Sonic I know and remember?" Amy asked herself. She had so many unanswered questions which killed her but she knew that they would all be answered tomorrow.

 _With Sonic_

"Are you excited for school tomorrow Sal?" Sonic asked, walking down the street with his girlfriend Sally.

"Yeah. Our last year of high school. I want to make it as memorable as I can." Sally replied.

"I'm sure you will. If you have me around." Sonic remarked, chuckling. Sally rolled her eyes and smiled.

"But I'm worried about something…" Sally mumbled, loud enough for Sonic to hear. He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"I know this might sound a bit I don't know…selfish but what if tomorrow new students in our grade are prettier than me? You might like them more than me and will leave me…" Sonic put his arm around Sally's shoulder pulling her closer to him and smiled down at her.

"I'm sure that won't happen. You're the prettiest girl I have ever met and loved." Sonic said back, changing his tone a bit at the last word he had said. Sally didn't notice the tone in his voice at the end but what he said made her kiss him on the cheek and lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you Sonic. I feel better now." Sally remarked. Sonic had dropped her off home and dashed back to his house where he greeted his parents.

"Hey mom and dad. I'm home!" Sonic yelled, dashing upstairs to his room. He jumped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking of tomorrow. He didn't know that tomorrow someone who claims that he knew her would come into his life once again, changing his plans for his senior year. He looked at the clock and realized that it was late and that he needed to get some sleep if he wanted to wake up feeling refreshed and full of energy. He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and ran back to his bed, covering himself with his blanket. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep, his light snores, heard around his room.

 _The next day_

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm which she made sure to set it at 6:45 am since school started at 8:00 but with the time she needs to get ready and eat her breakfast, will barely let her get to school on time. She jumped out of bed and ran to bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. It took her 10 minutes to get that done and then she skipped to her closet to pick out her outfit she had chosen. She knew it was best to choose her outfit a day before the next day because it would probably take her an hour to choose the right outfit. She chose to wear a white cutaway shoulder top with black leggings and white converse to complete her outfit. She wore a white headband with a small bow on the side and a pink bracelet with her name on it. She sprayed a bit of perfume and added some lotion to her skin to soften her arms and hands. She looked herself into the mirror and squealed. She took her backpack or in her words, a book bag which was the color brown. She made sure she had everything with her and took her schedule which was mailed to everyone. She was quite surprised when most of her classes were advanced except science which she didn't seem to care because she never found that subject interesting.

"Good morning." Amy greeted, sitting down on the kitchen chair waiting for her breakfast. Her plate was in front of her and she was always surprised for what Jocelyn had prepared for her. Amy felt bad that she hadn't called Jocelyn and Joseph mom and dad but she just wasn't ready yet.

"Good morning Amy. Are you excited for your first day of school?" Jocelyn asked, taking a seat across from her. Amy nodded in reply while chewing her French toast.

"Joseph isn't here. He left very early this morning but he wished you good luck. He'll be back home very early though so he can hear what happened at school today." Jocelyn stated, drinking her orange juice.

"That's awesome. I'm sure I'll have a lot to tell!" Amy replied, looking at the clock. Her eyes went wide when she saw that school only started in 10 minutes. She got up and hugged Jocelyn. She ran out the door and ran all the way to her school which if you walked, it would only take about 7 minutes but if you ran, 3 minutes max. Once she was her school a few feet away from her, she slowed down and looked at the school. One word that Amy would describe the school was big.

"Woah…this school has two floors?!" Amy asked in astonishment. She took a few steps forward and took a deep breath.

"Here I go…" Amy whispered, walking inside the school.

 **A/N: Well, I think I'll stop here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter should be interesting. Bye!**


	6. First day of School Part 2

**Here's chapter 6! Thank you to everyone who's reading this story!**

Amy's eyes were wide open when she walked inside the main hall of the school. It was big that's for sure. First thing she noticed were the lockers on both sides of the walls with the colors blue and gold. She looked down at the floor and saw the school's mascot which was a warrior in the school's colors. She saw various students near the lockers talking to friends or taking stuff out from their locker. She was amazed at how much space the hallways had because she feared she would be pushed around during passing period. Many students were eyeing her with a friendly smile. Amy waved and smiled at everyone who had smiled or waved back at her.

' _So far so good.'_ Amy thought to herself _._

She looked down at her schedule and saw her locker number which was 2010. Amy sighed when she was barely near lockers 50-100. As Amy was walking, she had hoped to see Cream or Blaze but sadly, she hadn't seen anyone she knew. It took about 10 minutes before Amy finally reached her locker. She opened her locker and stuffed her textbooks inside not wanting to carry them anymore. Her first class was accelerated math in geometry. She took her geometry textbook out and decided to arrive to class early.

"Ugh…seriously? My first math class is on the second floor?" Amy whined. She walked upstairs already feeling her legs giving out on her. She finally reached the top step and saw her class which was the first door on the left. When she walked inside, she only saw about 5 students inside who were simply waiting for the class bell to ring. Amy walked to the back of the class and sat on a desk next to a window where the view was breathtaking. She sat down and got her notebook and pencil out just in case if she was asked too. A few minutes later the bell rang and more students were rushing to class and to take their seats. Amy didn't notice that a white female bat took the desk next to her since she was too busy looking out the window.

"Hey, are you new?" The white bat asked. Amy turned her head and nodded her head with a smile.

"Yeah. Are you?" Amy asked.

"Nah. I've been here since first year. It's good to see new faces. I'm Rouge by the way." Rouge greeted, taking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rouge. I'm Amy Rose but just call me Amy." Amy greeted back, shaking her hand. She scanned the room to see if Cream or Blaze had this class but she didn't see them. Instead, she saw a brown chipmunk walking into class taking a seat a few desks in front of her. She admired her beauty but what Amy did notice the most were her beautiful blue eyes. The first thing she would notice from anyone new were the eyes. She always thought the eyes spoke more than the mouth because she was very good at figuring out what people were like just by looking at the eyes. Amy did feel a bit scared when she saw her eyes because not only did niceness show but also meanness as well.

Amy leaned a bit to where Rouge was and whispered in her ear. "Who's that chipmunk that just came in?"

"Sally? Oh, she's one of the queen bee's at this school. But don't be fooled by her smile, she will make the school year a living hell for you if you mess with her. But if she likes you, you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't say I'm friends with her but I do talk to her sometimes." Rouge replied.

"O-Oh…good to know. Thanks." Amy thanked nervously.

' _Well…I know one person to avoid.'_

Amy saw a male zebra walk in the class who seemed to be the teacher judging by the suit and tie and his glasses. He set his stuff on his desk and wrote his name on the board.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Stripes. I will be your geometry teacher until finals in May." Mr. Stripes exclaimed, introducing himself to everyone. He looked down his attendance and he called out Amy's name making her quietly gasp.

"Ah, I see we have a new student. Ms. Rose? Will you please come up to introduce yourself?" Amy cursed under her breath and got up with a smile plastered on her face. She faced the whole class feeling super nervous.

"H-Hello. My name is Amy Rose but just call me Amy. I'm new here obviously and I hope I can become your friend." Amy finished trying to get back to her seat until Mr. Stripes spoke again.

"Can you tell us about your background?"

' _Crap…What the hell am I going to say?'_

"I actually don't want to. Can I please go back to my seat?" Amy pleaded. Mr. Stripes nodded and when Amy took a seat, some students looked back at her with curiosity. She began taking notes when Mr. Stripes started the lesson by bringing up the basics of geometry. 3 minutes before class ended, the teacher had assigned homework which was to explain the basics of geometry. The bell rung and she rushed to her next class which was Accelerated Language Arts. Luckily for her, her next class was 3 rooms away. She rushed inside her classroom and reached the end of the class to get the desk next to the window. She sat down and mentally high fived herself. She thought she felt her heart stop beating when she saw a blue hedgehog coming towards her but instead, taking the desk next to her. She turned to the window not wanting to see him.

' _That's not Sonic. It can't be him. I'm just seeing things. He's probably not even blue! He could be freaking orange for all I know!'_ Amy thought. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at him a bit but indeed he was blue. She felt his eyes looking at her and she couldn't help but look at him as well. She gasped a bit when she saw his eyes.

Emerald Green.

"What?" Sonic asked, looking to where she was looking at.

"N-Nothing…" Amy looked away. She was surprised that he didn't recognize her and at least hug her after so long. Maybe he knows but is acting like he doesn't. Amy was about to speak to him when the teacher came in. She was a yellow cat with two white pigtails. She wrote her name on the board as any other teacher should on the first day of school and turned to the class.

"My name is Mrs. Dice and I hope we have a great school year together. Now, let me see if we have any new students because I see a lot of familiar faces. Ah! Ms. Rose? Are you here?" Mrs. Dice asked. Amy slowly raised her hand. She was asked to get up and introduce herself. Amy again cursed under her breath and faced the class.

"My name is Amy Rose but please just call me Amy…I hope to become your friend…" Amy nervously remarked. She noticed Sonic looking at her as if he was trying to look deep into her soul. She was told to sit back down and she did as told.

' _I think he's trying to remember me…'_

The whole class spent taking notes about the rules of the class and what to expect for the first quarter of school. Amy tried her best not to look at Sonic but she really needed to ask him a question. She tore a piece of paper and wrote something down, passing it to him. He looked at her and then down at the note.

 _Do you remember me?_

Sonic scribbled on the paper and passed it back to her. She read it and felt her heart sunk.

 _No, sorry._

Amy crumpled the paper and sighed. The rest of the class period, she took notes not looking at him. She felt disappointed in him. The bell rung and she stomped to her next class which was Accelerated History. Hopefully he didn't have that class with her. But he did. Amy once again, got the desk near next to the window and hoped that he wouldn't sit next to her. Instead, he sat in front of her. While Amy was taking out her notebook, she couldn't help but recognize two familiar faces walking into class. Amy got up and ran to the two figures.

"Blaze! Cream!" Amy called, hugging both of them. They both hugged her back and smiled.

"Amy! It's so good to see you again!" Blaze remarked. She was glad to see Amy again. Sonic couldn't help but watch the friendly trio greet each other. Sonic couldn't help but recognize the purple cat. He remembered her from two years ago in the van.

' _No way…what's her name again? Blaze? She's here? And how does Amy know her_?' Sonic thought surprised. He was surprised when he first saw Amy again. All the memories came back to him when he saw her in LA class. He couldn't believe she was here. He felt bad when he lied to her saying he didn't remember her but he had a reason why. His plan was to continue acting like he didn't know her until the time was right. What really surprised him the most was that he had forgotten all about her after he got adopted. He saw Amy walking past by him and sitting down behind him. The class started when the teacher came in which was a purple male dog. He seemed very strict but he was really a sweetheart. Thankfully Amy didn't have to get up to introduce herself because she was already tired of introducing herself. The class started with the teacher introducing himself.

"Call me Mr. Spot class. Today we will simply talk about ourselves and get to know each other better. So, I assigned you guys into pairs of two. Please meet up with your partners after I call you guys."

Amy prayed she didn't get Sonic because he doesn't remember her and she didn't want to mention anything about her past. But luck wasn't with her. Sonic was called and then her name was called. Sonic turned his chair around and faced Amy. Blaze and Cream looked at Amy with worried looks because both of them knew a bit about Sonic. The teacher gave the class 10 minutes to talk to their partner. Amy and Sonic didn't say anything for 3 minutes until Sonic spoke up.

"I'm Sonic. Nice to meet you." Sonic greeted.

"I know who you are." Amy spat.

"How do you know who I am if I don't even know you? Are you crazy or something?" Sonic said, somewhat bitterly. Amy was taken back at his sudden tone of voice. She was confused at why he was talking to her like that. What did she do?

"Sonic. It's me…Amy. Remember? When we um…lived together on the streets…?" Amy mumbled the last part quietly. She was surprised when she heard Sonic laugh at her.

"You really are crazy! Hahaha. I think you have the wrong person but I never lived on the streets. As you can see, I have a family." Sonic replied.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled, catching everyone's attention. She chuckled nervously and looked down. Sonic chuckled and turned his chair back. Amy growled and sighed. The rest of class consisted of starting the homework early which Amy finished quickly. She looked down at her schedule and lunch was next. Maybe Cream and Blaze can tell her everything about Sonic and the school.

Maybe she can figure out why Sonic is treating her like the way he's treating her right now.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be out soon! Bye**


	7. First day of School Part 3

**I'm baaaaack. Enjoy chapter 7!**

The bell had rung and Amy was the first one to leave class with Blaze and Cream running behind her. It was lunch time and all the hallways were full of students rushing to the cafeteria to either get good seats or be the first one's in line to buy lunch. Amy managed to get a table and sat down with Cream and Blaze. They both looked at her with a concerned look. Their concerned looks changed into worry when they heard Amy silently crying.

"Amy! What's wrong?" Cream asked, scooting a bit closer to her to pat her back. Blaze scooted the opposite side close to Amy to comfort her. They both had a feeling that Amy crying had something to do with a certain blue hedgehog.

"Okay…so you know how I told you guys I guess a few things about Sonic? Well, you're never going to believe what he said to me…" Amy mumbled, hiding her face. She thought back to last period.

 _Last Period (Language Arts)_

" _Sonic. It's me…Amy. Remember? When we um…lived together on the streets?" Amy mumbled the last part quietly. She was surprised when she heard Sonic laugh at her._

" _You really are crazy! Hahaha. I think you have the wrong person but I never lived on the streets. As you can see, I have a family." Sonic replied._

Present Time

"I can't believe he called me crazy! Is he just trying to mess with me? I didn't find that funny. How could he say such mean things…?" Amy asked, looking at Cream and Blaze.

Cream growled and scanned the lunch area. She caught a glimpse of a blue figure and a brown figure heading towards a lunch table with a yellow fox, silver hedgehog, black hedgehog, and a red echidna already sitting down. She made her way towards Sonic's table, leaving Blaze with Amy. Cream reached the lunch table and stood in front of the table.

"Cream…?" Tails asked.

"Sonic. How could you?!" Cream yelled, pointing at Sonic.

"Um, Excuse me…but who the hell are you?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't matter. How could you say those awful things to Amy?" Cream spat. Tails choked on his sandwich when he heard Amy's name. Shadow patted his back as hard as he could, making Tails cough out the sandwich. Sonic felt a bit nervous and stood up, pulling Cream and Tails' arms out the cafeteria.

"Ow! Couldn't you just have asked to leave the cafeteria!?" Cream yelled, rubbing her arm. She instantly stayed quiet when Sonic growled at her. He turned his direction to Tails.

"How did you not tell me Amy's here!? Where is she?!" Tails asked, excitedly.

"You know Amy?" Cream asked, confused.

"Yeah! We've known each other for two years when Sonic lived o-" Tails was instantly cut off by Sonic's hand on his mouth. Tails looked at Sonic and wondered why he did that.

"Sonic…I already know. Amy told me…" Cream muttered, looking down.

"Well then, if you already know, then listen up. I'm acting like this for a reason okay? I don't like it either but I suggest you don't tell Amy anything alright? If you know what's best for you…" Sonic mumbled the last part, walking back inside the cafeteria. He caught a glimpse of a pink figure and a purple figure at a faraway lunch table. He felt guilty when he saw Amy wiping her tears away and talking to Blaze. While Sonic was secretly looking at Amy, Sally was watching to where he was looking at. Sally noticed a pink hedgehog who looked familiar to her.

"Why would he be looking towards her direction?" Sally asked herself.

 _With Tails and Cream_

"What is up with him?" Cream asked.

"I don't know…I've never seen him like this." Tails replied.

"Well, just so you know, he said really mean things to Amy…" Cream mumbled, angrily.

"What? Like what?"

"He called her crazy and saying that he's never lived on the streets before. Basically making fun of her." Cream remarked. Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No way. Sonic couldn't have said those things to her. That's just not the Sonic I know. Are you sure Amy was the one that is mistaken?" Tails asked.

"So you're calling Amy crazy as well?" Cream asked, her voice slightly rising.

"N-N-No…Of course not." Tails replied, nervously. He took a few steps back.

"That's what it sounds like it to me." Cream spat, walking away. She walked inside the cafeteria leaving Tails alone and confused. She made her way towards Amy and Blaze and sat down next to Amy.

"Hey, where were you?" Amy asked.

"I just had to go to the bathroom." Cream lied. She felt dirty lying but she didn't want Sonic doing anything bad for her. She honestly didn't know what he had in store. Blaze knew she had lied but Amy didn't catch it. The school bell had rung and everyone rushed to their 5th period class. Amy looked at her schedule and her next class was science. She groaned and dragged her feet to her science class which was upstairs. She made her way into class and she silently groaned when she saw the desks were made for two people. The desk near the window was already taken by a black hedgehog and red echidna. Amy took the table next to the black hedgehog and red echidna and sat down, putting her left hand on her cheek. She didn't notice a silver hedgehog taking a seat next to her but didn't bother look to the side. Instead, she was greeted by the silver hedgehog.

"Hello! I'm Silver the hedgehog. Nice to meet you! Who are you?" Silver asked, joyfully.

"Um…Hi Silver. Nice to meet you. I'm Amy Rose but just call me Amy." Amy awkwardly replied. Silver took her hand and shook it. Amy heard chuckles from the black hedgehog and red echidna. She turned to their direction and looked at them somewhat asking for help.

"Silver, you can stop scaring her now." Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm not scaring her. I'm being friendly. Something you guys aren't." Silver replied, crossing his arms.

"Don't be such a liar. I can be friendly," Shadow replied. "When I want to."

"I'm Knuckles and this here is Shadow." Knuckles introduced, smiling.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Okay, class! My name is Ms. Diana and I am your science teacher. Amy groaned.

 **A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow or Sunday.**


	8. First day of School Part 4

**Another chapter up! I like where I'm going at so far. I swear you guys have no idea what I have in stored for you guys. But I'm taking this story slow so it might take a while before the real drama starts. Enjoy chapter 8**

"Hello class. I am Ms. Diana and I would love to say that I can't wait to work with you guys." Ms. Diana exclaimed. She was a pink rabbit wearing a flowery dress with white sandals. In Amy's eyes, she looked like a very nice woman but she had an inside feeling that she was a complete different person when she was mad. She took her notebook out and started writing down the notes that was already written on the board. While she was writing, she noticed Silver's hand was surrounded by a light blue aura and was looking at Shadow and Knuckles.

"Watch this." Silver whispered. He surrounded the desk with his blue aura and shifted the desk a bit forward. Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other with confusion and pulled the desk back. Silver shifted the desk a bit more forward again and lightly chuckled which he didn't mean to let out. Amy couldn't help but chuckle as well which came out a bit loud. She covered her mouth and looked at Silver.

"Ahem." Shadow mumbled. Amy and Silver looked at Shadow and nervously smiled.

"You guys are annoying." Shadow whispered. Silver smiled but Amy frowned.

"Hey," Amy whispered back. "I am not annoying. I just found it funny. No need to be so boring…"

"I am not boring." Shadow spat.

"Um, yes you are." Knuckles said, joining in the argument. Silver, Amy, and Knuckles laughed while Shadow mumbled some words that weren't clear to listen. When Silver was about to say something, he heard footsteps heading towards his direction and he looked up, seeing Ms. Diana with a frown and her arms crossed.

"Why are you 4 talking in my class? I specifically just said I do not like talking while the teacher is talking. You 4 go to detention! NOW!" Ms. Diana angrily yelled. Silver, Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles got up and left the class. Amy followed the 3 since she didn't know the way to detention and stayed quiet. The 3 boys turned back to look at Amy and stopped.

"Are you new here?" Knuckles asked. Amy slowly nodded.

"Of course she is! Can't you tell how clueless she looks? It's so obvious!" Silver remarked, swinging his arms out. "No wonder you can't get Rouge…" Silver muttered, chuckling.

"I heard that! Why aren't you with Blaze huh? You've seem to had a crush on her since last year." Silver blushed a deep red and looked down. Knuckles chuckled in satisfaction.

"You like Blaze, Silver?!" Amy exclaimed. "She's one of my best friends! I'll tell her!"

"N-No! I want to tell her. When I'm ready…just please don't tell her. How do you even know her?" Silver asked. Amy's excitement quickly faded away and sighed.

"Um…we met 2 years ago at a house." Amy replied.

"That's cool. Well guys, here we are…detention!" Silver said, walking inside the classroom. Amy walked in and expected the room to look cool and comfortable but it was just an ordinary room with desks and chairs and a window. A teacher was in the room reading a book and looked up when he saw the 4 students.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? What did you 3 do? And why is this female student with you guys?" A male bull asked.

"We were talking in class…actually, more like arguing." Silver sheepishly replied.

"Well, go take a seat and wait until the 6th period bell rings." The bull exclaimed. Everyone too their seats near each other and awkwardly looked at each other.

"So…did you hear what happened at lunch today?" Knuckles asked.

"No. What happened?" Amy asked.

"Sonic got yelled at by Cream the Rabbit. Isn't that funny? She's so sweet and kind and she yelled at Sonic." Knuckles replied.

"Why did she yell at him?" Silver and Amy asked in sync.

"Something about hurting her friend. I still don't know who though. I don't know why he would even get near a girl when he's with Sally." Knuckles shrugged. Amy felt her heart sunk but didn't know why.

' _He's going out with the chipmunk? I can't blame him…she is pretty. But still…why does that hurt so much?'_ Amy asked herself. The whole detention period Amy listened to the boys' weird conversation about girls, school, and people they hate. Amy was deep in thought about Sonic and Sally and wondered how well were they doing. She then got an idea and looked at the boys.

"Hey guys? Has Sonic ever told you guys about his past?" Amy asked.

"Not really. He only mentions his mom and dad…that's about it. Why you asking?" Shadow asked, suspiciously.

"No reason…" Amy fretted.

"You know Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Sort of." Amy replied.

"Ugh…I'm so bored! I want to go to 6th period. I have PE." Silver commented.

"Cool! Me too! I won't be alone. Plus, Blaze and Cream have that same class with me." Amy remarked, excitedly. She looked at the clock and just about 2 more minutes before the bell would ring. She gathered her things and got up.

"I'm actually glad I missed science. I hate science." Amy conceded. Silver and Knuckles nodded their heads in agreement while Shadow shrugged. The bell rung and Knuckles and Shadow walked out until Knuckles turned back and looked at Amy.

"You're pretty cool. You are free to hang out with us at lunch whenever you want. Bye." Knuckles saluted, walking away. Silver and Amy walked out of class and both headed towards PE which was downstairs on the field. Amy and Silver didn't notice Sonic and Sally walking behind them having their own conversation. Sonic saw Amy in front of him and mentally gasped when he saw Silver with her.

' _Crap! What if Amy told him…I'm screwed!'_ Sonic thought. Sally also noticed the pink hedgehog and looked at Sonic. She felt a bit nervous when she saw him looking at Amy. She coughed which caught Sonic's attention. He smiled and grabbed her hand. While they were talking, Sonic tried to eavesdrop on Silver's conversation with Amy.

"What if Ms. Diana left us homework?" Silver asked, grinning.

"Omg I really I don't know but I really don't care. How did you even move Shadow and Knuckles' desk without actually touching it?" Amy asked.

"My powers. I have psychokinesis. I can move stuff with my mind." Silver replied.

"That's so cool! I wish I had powers like that. All I can do is make my hammer appear with a flick of my wrist." Amy smiled.

"Show me!" Silver demanded. Amy nodded and flicked her wrist. Her Piko Piko hammer appeared, its size surprising Silver. He clapped making Amy laugh. She showed him how she could make it smaller and bigger whenever she wanted. She handed it to Silver and struggled lifting it up.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot only I can carry it…even if it's small, it's hard to carry." Amy nervously chuckled. She picked her hammer up and made it disappear. Silver rubbed his arms in pain and smiled.

"That's okay." Silver replied. Sonic silently chuckled remembering when he first saw Amy's hammer. He remembered how he struggled when he tried carrying it.

 _2 years ago_

 _"Sonic. Say hello to my good friend, the piko piko hammer. As you can see, I can turn this hammer into the size whatever I please. It's not heavy also, Care to carry it?" She asked with an evil grin._

 _"Sonic the hedgehog never backs down from a challenge," He said taking the hammer. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with the hammer on him. He tried pushing it off but the hammer wouldn't budge._

 _"Hold on! I can carry this thing." He said, trying to carry the hammer. Amy stood there and couldn't help but laugh at his struggle._

 _"Need help? Or are you too embarrassed to get help from a girl." She said curling her hair with her finger and giving him the cute eyes. Sonic gently growled and sighed._

 _"Ok…I give up. Get your hammer off me." Amy smiled and picked it up as if it was a feather. She balanced it on her pinky and put her other arm on her hip._

 _"I suggest you don't mess with me because this thing hurts. I should know this…" She said snapping her fingers, making the hammer disappear in thin air. Sonic got up and dusted himself off._

 _Present time_

Sonic and Sally both parted ways when they both walked inside the locker rooms, getting dressed into the school's PE uniform. It consisted of Blue basketball shorts and a gold shirt with the school's mascot and your name in the middle. Sally walked inside and found her locker which to her surprise, was next to Amy's. She saw the pink hedgehog talking to Blaze and Cream who Sally never seemed to talk to. They were all done getting dressed and the 3 left, heading outside. Sally quickly changed and ran outside as well. Everyone was out on the field waiting for the PE teacher to come out. In the meantime, everyone was talking to their friends.

"Omg you'll never believe what happened today!" Amy excitedly said.

"What?" Both Blaze and Cream asked.

"I got detention today with Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver."

"What!? How?!" Blaze asked in shock.

"Silver was messing around in science and then it turned into an argument between the 4 of us." Amy explained. Cream rolled her eyes and giggled while Blaze smiled.

"Typical Silver. That's so like him." Blaze commented.

"Oh yeah, did you know that he li-" Amy was cut off by a male voice.

"Okay class! This is Physical education!" A light blue hedgehog with light brown eyes and his quills pushed back yelled. Everyone got in a line and faced the teacher.

"I am Mr. Will but call me Coach Jeremy. Today we will start off PE with running 5 laps around the field. You won't be timed luckily and you are welcome to walk once in a while but I expect you guys to all finish up together. You start…NOW!"

Everyone rushed to the field and started running. Amy saw a blue blur run pass by her 5 times already and stood next to Coach Jeremy. He patted Sonic on the back, and giving him a tackle hug. Amy caught up with Cream and Blaze and began a conversation with them. Silver and Sally were behind them running together talking about different stuff which Blaze couldn't help but turn back once in a while. They were on their 4th lap but the 3 decided to take a walk to catch their breaths. Everyone had already finished so Amy, Blaze, and Cream ran until they finished where everyone else was. They took a water break and sat down. Amy noticed Sonic talking with Sally and Siler and caught a glimpse of Sonic looking at her which Amy turned away. As Amy was about to speak, she saw Sally making towards her direction.

"Um…guys? Why is Sally walking towards us?" Amy asked Blaze and Cream nervously. They both shrugged and looked at Sally.

"Hello, my name is Sally Acorn. Nice to meet you."

 **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. If any of you guys are confused, please talk to me so I can make it clear for you guys. I forgot to give Sonic's dad a name…sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe the next one won't be out till next week. Maybe sooner? Stay alert for a Christmas one-shot coming soon. I'm planning it out right now. Well, see ya guys next time and please make sure to give me your feedback. I want to make this story better. BYE!**


	9. First Day of School Part 5

**Omg! Guys! I CANNOT believe JoshTheDong or a.k.a who voices Shadow and Silver from zsonicxcouplez actually reviewed to this story. When I read it this morning, I freaking screamed because I watch every video Tara posts on her account and I love the ask the sonic characters. You are the best! I also appreciate him for reading this story. Thank you for making my day! Also, if JoshTheDong is reading this, do you happen to know when the next Sonic at College will come out? I am totally waiting for it but I understand if Tara has other things to do. Thank you to all my other reviewers because you guys are the best! Enjoy chapter 9!**

"Hello, my name is Sally Acorn. Nice to meet you." Sally greeted, extending her arm out towards Amy. She got up and nervously shook her hand. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. She hasn't been near her since Rouge told her about Sally. Now all of a sudden she's talking to her?

' _Keep it cool Amy…you can't believe someone without proof. Maybe she's nice…to certain people."_ Amy thought.

"What's your name?" Sally asked.

"Um, Amy. Yeah…Amy." Amy nervously replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Amy! Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around." Amy nodded. She thought Sally already knew unless Sonic hasn't mentioned anything about her. She looked at Blaze and Creams' direction for help but they were long gone.

' _Damn it…'_

"Well, what do you know? PE sure went by fast. I better go look for my friends. Nice meeting you!" Amy quick exclaimed, running away. Sally was left alone confused and walked back to Sonic and Silver. They were both waiting for her to speak.

"She's weird. She can't even keep a conversation going on without taking forever to say something. Unless, it's just me she can't talk well enough to." Sally plainly remarked.

"That's weird. She talks very well with me and maybe Sonic." Silver shrugged. Sally looked at Sonic.

"She talked to you already?" Sally asked.

"Sort of. But it was nothing…she just asked me about the class she was in." Sonic lied, not feeling guilty.

"Oh," Sally lamely said. "Well, she seems pretty nice though. I'll see if maybe one of these days I can talk to her and maybe we can hang out."

"That's a great idea! Can we come too?" Silver asked.

"Sure! Sonic? Do you want to come?" Sally asked.

"Sure. It could be fun." Sonic replied.

"Plus, she can invite her friends as well. I'll plan it out one of these days. I got to go. I need to dress out. Our next class starts in 5 minutes." Sally remarked, dashing off. Silver and Sonic walked off the field and inside the locker room. Amy dressed out as quick as she could and ran out the locker rooms catching Blaze and Cream up ahead in the hallways. She told them about her awkward conversation with Sally and how she left off running. Amy looked down at her schedule to look at her last class and she saw elective on the bottom of her schedule and she read Leadership.

"Um guys? What's leadership?" Amy asked, showing off her schedule to Blaze and Cream.

"Omg you have leadership!? So do Blaze and I! It's like the best elective ever! Only 15 students got in. We're going to have so much fun! Come on! Let's go see who else is in that class!" Cream cheered, pulling Amy and Blaze's hands. They all ran to the class and to their surprise, they were the first ones inside. They all chose their seats at the back of the classroom. They all waited to see who else was in the class they were in. A few minutes had gone by and soon students had started walking in. The 3 didn't know anyone until Tails, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Sally and Sonic all came in taking their seats near the back and the front. Amy mentally groaned when she saw Sonic. She honestly started hating him after what he had told her. She avoided eye contact with him and looked at her other new friends she had made today. She jumped a little when she heard her name being yelled.

"AMY!" Tails yelled in joy. He ran up to her and hugged her. Amy laughed and hugged him back. They both let go and started talking about random topics. Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance which Sally noticed. She stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…what's wrong? You seem down all of a sudden." Sally asked.

"It's nothing. I'm alright." Sonic replied.

"Come on. Don't lie to me. Haven't you heard so many girls say they are alright when really they're not? I think it's even more obvious that they're not when a boy says it. So? Tell me."

"I'm just tired…It's Monday you know?" Sonic replied, looking at her. He seemed to have convinced her because she nodded in reply and kissed his cheek walking back to her seat. He turned his head a bit to Amy's direction and saw her still talking to Tails. Although, Silver and Cream had joined in the conversation.

" _Damn it Amy…why did you have to come back to my life? I forgot you and now all of a sudden you come back and I remember you. Everything was supposed to be great this year…now you ruined everything.'_ Sonic thought, eyeing her in a hateful way. Amy caught Sonic's eye contact and by the look of his eyes, she saw hate. She wondered why he was looking at her like that. She was about to stand up and go talk to him until the teacher came in running inside class.

"I am so sorry if I was 10 minutes late. Let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Sherman and I am the teacher of leadership. This class is by far, one of the best electives ever. We will do so much like go on field trips, decorate the school and the school dances, advertise for school events, help out teachers and so much more. But first, we need to get to know each other. So everyone get up and be ready to talk about yourself and give me some background of your early life. I love to listen to background stories. We'll start off with Silver hedgehog."

"Hi guys. I am Silver and let's say back then, I was a major child. I honestly still am at times but I also get serious at important times. I grew up here in Station Square with my two loving parents and I am an only child. I also hope to become your guys' friends." Silver finished, sitting down. Everyone clapped in response.

"Next, the white bat." Mr. Sherman pointed out.

"I have a name you know," Rouge muttered. "Well, I am Rouge the Bat and let's just say I grew up loving jewels. If you guys have any jewels you don't need, please give them to me. I will make great use of them. I am also an agent for G.U.N with my trusty partner Shady." Rouge ended. She got applauses from everyone and a growl from Shadow.

"Now…let's see…You, chipmunk girl." Mr. Sherman demanded.

Sally got up and looked at everyone with a smile. Hello. I am Sally Acorn and I am grew up living the royal life. Yes, I am princess but I prefer not to talk about it. I actually pretty much prefer to be seen as a typical teenage girl that goes to highs school. I hope to become your friend and make this school great together." Sally sat down with applauses from everyone except Amy. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Later, everyone had presented themselves except Amy and Sonic. Mr. Sherman looked at both of them but then looked at Amy.

"Pinky, you're up." Amy mentally screamed and adjusted herself. She coughed a bit and looked at everyone. She was thinking of what to say until she finally came up with what she was going to say.

"I am Amy not Pinky," Amy said, looking at Mr. Sherman. He shrugged and gestured her to continue. She rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"I um…well you see, my background is um…quite interesting." Amy mumbled.

"Oh? Please tell us." Mr. Sherman exclaimed.

"I didn't mean in the good way. You know what, screw it. I don't want to talk about it." Amy frowned, sitting back down with her arms crossed.

"Wow. We got some attitude here. Anyway, blue, your turn."

"I am Sonic and I grew up with a very good family. I was thankful every day for everything I was provided with and in my young teenage years, it just got better. I hope to become your friend." Sonic sat down, feeling guilty when he saw Amy looking down with possibly a tear streaming down her face. All the introducing took the whole class period because the bell had rung and everyone left with Amy still left behind. She quickly walked out the school without getting lost and speed walked away from the school. Once she was far away from the school, she slowed down and thought back to last period.

"That liar! How could he lie like that!? You don't see me lying like that. What's his problem? Is he trying to make me feel poor or stupid?" Amy thought out loud. She was stomping her way home letting all her anger out.

"But the big question is why is he being so mean to me? I don't know what I did to him. He should be really nice to me…for everything I did for him. I gave him a home. Yet, he gave me food. I guess we're both equally even but that still doesn't explain his bitter attitude." Amy wondered. She felt herself jump a bit when she heard a voice next to her.

"I have my reasons." A voice replied. Amy looked to the side and gasped.

 **A/N: Okay…I'm sorry for not letting the rest of the gang introduce themselves but I was in a rush and I didn't have time to introduce them all. I put all of them in the same class for a reason so yeah. Just so you know…I am not a Sonally fan and writing of them together makes me cringe. I know I could have chosen someone else but I have a reason why I chose her. I hope you enjoyed it because this chapter was supposed to be updated on Friday as usual. Expect more chapters coming up soon.**


	10. If only you knew

**YAAAAY! WINTER BREAK HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED! 2 WEEKS OF NO SCHOOL! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH I CAN ACCOMPLISH! ENJOY CHAPTER 10!**

"Sonic…? What are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking at him. Sonic looked back at her and shrugged.

"I just happened to take a run around this neighborhood and I saw you so I decided to stop by. That is until I heard your conversation with yourself. You're so weird you know that?" Sonic exclaimed. Amy felt her fists trembling. She tried to calm herself down by forcing a smile.

"Is that so? Well, if you stopped by to say mean things to me, I suggest you leave before you come to school tomorrow with a big bump on your head." Amy threatened.

"Geez…you're so mean…" Sonic mumbled.

"Look who's talking! Just leave me alone!" Amy angrily yelled.

"Okay. I just stopped by to tell you why I was acting bitter towards you but I guess you'll never find out. Bye!" Sonic dashed off. Amy growled.

"Wait! I want to know why though!" Amy yelled. Once she knew he wouldn't come back, she sighed and made it home. She went inside and closed the door behind her. She greeted her mom and dad which she still wasn't able to actually call them mom and dad. She went upstairs into her room and instantly lied on her bed. She released a big sigh.

"Wow…school was…interesting." Amy muttered. She thought back to all the events that had happened to her. Sonic had a girlfriend, Sonic was bitter towards her, she made new friends, saw Cream and Blaze again, and her lame old science class. She was glad she had no homework today since she did it all in class while some teachers didn't assign homework at all. She wondered what she could do right now to keep herself busy. She was planning on going to hang out with Cream and Blaze until she heard Jocelyn call her name. She went downstairs and found Cream and Blaze standing outside.

"Your friends are asking for you. I'll leave you 3 alone." Joselyn remarked, walking away. Amy ran up to her friends and smiled.

"Hey guys! I was just thinking of hanging out with you guys! What's up?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. We were just bored and wondered if you wanted to hang out at the mall. We invited another friend if you don't mind." Cream exclaimed.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Rouge the Bat. I think you know her. You have her for math right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah! And I don't mind. The more the merrier. Just let me get my purse and ask permission. I'll be right back!" Amy ran to her room and grabbed her bag. She asked Joselyn for permission and she nodded in reply. Amu hugged her and ran outside with her friends.

"You are never going to believe who talked to me on my way home today?" Amy asked.

"Sonic?" Cream answered. Amy nodded.

"What is up with you and him? You never really told us much about him. We want to know what's going on." Blaze said, looking at Amy.

"Well…I really don't know where to begin…I guess I can start off when I lived on the streets…" Amy trailed off at the end. She made sure to be very clear on her close friendly relationship with Sonic and how many events had happened during that time. She tried avoiding the topic of where she really came from and her real mother. She wasn't ready to tell anyone else about her dark past. It took the whole mall trip for Amy to explain her story and it left Blaze and Cream quiet.

"So yeah…he seemed to have changed a lot in two years and I hate to admit this but…I think I developed a crush on him somehow. I don't think I like him anymore but I still feel a small spark…" Amy finished.

"Girl. I wouldn't suggest you messing with his relationship. Sally may seem like a pretty princess on the outside but she can be evil. She loves Sonic so much. But rumors from last year I heard was that he's never said I love you to her which might mean something. You can tell he sometimes doesn't take it seriously but Sally is too blind to see that. You might actually have a chance with him." Blaze stated.

"Yeah! You should try to be friends with Sally so you can take advantage of her." Cream remarked.

"Hold on. I never said I really liked Sonic. Also, I'm not stealing a girl's boyfriend. It's just not right. That's their problem in their relationship…I don't even think Sonic likes me…" Amy sighed sadly.

"Who knows? He is considered quite popular at school and probably acts fake to actually keep his popularity. Do you think he's just using Sally to get even more popular?" Cream asked.

"That would make him a total jerk. Using someone that really loves him? I'd hit him with my hammer so many times until he apologizes. But that's not the point. I just don't know if I still like him…and if he ever liked me…I would ask but I'm scared of what he will say. It's bad enough that he's being mean to me for no reason…" Amy mumbled.

"Let's just forget about Sonic for now and enjoy some girl time. Rouge is already waiting for us inside and she hates waiting." Cream suggested, walking inside the mall. They met up with Rouge inside and started walking around the mall. She was amazed at the size of the mall. Her ears twitched when she heard a group of familiar voices heang towards her direction.

"That did not happen!" Silver complained.

"Yes it did Silver! Stop denying it! I have proof." Knuckles yelled.

"You guys are so loud…" Shadow muttered.

"Sonic? What did you think of school today?" Sally asked. Sonic was looking at a store that had caught his interest. He turned to Sally when he heard her question.

"It was alright…" Sonic replied. He caught a glimpse of Amy and when he got near her, he talked a bit louder. "You know that one pink hedgehog? She was so weird today!" Amy stopped walking and followed Sonic. She got near him and took her hammer out, whacking him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"What's your problem!? Why are you talking trash about me?" Amy yelled back.

"Hey! You have no right to hit Sonic like that!" Sally spat, standing next to Sonic.

"You're not in this. I suggest you stand back if you know what's best for you…" Amy muttered. By then, a crowd gathered around Sonic and Amy.

"I wasn't talking trash about you. You are just hearing things. You really need your ears clean." Sonic smirked.

"Oh. I see what game you're playing…well, what happened to years ago when I gave you a home on the st-" Amy screamed when her mouth was covered and was carried somewhere isolated in the mall. She pushed Sonic's hand away and growled angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic asked, angrily.

"Why don't you ask yourself that?! Judging by your actions, you haven't told anyone about what happened two years ago. I bet you even possibly begged Tails not to say anything about it. Well, listen here Sonic…if you don't want me to spill your secret, I suggest you keep your mouth shut when you're talking about me." Amy threatened, eyeing him.

"You can't threaten me like that. Remember, I know your little secret as well and I'm not afraid of revealing it." Sonic chuckled, making Amy nervous.

"So you do remember me huh?! What's with the acting? What did I ever do to you to receive this behavior from you? I don't recall ever being mean to you." Amy asked.

"Like I said earlier…I have my reasons." Sonic replied.

"You really wouldn't dare reveal that…you know how I feel about that. You'd feel so guilty." Amy exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. You just better not spill anything or I will make your last year of high school terrible. Mark my words."

"Whatever. Fine by me. Just stop talking behind my back." Amy said, starting to walk away. She turned back and looked at him.

"What happened to you? Where's the Sonic I knew 2 years ago?" Amy walked away leaving Sonic speechless.

"If only you knew Amy…if only you knew…" Sonic mumbled.

 **A/N: If you know what Sonic meant by what he said, you will understand in later chapters. As you can see, I sort of hinted why Sonic is acting bitter towards her. Maybe it's not because he likes her but because there's probably something else as well. The upcoming chapters will start explaining some stuff hopefully. I can't believe we're on chapter 10 already. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya Sunday!**


	11. Aleena, Sonia, and Manic

**Chapter 11! Enjoy**

 _With Sonic_

Sonic had left early from the mall not wanting to stay any longer. He left his friends saying he felt tired and that he needed to rest. As he was making his way home, he thought back to his argument with Amy. He couldn't believe she was about to expose his secret he's been trying to forget for a while now. He was glad though that his fast instincts had saved him from shock and humiliation. Who knows what school would have been like the next day. School just started and drama had already started.

"I can't believe she was actually going to say it. She was so close…next time if she even says one word about it, I'll expose her secret as well." Sonic thought. He wouldn't really care if he told everyone. That would be her problem not his.

' _What happened to you? Where's the Sonic I knew 2 years ago?'_

"Damn it Amy…why did you say that? I'm still the same Sonic. I'm just different towards you because you bring back so many memories that I've been trying to forget. Everything is different now." Sonic mumbled, not paying attention to his path.

"Hey! Watch it!" A voice yelled.

"Sorry…" Sonic yelled back, paying attention to his surroundings.

 _With Amy_

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Cream asked.

"Yes. I need time to think and calm down. Thanks for um walking with me though…" Amy chuckled, walking away. She was making her way out the mall when she caught a glimpse of Sally eyeing her in a hateful way. Amy groaned and sighed.

"Great…the Queen Bee hates me. I might as well avoid for the whole year and never speak about her." Amy told herself, walking out the mall. She didn't feel like going home and do nothing so instead, she went to a certain park where she needed to talk to some little friends that understand her. She looked at the time and it was very early so she had plenty of time to hang out with her friends. Thankfully she wasn't really far from her destination so she jogged a bit and made sure nobody was watching her. She made her way into the woods and inside the secret garden. She looked around but there was nobody in sight. She sat down under a tree and waited for the chaos to come to her. Minutes had passed and they still weren't around. She tried calling them and with that, a sworn of chaos came flying to her making her gasp and shutting her eyes, waiting for the impact. She felt tons of chaos around her giggling at her presence. Amy smiled and laughed as usual every time she comes here.

"Hey guys! Sorry for not showing up lately. I've been so busy…you have no idea. You want to know who I saw?" Amy asked the chaos. They all nodded listening to Amy as she spoke.

"Sonic." The chaos laughed in joy listening to the blue hedgehog's name. Amy just rolled her eyes. She didn't see why they were so excited and happy. She spoke more to them explaining other events that had happened. As she was talking, she felt better. She realized she should be talking to her parents about these issues instead of the chaos.

"I can't seem to talk to them very much. They said I can take all the time I need until I felt ready but what if I'm never ready? They're so nice to me…" Amy asked the chaos sadly. The chaos felt her sadness and hugged her. She smiled and got up.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys soon hopefully. Bye." Amy left with so many thoughts. She arrived home and greeted her parents. She sat down in the living room with both her mom and dad and started talking about her day at school.

"It was so dramatic! I met a lot of new friends and saw some old ones. Plus, all my teachers are so nice. I really like my school. But…I think I might have made an enemy." Amy nervously admitted.

"Oh? What happened?" Joseph asked, paying close attention.

"I might have started a small argument with her boyfriend and well, it involved me whacking him with my hammer." Amy smirked a bit.

"A hammer? Where did you get a hammer from?" Joselyn asked, amazed.

"It's mine. See." Amy showed them her hammer and swung it around with pride. Her parents were both chuckling nervously hoping she wouldn't break anything. They sighed in relief when she made the hammer disappear. She sat back down and continued her first day of school story. Amy finished her story and yawned. She looked at the time and it was 9:30. She looked at both of her parents and smiled.

"Goodnight and thank you for listening to my dramatic story." Amy tiredly mumbled, walking upstairs. She got dressed into her PJ's and walked to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As soon as she was done, she ran to her bed and covered herself under her warm bed covers and instantly fell asleep. She hoped tomorrow would be a better day. It was going to be Sunday after all and Sunday's are normally good days.

 _The next day_

Amy woke up the next day when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned when she saw Joselyn standing next to her. Amy sat up and smiled.

"Good morning." Amy greeted.

"Good morning dear. I'm sorry for waking you up so early but I forgot to tell you that we planned on meeting our good friend Aleena. She called us yesterday saying she wanted to meet you and to hang out. She has 2 kids that go to your school. One is Manic who is a senior and the other one is Sonia who is also a senior. They are very nice kids. I suggest you get ready because we're having breakfast at their house." Joselyn informed, walking away. Amy slightly groaned and got up, making her way towards her closet. She chose the first outfit she saw which was a purple long sleeve layered blouse and blue skinny jeans. She chose a pair of black wedge booties to complete her outfit. She closed her door and got undressed from her PJ's. While she was changing, she was thinking of the two seniors that went to her school.

"Manic and Sonia? I've never heard their names before. Might as well get to meet them and have more new friends!" Amy thought happily. She tied her quills/hair into a messy bun and took her small purse. She went downstairs and met her parents waiting outside for her.

"Wow. Amy you look beautiful." Joseph complemented, smiling. Amy blushed and hid her face.

"Thank you." Amy sheepishly replied. Joselyn smiled and they all walked inside the car. Once they were all buckled up, they took off. Amy was looking out the window daydreaming of her little fantasies. She gasped a bit when Sonic came into her mind. She shook her head and punched her head a few times lightly. Joselyn and Joseph noticed Amy hitting herself and chuckled.

"Why is Sonic in my head? I don't like him," Amy muttered. "Unless…uh oh…don't tell me my small crush on him back then is growing. He's so mean to me. How can I like that? He has a girlfriend! Ugh!" Amy let out a big deep breath.

"We're here!" Joseph exclaimed, walking out the car. Amy got out and saw 3 hedgehogs in front of the house waving at them. She followed behind her mom and dad and couldn't help but peek a bit behind their shoulders.

"Where's Amy? I want to meet her." Aleena remarked. Amy slowly walked out from behind her parents shoulder's and plastered the biggest smile she could ever make.

"H-Hi…" Amy greeted. She was surprised when she got a big hug from Aleena. She saw the two hedgehogs in front of her roll their eyes. She let go and looked down.

"She's so beautiful! Let's go inside and I'll start preparing for breakfast. Manic and Sonia, why don't you guys get to know each other? Show her around the house." Aleena demanded, walking inside the house with Joselyn and Joseph. Sonic and Manic walked up to Amy and they both smiled.

"Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Sonia and this is Manic." Sonic introduced.

"You go to Sega High? I haven't seen you around. Well, school only started on Friday which is stupid because it makes more sense if school started on Monday. You're a senior?" Manic asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Cool! Let's go inside and get to know each other more. Mom wants us to be best friends with you which we don't mind. Right Manic?" Sonia asked, eyeing him. He nodded and walked inside with the two female hedgehogs following behind him.

' _They're very nice. I think we will become best friends. But why is it that I feel like I can tell them anything?'_ Amy thought, not sure what she just said.

"Hey Amy! Come sit with us!" Manic called. Amy's thoughts went away and sat with Manic and Sonia.

"Let's get to know each other before mom calls us for breakfast." Sonia remarked.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Sonia and Manic are a big part of this story. Bye!**


	12. Typical Monday

**I'm back with another chapter of H.S Love. I wanted to say something at Luvbugg. I am so sorry for making you wait. I appreciate your patience so because of you, here's another chapter ^^ Enjoy**

"So…let's see what questions we can come up with…" Sonia mumbled, tapping her chin. "Let's go with the basics…Manic, you go first."

"Oh. Um…what's your favorite color?" Manic asked shrugging.

"Really Manic?" Sonia asked, crossing her arms.

"You said the basics!" Manic exclaimed.

"True…alright then."

"Well…I like pink and white and I guess blue?" Amy replied.

"Cool. Nice set of colors. Okay…when's your favorite food?" Sonia asked.

"I like a lot but I guess I like French fries more." Amy responded.

"Oh my god! Me too!" Manic remarked. Amy chuckled and Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Kids! Breakfast!" Aleena yelled.

Sonia and Manic groaned. "Why does she call us kids? We're practically adults now." Manic complained.

"I don't know." Sonia replied sighing. The both hedgehogs left into the kitchen with Amy left behind. She got up and was about to go inside the kitchen when she noticed a certain picture on the wall that caught her attention. She walked up close to it and saw Manic and Sonia as babies but there was a third baby.

"There's another kid? I wonder where is he..." Amy mumbled. She walked inside the kitchen and took a seat next to Sonia. She looked down at her plate and already her mouth was watering up from the delicious smell of Aleena's breakfast.

"So Amy. How's it like staying with Joselyn and Joseph? They are very good friends and I can tell they're very good parents." Aleena commented.

"Staying with them is such a blessing. They really are amazing. Always providing me anything I need and ready to help me out when I need them most." Amy replied, looking at her parents. She revived heartwarming smiles from both of her parents. Sonia couldn't help but aw and Manic just groan.

"Girls…" Manic muttered.

"I heard that…" Sonia muttered back.

"You know, my kids don't live far from the school. In fact, you're welcome to come over after whenever you want. Plus, the emergency key will always be buried in a plant pot outside the door alright?" Aleena exclaimed.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to only use it for emergencies." Amy replied.

All hedgehogs took their silent time enjoying their breakfast while Manic and Sonia were quietly arguing over nonsense. Aleena sighed and face palmed while Joselyn and Joseph laughed.

"I see they're still the same. They haven't changed much." Jocelyn remarked.

"Sadly no. But, I'm fine with it since it happens every day but oh well…siblings are siblings…" Aleena sighed.

"Hey! It's Manic that does all the chaos." Sonia spat, crossing her arms.

"M-Me? Oh please! She's lying!" Manic cried.

"Okay you two. That's enough." Aleena remarked, a hint of anger with it.

Sonia and Manic stopped arguing and stayed quiet the whole time.

 _The next morning_

Amy had arrived to school early not wanting to be late to her first class. She looked at the time and she was 30 minutes early. Not many students had arrived which she liked. She decided that hanging out at the library would be nice where it was even quieter. She tried looking for the library but she was still new to the school and she didn't know where most classes where. She laid against the wall and sighed. All of a sudden two familiar hedgehogs were walking down the hallway Amy was in and she couldn't help but run into them and hug them.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted.

"Oh hey Amy." Manic greeted back.

"I was wondering when we could see you. I forgot to ask…" Sonia mumbled.

"That's alright! I'm here now."

"So what's up? Why are you here so early?" Manic asked.

"I just didn't want to be late but it seems that I'm a bit way too early." Amy chuckled sheepishly.

"That's alright. Want to hang out with us? We were just going to the library to meet up with some friends." Sonia suggested.

"Sure! I was actually looking for the library as well." Amy followed Sonia and Manic trying to remember the location of the library. Turned out Amy had passed the library and wasn't as far as she thought she was. Once she went inside, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a two story library and it was packed with book neatly organized. Computers on the first floor and brand new desks and chairs. Printers and copy machines were at one corner while there were mini couches in the middle of the library. A familiar group of people caught her eye and she instantly smiled when she saw Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Tails and Rouge. She ran up to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Amy whispered knowing she was in the library.

"Hey Amy." Everyone greeted back.

"I didn't know you knew them." Amy asked, turning to Sonia and Manic.

"Sure we do! We've known each other for a pretty amount of good time." Manic replied.

"I just met them last week. I even got detention with those 3." Amy pointed at Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles.

"Silver started it…" Shadow muttered.

"So why were you looking for the library in the first place?" Sonia asked.

"I just wanted to be alone and I guess listen to music until class starts. But I don't mind hanging with you guy-"

"Hey." A voice greeted.

"Hey guys!" Another voice greeted. Everyone turned around and saw Sally and Sonic. Amy mentally groaned and sighed. She avoided eye contact with the two until Sally spoke to her.

"Hey Amy! What's up?" Sally asked in a polite manner.

"Hey. Nothing…" Amy replied. She was confused at her sudden niceness. Wasn't she mad at her? Is this an act? What if she's doing it just to show Sonic how nice she is?

"Amy?" Silver asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? What did you say?" Amy asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out at lunch with us today. All of us." Silver wondered.

"Oh. That's very nice of you guys but I'm actually going to deny your offer. You see…I have stuff to do." Amy lied.

"Stuff? Like what?" Tails asked.

"Stuff that doesn't concern you. Well look at the time…I'm late for class!" Amy lied again, running out the library. Everyone looked at her confusingly.

"But class doesn't start in 10 minutes…" Cream muttered.

"She's weird." Sally remarked.

"I guess." Sonic mumbled.

 _With Amy_

"I wouldn't have lied if Sally and Sonic didn't show up…" Amy thought. Ever since her encounter with Sonic, she was wondering why on earth he was treating her the way he does. Ignorance, rudeness…what could have she possibly done to make him act like this? It disappointed her because she expected so much more and it really hurt her when she received his rude behavior. It's like when you're a kid that just got pushed down and you expect your friend to help you up and as they do, they push you back down. That's how Amy felt. On the other hand, Sally did show some attitude towards her and she made it really clear that she would treat you differently if you mess with the people she cares for. Amy couldn't blame her…she would have done the same…in a different way. Her thoughts were gone when she heard the school bell ring. She groaned and dragged her feet to her first class.

"Math in the morning sucks…plus Sally is in my class." Amy made her way upstairs and went inside her first class. She took her seat in the back next to the window and took out her notebook to do the warm up on the board. She finished it in minutes and placed both of her hands on her cheeks waiting for the teacher to arrive. She saw Rouge making her way towards her seat next to her and smiled.

"What happened back at the library? You seemed a bit weird…" Rouge asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. Just the Monday effect I guess."

"Oh. I see…" Rouge mumbled.

During the class, Amy volunteered to solve many problems that the teacher assigned to keep her mind busy and she felt proud of herself. She was rewarded by not having homework today and luckily for her, it was a ton. She heard mutters and remarks but that didn't bother her. She felt Sally's blue eyes eyeing her in a sort of plain way. Amy simply ignored her and walked out of class when the bell rung. She casually walked out the class and towards her second class. She made herself inside the class and took her seat. She saw the blue hedgehog making his way towards his seat which was next to her and she didn't bother to even look at him. While passing period only had 3 minutes left, she looked out the window enjoying the scenery.

" _Will he ever talk to me…"_ Amy asked herself. She wanted to talk to him but she feared his rude reply. She took a deep breath and turned to his direction. It seemed as if he wanted to talk to her as well.

"Hey." Amy said, nonchalantly.

"Hey." Sonic replied back.

"Okay class. Take your notebooks out and I need you guys to write down at least 15 sentences about your weekend. I know we just started the school year and I guess I should still go easy on you guys but be warned. These next few weeks won't be so easy."

Amy took out her notebook and wrote down about her weekend. Events that had happened on her weekend made her smile yet frown at the same time. She was a bit mad at how her teacher ruined her moment with Sonic. As she was writing, she was thinking of what to do at lunch since she lied about doing stuff.

"Hmm…what can I do?" Amy whispered. She thought that maybe she could just have some alone time somewhere where nobody would bother to look. Her first idea was the rooftop. She was sure this school had one. All she had to do was look for it without asking for anyone's help. An hour had passed and the bell rung. She was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sonic.

"What do you want?" Amy asked in a sort of rude manner which she didn't mean to make it sound like that.

"I was just wondering what you were going to do at lunch. What's this busy stuff you have to do?" Sonic asked, making his way out of class with Amy since they both had the next same class.

"Why do you care?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Can't a guy ask?"

"You've been very rude to me lately and all of a sudden you care? I really don't know what you want. It's bad enough that you're ignoring me and being rude to me so why should I be so nice to you as if nothing ever happened?" Amy asked, closing her eyes.

"I have my reasons." Sonic answered.

"Why can't you tell me?" Amy asked.

"I just don't want to. You should be smart enough to figure that out yourself. But I'll give you hint…popular." Sonic ended, entering the classroom first.

"Some gentleman…" Amy muttered. She sat down on her seat and thought about what he told her.

"Popular?" Amy mumbled. She groaned trying to figure out what he meant. She knows it has nothing to do with her being popular because she's the new girl but Sonic had been here longer.

"That's it! It has something to do with his popularity…but I feel as if something else is missing…" Amy muttered. She wasn't aware that she had spoken loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"Smart ass…" Sonic whispered.

"I heard that." Sonic chuckled and sighed.

 **A/N: Made it extra-long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	13. Little by little

**Here's chapter 13! Thank you for the reviews they're not much but that doesn't concern me. As long as my readers enjoy this story, I'll keep updating this story until I finish it. As for the He never notices me…I might have to delay it again. But! It won't be long this time. Maybe like on the 18th or the 22nd I'll update it since I have no school. Enjoy chapter 13!**

Third period class ended with Amy yelling out yes before dashing out the class room in order to find the rooftop without anyone knowing where she is. Sonic blinked a few times before shrugging and walking out of class to find his friends at the lunch area. Amy was looking everywhere around the school but sadly she hadn't found anything that would lead her to the rooftop. She sighed and kept on looking.

"Just give it a few more weeks and before you know it, you'll be walking this whole school backwards." Amy told herself. While she was walking, she wasn't aware of her surroundings because she tripped on a set of stairs and landed on her face. She groaned in pain and stayed on the ground for a while until she was able to comprehend what had just happened. Luckily the hallways were empty and nobody was around. She got up and rubbed her chin where it had the most impact. She looked at her hand and saw a bit of blood which concerned her.

"Great! Now you have to look for the nurse's room…this really is the Monday effect." Amy gasped. She still had at least 20 minutes before lunch ended and she knew the most important thing to do right now was to find the nurse's office. She didn't want to go to the lunch area because she didn't want her friends to surround her and ask her questions. Instead, an unlikely person she never thought she would go to for help was wondering in the hallways and it was none other than Sally Acorn. She was wandering around the hallways by herself which she found odd.

"Might as well get this over with…" Amy muttered. She walked towards Sally with a small timid smile. Sally stopped walking and looked at Amy with surprise.

"What happened to your chin?" Sally asked, looking at her injury.

"Eh…I tripped and fell…" Amy admitted, sheepishly.

"And I'm assuming you need help finding the nurse's office?" Sally guessed. Amy nodded.

"Yes please. I'm still new to this school and I don't know where many classes are. But I want to see what the nurse can do about this injury…it's really starting to hurt." Amy followed Sally who was already ahead of her. She paced herself and distanced herself a bit from her. She found it weird how she was helping her after what had happened at the mall. I guess maybe people take her the wrong way. Her thoughts were gone when Sally pointed at the door.

"Here you go. I'm leaving now. I have to head to my next class before the bell rings. Bye."

"Oh okay. Thank you by the way…" Amy thanked which Sally didn't quite hear. She walked inside the nurse's office and was greeted by an elderly female cat. She seemed very nice and gentle which Amy felt relaxed and less nervous.

"Oh hello dear." The Cat greeted.

"H-Hi…" Amy greeted back.

"What seems to be the problem?" The cat asked.

"I tripped and fell on the stairs and I think I cut my chin…" Amy responded, showing her injury.

"Oh dear…come sit here and I'll get some supplies to cure that. It will take time. But I will give you a late pass for your 4th class because it might take me a while to find the necessary supplies." Amy took a seat on the bed where she was pointed to go and waited patiently. While she was waiting, she was thinking back to what Sonic had told her earlier.

"Popularity…what the hell would that mean…?" Amy silently thought out loud.

"Hm? What was that?" The Cat asked.

"Oh nothing…just thinking." Amy replied.

"You can talk to me. I must say I was a trouble maker back then in my times so I should know what's going on."

"Well…let's just say I've been good friends with a guy many years ago I guess and all of a sudden we meet again but he's treating me somewhat harsh and bitter. He doesn't tell me why but he gave me a hint which had something to do with popularity." Amy explained, hoping the nurse would help her.

"I know what's going on here…it seems as if your friend is trying to avoid something that probably happened a few years back when he was younger and I guess when he saw you, everything came back to him and it sort of bugs him. He's treating you like that so he can feel better about himself and avoid whatever you are doing to make him remember something he doesn't want to." The female cat ended leaving Amy in complete awe.

"That actually makes sense…how on earth did you possibly come up with that?!" Amy asked.

"Experience. Now, let's get that chin healed. This might sting a bit so I suggest you be brave." The Cat warned.

"I'm not a kid anymore…I'm pretty sure I won't cry out in pain…" Amy mumbled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"OWWW!" Amy cried.

"I told you…"

"Ugh…that really did hurt." Amy remarked, rubbing her chin.

"Don't touch it. You'll rub off the medicine. Now, I'm going to put this small bandage on you so you won't look weird if I give you the big one. That should do it for now. If it still stings or hurts in any way, come back and I'll see what else I can do. Judging by how long this took me, you only have 15 minutes left of 4th period."

"Crap! I have to go then! Thank you so much um…" Amy trailed off.

"Call me Sarah. Oh and here," Sarah spoke, taking a jar of lollipops. "Take one." Amy nervously chuckled and took a lollipop. She left the nurse's office with her late pass and ran to her 4th period class. Once she arrived to her class, everyone was looking at her which made her feel uncomfortable. She took her seat and sighed not feeling the mood of doing science work. Luckily she had missed half of the class and only 5 minutes left before class ended.

"What happened? Where were you?" Silver whispered.

"I was at the nurse's office…" Amy replied, showing her bandage.

"What happened?" Silver asked, examining her injury spot.

"I tripped and fell on some stairs."

"You must very clumsy to actually trip on stairs…" Knuckles whispered, hearing her conversation with Silver.

Amy blushed in embarrassment and shook her head. "No. I was just thinking and apparently I just simply tripped…"

"Suuuure. Alright." Knuckles replied sarcastically.

"Whatever…" Amy spat, rolling her eyes.

The bell rung and everyone left the classroom heading off to their next class. Silver handed her his notebook with the notes that she had missed and was acquired to have since the teacher had assigned a test that was supposed to be taken on Wednesday and it was a big portion of everyone's grade. Amy playfully cried and took his notebook, thanking him. While they were heading off to their 6th period class, she saw a blur of blue behind her which reminded her about the conversation with the nurse. She thought right now wasn't a good time to talk to him since Sally was with him and she didn't want any controversy with her. She made sure to talk to him about sometime later in PE when she's alone with him or after school. She walked inside the PE lockers and dressed out with Cream and Blaze who were constantly asking her where was she.

"I was at the nurse's office." Amy exclaimed, walking out the locker rooms.

"Omg what happened?" Cream asked concerned.

"I tripped and fell on some stairs…"

"Haha how?" Blaze asked, trying to maintain her laugh.

"I was thinking about some stuff and I guess I didn't watch where I was going."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. We were all so worried…especially Sonic." Cream said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Huh? Did you say Sonic? The blue hedgehog jerk?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He kept mentioning you and wondering where you were. You should have seen the look on Sally's face. She was fuming of jealousy." Blaze exclaimed, chuckling.

"I don't believe that. Let's just focus on PE…I see Coach Jeremy wants us to run killer laps today." Amy remarked, changing the subject. Indeed she was correct. The whole class had to run 6 laps nonstop and while Amy, Cream, and Blaze were running together, they both ran ahead leaving Amy behind. She needed to think about the occurring events.

" _I guess I figured out Sonic's hint…or at least Sarah did and now all of a sudden he asks about me? What is going on? Is he finally softening up? Damn I hate boys…that's never changed."_ Amy angrily thought. She finished her last lap being one of the last ones and went back to her spot with her friends. While Coach Jeremy was explaining what sport they would doing for the next 2 weeks, Amy was secretly looking at Sonic who was a few students ahead of her and all she could of think was why he was treating her the way he has been doing lately.

" _Is he embarrassed of me? Why should he? I haven't told a soul about his past so there's no reason in why he should treat me like a piece of trash. All this bitterness makes me want to tell everyone if he doesn't change. I understand why he's treating me like this but why in this sort of way?"_

"Ahem…Ms. Rose? Are you paying attention?" Jeremy asked, eyeing her annoyed.

"Yes. You were saying that um…" Amy trailed off not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought. Pay attention next time or you will get detention."

"Yes Coach…" Amy replied. After minutes of Coach Jeremy explaining the sport they were going to start for the next two weeks, she pushed away her thoughts to a side and focused on PE. She had to be in a group of 3 and luckily Blaze and Cream were already next to her.

"I can't believe were starting off with Volleyball…I'm not in the mood for playing Volleyball." Blaze complained, taking a Volleyball.

"What are even supposed to do?" Amy asked.

"Bump. Practice our bumps." Cream exclaimed.

The 3 were impressed at how good their bumping was that it actually turned out to be fun. It took the whole class period before they had to dress out and walk to their last class of the day. Amy tried to talk to Sonic but she never had the chance to talk to him since Sally was always with him. It's as if Sally knew what she was trying to do and it made her mad and surprisingly jealous. She arrived to her last class ready to finish off the day and sat down on her desk letting out a deep breath. She was not in the mood for her teacher's snazzy remarks and name calling. Surprisingly, he managed to get her name right and acted more mature like he should act at his age. They didn't do much other than take a tour around the school which Amy desperately needed. They took a tour because they needed to know where and when they would have to work in certain hallways in groups he will assign possibly tomorrow. The class had ended and Amy rushed out the school hoping to find Sonic. To her disappointment, she never found him and she really needed to talk to him. All of a sudden a gust of wind knocked her down on her knees and Amy growled.

"Hey! Watch it will you?!" Amy yelled.

"Hehe sorry!" Sonic apologized.

"Oh gosh it's you. I've been meaning to talk to you!" Amy remarked, sounding desperate.

"Oh? About?" Sonic asked, pulling her up on her feet.

"I know why you're treating me like the way you do."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"You don't want to think back when you lived on the streets with me." Amy said out loud.

"Hey! Keep it down will you?" Sonic hushed her.

"Since you're one of the popular kids, you don't want people to treat you different because if they found out where you really came from, they would never treat you the same. And you're treating me like this because you want to push those memories away…you know, I think you're a real jerk for doing that. That's not a smart move…"

"…" Sonic stayed in silence.

"Why so silent? The truth hurts huh?" Amy asked.

"I guess and I'm surprised you figured it out so fast but…"

"But what?"

"You're still missing a small half of that reason that I won't ever tell you. At least not yet…" Sonic whispered.

"Are you okay? And what is it that you won't tell me?" Amy asked curiously. She was taken by surprise when Sonic held one of her hands and looked at her sympathetically. She felt scared, nervous, sad, excited all at once but she was really worried about him because he really didn't look like he was joking around.

"Sonic? Say something…" Amy remarked, looking at him.

"Just forget about it alright? Forget everything that's happened. Just please don't tell anyone about our past. You can say yours but don't EVER mention mine." Sonic spoke with clearness in his voice.

"Um…okay."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Sonic waved goodbye and dashed away leaving Amy confused once again.

"What on earth is wrong with him?" Amy asked, walking away.

 **A/N: Good chapter? I liked it. I tried adding some Sonamy at the end but expect more in future chapters. Weird how Sonic and Amy act around each other huh? Some days Sonic is a jerk and some days he's nice. I know I haven't really added much Sonally as well but I think the next chapter will be about them and how their relationship is going. More couples like SilverXBlaze, KnucklesXTikal, ShadowXRouge, and TailsXCream will start coming up soon as well. Hopefully I'm not revealing tooooo much and rushing the plot because actually, I'm surprised I haven't. By now Amy and Sonic would have been together but I'm taking things slow this year. You guys will LOVE the ending. Enjoy the upcoming chapters because I promise you they will be worth the read! Until next time! Bye!**


	14. Unexpected meeting and a break up

**Here's chapter 14! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

It was another morning which meant another school day. Sonic woke up feeling relieved after he talked to Amy. It seemed as if he needed that small talk with her to release half the guilt he's been feeling ever since Amy appeared back in his life. He was for sure he had forgotten everything from the past but she brought back so much memories that he didn't want to remember. One memory terrified him and he couldn't believe he had forgotten it. He was so busy lately ever since Amy came back that he had forgotten all about his girlfriend Sally. His phone vibrated and saw a text from Sally.

 **Good morning hun! I was wondering if you maybe later after school we can go on a date. I feel like we haven't been spending so much time together that I'm starting to miss you…we also need to talk because something seems different about you and I want to know what's up. See ya at school. Xoxox**

"A date…? I'm not sure if I even want to go on a date…" Sonic muttered. He got up and prepared himself for school. He was wondering what Sally wanted to talk about. Did it have something to do with Amy? Sure, he's been acting different ever since she came but he hasn't treated her any different than how he normally does. Questions swarmed around his head and it frustrated him because he wasn't expecting to wake up with such feelings. He wasn't even sure how he felt about her now…last year he loved her so much but now…that love has somehow slowly vanished. He was sure it had nothing to do with Amy because he doesn't recall liking her back then. Or maybe he did but he didn't know? Whatever Sally had in mind, he was determined to find out what it was.

 _At School_

Sonic was in his science honors class writing down notes for an upcoming science test that every science class had to take. He wasn't as worried as other students because he actually liked science and he was very good at it. While he was writing down the notes, his mind went to Sally whom he hasn't seen all morning. He wasn't concerned as most boyfriends are when their girlfriend hasn't been seen but he knew she was probably late due to family issues. One of the main reasons why he asked Sally out was because they were really close friends and at some point, she had so many problems and well…she needed support. He caught her hints of some sort of crush she had on him so it led him to ask her out which she accepted. She still had issues but they weren't as bad as they were a year ago. During the first few weeks of their relationship, he started developing stronger feelings for her which made him feel nervous because this wasn't the first time he's felt like this.

"Wait…did I ever like Amy back then?" Sonic asked himself, thinking back a few years ago when he was with her. He didn't recall liking her but something inside of him told him that at some point he did. He shook his head and muttered a few words.

"What am I thinking? I don't like her and neither does she like me. She hates boys so of course she doesn't like me…she never hinted any liking so…yeah…" He shrugged and sighed, continuing his work. His first class ended and walked to his second which was Language arts with Amy.

"Just because she knows the reason why I was treating her like trash doesn't mean I'll change. Because of her, I remembered stuff I didn't want to…" He saw Amy making her way to class and since he was closer to the door, he entered first just seconds before she did and pushing Amy a bit which almost made her fall. He chuckled and took a seat while Amy managed to catch her balance and walk in class with a frown. She took her seat and faced him.

"Why did you push me?" Amy asked annoyed.

"I was entering class and I bumped into you. Say…why do you have a bandage on your chin?" Sonic asked, changing the subject.

"I fell on stairs. But that wasn't my question. You better apologize to me because I know you didn't bump into me. I felt your elbow." Amy spat.

"Fine. I'm not sorry." Sonic replied.

"You know what? Forget it…I'm not wasting my time on you. Ever since you told me the reason why you were treating me like trash," Amy spoke loud. "I couldn't believe what the reason was. You just didn't want to remember about your past."

"Shut up!" Sonic growled, covering her mouth. She tried pulling his hand away but he wouldn't budge. He eyed her angrily while she rolled her eyes. He put his hand off her mouth and crossed his arms.

"I thought you weren't going to tell…" Sonic whispered.

"I wasn't. But with your rude behavior, I feel like I do want to tell to teach you a lesson…" Amy remarked.

"Whatever…Did I mention I have a date with Sally today?" Sonic mentioned. He wanted to see how she would react. Did she like him? Maybe this will catch her off guard?

"Okay? I need to know this why?" Amy asked, nonchalantly.

"No reason. Just thought you wanted to know." Sonic replied, hiding his disappointment.

"Uh no. But good to know I guess?"

Sonic blushed in embarrassment and turned his body forward towards the class. He tried not thinking of his conversation with Amy since her reaction was surprising and expected. Luckily the class had ended really quickly and he walked out heading to his third. Throughout the school day, he waited for school to end and when it finally did, he rushed out of school and went to his house to get ready for his date with Sally. She had texted him later in the day saying that she had planned to go take a walk around the park so wearing formal clothing wasn't necessary. He sighed in relief when he read the text and was also told that she wanted to meet him at around 6:30. He looked at the time and had 2 hours to relax and do something. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. After a while of thinking, he came up with an idea. He walked downstairs and ran outside heading towards the city which he wasn't far away from. As if he was running through the city, he was running down to a familiar alley that had brought him so many memories. Once he found the alley he was looking for, he slowly started walking inside the alley. He noticed not much has changed. What saddened him was that Amy's old home wasn't there anymore. Someone must've found it and wanted it removed. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"So many great and terrifying memories…if only I didn't get separated from her, chances are…we would have been together." Sonic whispered. He thought back at all the good times he had with Amy. What was he feeling for Amy? He loved Sally right? So many questions that he wanted answers. But today, he would get answers from Sally and hopefully everything ends well.

"Sonic stop…you don't like Amy. She doesn't like me as well. I never felt anything for her. She's stupid in so many ways…" Sonic thought in a hateful way. He didn't know why he was thinking so badly of her. What did she ever do to him? That's right. Bring back memories he didn't want to remember. Now, guilt is with him until he can do something about it. Sonic looked down at the time and he couldn't believe how fast time went by. He just had an hour left and he thought of going to one more place before he would probably never want to go back to this place. He ran towards some woods and walked around looking for his destination.

 _With Amy_

Amy decided that whenever she needed a place to relax, she would go to the secret chao garden to chill or do homework. The chaos always gave her positive energy which always motivated her. She was sitting against the tree, copying the notes that Silver handed to her for a science test that she needed to pass. As she was copying down the notes, she started talking to the chaos who were surrounding her, eating their special fruit.

"You know…did I mention I saw Sonic? I think I did but that's not the point. He's been really mean to me and the reason why is so stupid." As she was talking, she was unaware that someone happened to be listening to her conversation behind the tree she was in.

"He treats me like trash because of our past when we lived on the streets. It's not my fault we met. He came to me at some point and as the nice person I was, I offered him to stay with me. I guess he did help me with food but that doesn't explain why he's treating me like this. Maybe he's hiding something from me?" Amy asked.

"Bingo." A voice said a bit out loud.

"Who's there?" Amy asked, standing up. She gasped when she saw Sonic slowly walking out from his hiding spot. She was surprised at his sudden presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit this place. After all, I was the one that showed you this place." Sonic remarked smirking.

"Touché…" Amy muttered angrily.

"So? I'm surprised you still remember this place. I haven't been here in years. Mind if I join you?" Sonic asked, sitting down where she was.

"Not at all. I was just taking down some notes for the science test. I need to do well. Unfortunately, I hate science." Amy spoke, sitting down next to him.

"You hate science? I love it. I'm in the honors class for science." Sonic mentioned.

"Geez good to know. No need to show off." Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

"You need help? I can help you. This is super easy." Sonic exclaimed, reading the notes.

"You'd really help me? Thank you so much! I really need and want to pass this test!" Amy excitedly yelled.

"How about Friday? They postponed the test to next week on Tuesday due to problems with teachers. I would say the weekend but I have plans to go do stuff."

"Friday would be awesome! After school?" Amy asked, making sure.

"Yeah. After school. I might as well do some studying with you just in case if the questions are harder than I thought." Sonic remarked. He looked at his watch and saw that he only had 10 minutes. He wondered why time was going by so fast. He got up and waved at Amy.

"See ya! I have a date waiting for me at the park!" He dashed away leaving Amy alone with the chaos.

"Bye…"

 _With Sally_

Sally was patiently sitting down on a park bench waiting for Sonic to arrive. She didn't want anything fancy like for her date since all she had planned wasn't much but it was very important. She wore a white V-neck shirt with black jeans and white flats with a few jewelry. She stood up when she saw Sonic making his way towards her.

"Hey Sal! Sorry if I was late. I took a nap and I didn't notice how late my nap took." Sonic lied.

"That's alright. You weren't late. I'm glad you agreed to this date because I wanted to talk to you…" Sally exclaimed, walking with Sonic. She took his hand and held it firmly.

"Alright. What did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Ever since Amy showed up, you seemed different. I noticed it instantly when she was around or if she was mentioned. I don't know if maybe you two already knew each other at some point but I don't like how her appearance is ruining our relationship. We were doing perfectly fine until she came. I don't hate her or anything like that but I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Sally sadly spoke.

"Wait what? What makes you think I don't want to be with you anymore?" Sonic asked confused.

"We don't hang out that much anymore…you sometimes ignore me…and you distance yourself from me. Why? What's wrong…?" Sally asked worried.

"If I told you…you'd never treat me the same." Sonic sighed.

"How do you know that if you haven't even told me?"

"Because I know you very well. We were best friends once and best friends are supposed to know each other well just like you know me as if we were siblings. I know how you react when you find out shocking secrets…and you do this to everyone…" Sonic replied, looking down.

"And what's this secret?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Why not?" Sally asked.

"I just don't want to…"

"Well, you know what? Unless you don't change your ways and can't tell me anything important so I can help you out, I don't think we should be together anymore. The point of a relationship is to tell each other everything and not hiding any secrets. We can be friends but that's all." Sally muttered.

"No…Sally I love you." Sonic said, hugging her. Sally started tearing up and pushed him away.

"Don't say that…those 3 words are very strong. I can't believe you actually say those words now. You never said them before…just don't bother me until I feel better…" Sally exclaimed, walking away.

"Curse you Amy…" Sonic angrily muttered, clenching his fists.

 **A/N: Uh oh…SEE YA SOON!**


	15. Sonic and Amy in detention

**Here's chapter 15! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoyyyyyyyy.**

 _The next day_

Sonic woke up with anger and hatred. He wasn't able to sleep ever since what happened yesterday. He wasn't expecting what Sally had done but instead, hope it would somehow resolve something that was going on between them two. He never imagined his senior year would start off with a bad start when he was hoping for a good start. Maybe the ending will be better? He got himself prepared for school and ate his breakfast. His mom and dad looked at him worriedly but didn't want to ask since they thought he needed time to thing. He left his house with his backpack hanging on one shoulder and started walking. While he walking, he was muttering under his breath.

"That no good Amy caused me a break up…" Sonic muttered. He wasn't aware that he was stomping in his walk and citizens walking by him were looking at him as they made towards his way. He didn't know what to do anymore which made him even angrier because he had never dealt with issues like these before. Normally Sally would be his savior when it came to situations he couldn't fix but with her not wanting him to get near her or talk to her, who will help him out? He arrived at school and walked into the main hallways were he needed to go to his first class.

"I need to talk to someone," Sonic thought. "Maybe Tails can help me out. I have 10 minutes before the school bell rings and if I can find him, I can talk to him about my situation. Yeah, I'll do that…" Sonic dashed around the whole school until he found Tails in a science lab working on an experiment. He walked inside the lab and sat next to Tails on a free stool.

"Hey Tails…" Sonic miserably greeted.

"Huh? Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails asked, taking his goggles off.

Sonic shook his head. "Sally broke up with me."

"What? What happened?" Tails asked in shock.

"Amy had something to do with it." Sonic replied, clenching his teeth.

"Amy? What did she do?"

"Her appearance is what costed my relationship with Sally to end…" Sonic vaguely exclaimed.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Tails asked.

"She said ever since Amy showed up, I've been acting different and towards her which made her break up with me. Have I really been acting weird lately?" Sonic asked, looking at Tails.

"First of all you have been acting a bit different lately and second of all, you really can't blame Amy for your break up. It's not her fault she came here. How was she supposed to know you were going to be here? For all we know, her parents signed her up here. But that's not the point…Amy hasn't done anything wrong. Probably it's just simply you." Tails remarked.

"What do you mean it's just me?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"You're letting your past get the best of you…all you can think of when you see Amy is back then when you guys were living together on the streets. You don't see Amy any different. She's still the same as I remember her just maybe a bit more mature of course. I think you shouldn't put the blame on her."

"Hm…makes sense…" Sonic muttered.

"Answer me this…did you ever really had deep feelings for Sally?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked down and thought about Tails' question carefully. Even he had asked himself plenty of times if he ever had feelings for Sally. Did he really? He wasn't sure because he never knew how it felt to truly love someone. Maybe he was living a lie this whole time without even realizing.

"I d-don't know. I honestly don't know…I never knew how it felt to truly someone…" Sonic sadly answered. Tails smiled and patted his back. He looked at the time and made himself out of the lab before saying one last thing to Sonic.

"I'm pretty sure you'll know what that feeling is like very soon. My advice, forget the past and live the present for which the future awaits you." Tails spoke, walking away. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked out of the lab.

"That doesn't change the fact that Amy's the reason why Sally broke up with me…." Sonic dashed off to his first class forgetting what Tails had told him.

 _With Amy_

Amy was happily doodling on her math notebook not paying attention to the lesson that she already knew. She was happy to know that Sonic was willing to help her study for the science test that was postponed until next week. She also thought maybe she could clean some things between them so they can be friends and nothing more. She wanted to be a regular high school senior where all you have to worry about are tests, homework, teachers, etc.…Instead, she's worrying about a boy.

"I'll talk to him today. Maybe I'll be able to have some alone time with him…" Amy whispered, loud enough for Rouge to hear.

"Alone time with blue boy?" Rouge whispered back.

"Uh…y-yeah…" Amy nervously replied.

"I don't think you've heard but rumor has it that Sally broke up with Sonic." Rouge mentioned with a smirk. She saw Sally's head turn a bit but turned back a short time later. Amy was shocked at what she heard and she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

"No way…are you serious?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. So this is your chance to get with him…" Rouge whispered.

"I don't like him like that…" Amy muttered, blushing.

"Oh? And why are you blushing?" Rouge asked smiling.

"I have this sickness where I blush at random times…" Amy lied.

"Suuuuuure. Might want to get that sickness cured. I don't want it to pass down to me…" Rouge sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. Amy chuckled and got up from her seat when the bell rang. As she was making her way out the class, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Amy apologized.

"It's alright." Sally sadly replied.

"Sally? Are you alright?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yeah…I'm just tired." Sally lied.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'll see you later…" Amy nervously said, walking away.

"W-Wait! I was wondering if I can talk to you after school. We can go out for some donuts. My treat." Sally exclaimed. Amy looked at her unsurely but didn't hesitate to answer.

"Alright. I'll ask permission from my mom and dad first so I can go. What's the place called?" Amy asked.

"Charlie's Don Donuts. It's in the city. I'll write down the address and put it in your locker. I have to go now. Bye." Sally walked away without looking back. Amy only had 2 minutes before her next class and she dashed to her second class where she was the last student to arrive. She took her seat and let out a light sigh. Sonic turned to her and gave her a look full of hatred. Amy turned to his direction and when she did, she felt shivers running down her body.

"S-Sonic? Are you okay?" Amy asked nervously.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Sonic replied sarcastically.

"Judging by your tone I guess not…What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"You. That's what's wrong…" Sonic harshly exclaimed.

"What did I do this time?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"You're the reason why Sally broke up with me." Sonic remarked.

"What the hell did I even do?" Amy asked again, eyeing him angrily.

"Okay class today's lesson is…"

"Your stupid appearance made Sally break up with me!" Sonic yelled.

"My appearance!? That's stupid! Why would she break up with you over that stupid reason!? Maybe it had something to do with you!" Amy yelled back.

"Me? You're crazy. It had nothing to do with me!"

"BOTH OF YOU TO THE DETENTION ROOM!" Mrs. Dice yelled.

Sonic and Amy both growled at each other and walked out of the classroom. Amy walked ahead of him already knowing where the detention room was. Sonic walked behind her while thinking of what just happened. Both hedgehogs were so busy fuming in anger that they both didn't notice a certain brown chipmunk walking down the same hallways both of them were in. Sally quietly gasped and turned her head back to where Sonic and Amy where heading.

"They're heading towards the detention room. What did they do?" Sally asked.

 _In the detention room_

Amy and Sonic both entered the classroom and to their surprise, the classroom was empty except for a teacher who was reading at his desk. He looked up and sighed.

"Sonic? What did you do this time? And you. Why are you here again?" The bull asked.

"Mr. Fritz…just please don't ask…" Sonic muttered, taking a seat at the back of the class. Amy shook her head and took a seat in the front. The class was full of silence which gave Sonic and Amy time to calm down and think.

"I don't regret what I did…" Sonic muttered.

"Neither do I…" Amy muttered back.

 **A/N: I'll end it here…my intention was to make it longer but it's late. Do you guys think I should post a new one-shot?**


	16. Questions and Confessions

**I'm back with a new chapter for H.S Love! I'm sorry for the absence. Before we begin with this chapter, I just wanted to let everyone know that I don't care what you guys think of Sonic when it comes to his OC. I'm making Sonic act like this for a reason and I know what I'm doing. Sonic won't always be like this you know. Out of all my stories I've written, you guys should know that I always make Sonic the nice one so why would I ever change that? If you don't like how Sonic is behaving towards Amy, I suggest you don't read because this is how I want Sonic to act at the moment. He will lighten up and Amy and Sonic will start developing feelings really soon! Just be patient alright? Thank you for reading this A/N and enjoy this chapter!**

Sonic and Amy both left detention when the bell rang for the next class. Sonic reached the door first and secretly turned his head back to catch a sneaky glance at Amy who had left the opposite direction. Amy had also turned her head a bit and caught Sonic looking at her. They both turned away with a surprising small blush on their cheeks. They both went to their next class instantly forgetting about their argument in the detention room. Amy couldn't help but walk towards her locker to grab her textbooks for her next class which she needed to study for an upcoming assignment. As she opened her locker, a note fell to the floor which Amy picked up, slowly opening it. The first word she saw was Sally and that's when she remembered she was supposed to meet up with her today at Charlie's Don Donuts. She read the address leading to the donut place and so just in case she forgot the address, she safely tucked it into her purse. She closed her locker and headed for her next class.

Sonic decided to skip his next class and instead go to the rooftop of the school. He always went up to the rooftop when he needed to think and what better way to think when you have a great view of the whole city? He walked upstairs and placed both his arms on the balcony of the rooftop where he thinks best. As he heard the bell ring, he rolled his eyes and looked into the distance. He loved the way nature made the city so full of life. The trees, flowers, birds made everything so beautiful. He didn't get why people would treat nature so badly. What good will that do? He remembered how his birth mom had told him that pulling out a flowers petals was like pulling out your own hair and it hurt right? Just imagine how the flowers feel. His mind shifted towards Amy when a pink petal landed on his nose from a plant of roses on the school's rooftop. He sighed and slowly petted the petal admiring its color and softness. What was happening to him? Why is he truly acting like this? Amy didn't do anything wrong. She doesn't deserve this treatment. Then, all of a sudden a flashback popped into his mind.

" _We will always be by each other's side no matter what. Together till the end. What do you say? Pinky promise?" Amy asked, holding her pinky out. Sonic smiled and shook her pinky with his._

" _Promise. I mean, what on earth can separate us?" He exclaimed, not really knowing the possibilities._

" _Yeah. But what if something does separate us?" Amy asked, worriedly._

" _We'll find each other one day. Maybe with a family! Just think positive." Sonic responded positively._

 _End of Flashback_

"What the…this promise…I-I remember it. I made that promise with Amy and I broke it." Sonic muttered in shock. Did Amy remember the promise? Maybe she broke it as well? No…she didn't. She's keeping the promise but it's him who's preventing her from actually doing the promise. He knew he had to change. And today, and starting from now on, he will do his best to change towards Amy. But what on earth is it that is making him act so bitter towards Amy? He might never know the answer but that's not important. What's important right now is to make amends with Amy. Once he was for sure he made up his mind, he made his way downstairs and waited for the next class bell to ring. He was roaming around the hallways when he saw a familiar chipmunk walking around the halls. He didn't know what to do so he did what his instincts told him to do…say hi.

"Hey Sal." Sonic greeted, awkwardly.

Sally didn't say anything and walked away ignoring him. Sonic sighed and shrugged. It was worth a shot was it not? He heard the bell ring and headed to his next class. Once he did, he decided to actually focus for the rest of the day until he got home. An hour and 30 minutes had passed and it was down to his last class. He felt really nervous because both Sally and Amy were in his class and they both hated him. He sat with Tails and Silver far away from Sally and Amy who were both sitting together with Cream, Blaze, and Rouge.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" Tails asked.

"Uh nothing. How about you?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty good. I haven't talked to you in a while. What happened?" Tails asked, concerned.

"Oh, you know…issues." Sonic nervously, replied.

"With?"

"Girls…" Sonic sighed.

"I told you girls don't like it when you ask them out and never show up." Tails exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"No…it's a different issue. It has something to do with Amy and Sally…" Sonic admitted.

"What did you do?"

"I got into detention with Amy again and I'm not sure if I told you already but Sally broke up with me."

"Wow." Tails remarked.

"Sally said the only reason why she broke up with me was because ever since Amy showed up, I started acting very different and she didn't like it. She suspected something with me and Amy but I told her it was nothing." Sonic explained.

"Obviously she's jealous of your lack of attention towards her and all your attention is on Amy. Do you like her?" Tails asked.

"About that…I don't know. It's weird for me." Sonic remarked.

"Did you ever like Amy at all? Back then when you lived on the streets?" Tails asked, quite loudly. Sonic hushed him and luckily nobody heard.

"I don't know. I think I do feel something for her but I don't know what." Sonic confessed.

"Hm…well maybe if you were nicer to her, she'd be friendly with you and maybe you'll realize if you do like her or not."

"Alright. Oh! Mr. Sherman's here. Let's see what we have to do today." Sonic spoke.

"Hello class! Today I have a fun activity for you guys! I was told by the principal that he wants each group to do a board about certain upcoming events that are soon to start. Each person will be in a group of 3 and are assigned a certain topic. So let me look for my list…"

"Crud…I better not get Sonic." Amy muttered.

"First group is Tails, Cream, and Knuckles. Second group is Rouge, Shadow, and Tikal. Third group is Silver, Blaze, and Sally. Now, everyone is in a group of 3 except for 2 people since we were short on one. Amy and Sonic? You guys are working together."

 **A/N: My intention was to pair them up alright? It will be very important later on**

"Great…out of everyone in this class, I just had to get him. Is this some sort of fate or something?" Amy sighed.

"Now, if everyone only picks one member of the team to be leader, I want you to come up and pick up a name of the board you're doing. I'll give you 3 minutes to decide."

"I'M LEADER!" Silver yelled.

"Okay geez! No need to yell…" Blaze exclaimed.

"You could have just asked…" Sally muttered. Silver went up to Mr. Sherman and picked a name. His group was doing the board of upcoming dances such as the Halloween Dance.

"I will be the leader of this group." Rouge spoke, walking up to pick a name. Her group was chosen to do the upcoming winter season sports such as Volleyball and Football. Shadow shrugged not caring what he got. Tikal quietly played with her hands. Knuckles was voted to be leader by Cream and Tails and so he got up to pick a topic. To his disappointment, he got the topic of the state tests that are coming up at the end of the year but the school always had a quick start on information about the tests. After everyone got their topic, Sonic awkwardly made his way towards Amy and sat next to her. Everyone watched in silence as the two hedgehogs were absolutely quiet not looking at each other.

"Should I get up and get it?" Sonic whispered.

"If you want. I really don't care." Amy replied.

Sally was observing the behavior between Amy and Sonic and the first word that came into her mind was confusion. She didn't get why they were acting like this. She knew something wasn't right between them and thankfully she was going to hang out with Amy after school to simply talk to her about certain things. She was hoping to get some answers on whether Amy had some type of relationship with Sonic in the past that she didn't know about. She noticed Sonic sitting back down with a piece of paper and handing it to Amy.

"Okay class now that you got your topic, I will let you guys roam the hallways until you find your board that is located on your paper. I'll give you 10 minutes to let you and your partner to plan out ideas for your board. You can go now." Mr. Sherman exclaimed, sitting down on his chair where he was working on his desk. Everyone stood up and left the classroom. Amy got up after Sonic had left the classroom already and quickly followed him not wanting to lose him. It took them 5 minutes to get to their board and once they arrived, they looked at the empty board.

"So any ideas?" Amy asked.

"Well, since were doing school clubs, I was thinking of organizing them in order from tutoring to like fun clubs." Sonic suggested.

"And for the background color? I was thinking black."

"Black? Why not blue?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah? Why not pink?" Amy asked back.

"Pink is for girls…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"And blue is for boys." Amy spat.

"Okay fine then…why not pink and blue?" Sonic suggested.

"Hm…that can work. One side pink and the other blue. Okay we're done." Amy spoke, heading back to class.

"Wait, we still need borders and how we're going to make the tittle." Sonic remarked.

"Well, the tittle will be in black and the borders will be like examples of clubs."

"Alright," Sonic replied, jogging to her side. "Hey Amy? I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior today…"

"Oh? You do know this is like your 3rd apology. Am I going to have to wait like another 4 more apologies?" Amy asked.

"No. This time I'm serious. It's just that…I'm just upset about our past." Sonic admitted.

"What's upsetting you? It happened already."

"I know but I don't like how we left things off…it's all awkward now and since I'm pretty popular around this school, I don't want someone like you to go spilling it out. I will be ruined if I'm even mention in something like poverty or homelessness." Sonic sighed.

"You don't think I don't feel the same way you do? I'm also upset about how we left things as well and I wouldn't want people to treat me different only because of how my past turned out to be…but you don't see me acting bitter around other people. When I first saw you, I was so happy that I wanted to hu-…I mean run up to you and greet you but you treated me like trash. Is there something else bothering you?" Amy asked.

"N-No…" Sonic lied.

"Look, I know you're hiding something from me and I can tell it's bad but you can tell me you know. I'm right here."

"I'm just not ready alright? We better hurry now…everyone is waiting for us." Sonic exclaimed, walking into class with Amy walking behind him. Both hedgehogs were unaware that someone was secretly following them and listening to their conversation.

"Interesting…I need to know more."

School had ended and everyone was making their way out of school and heading back home. Amy quickly ran home to tell her mom and dad if she was allowed to go to a donut's place to meet up with a friend and luckily they allowed her. She didn't want to meet up with Sally dressed in what she was wearing today. So, she went to her room and opened her closet. The weather was very windy and chilly so she changed into some blue denim jeans with a white, warm sweater and plain brown boots. She wore a scarf and took her small purse. She went downstairs and left her home. She looked at the paper she was given from Sally and turns out, it was 5 blocks away. She took the time to enjoy her walk around the neighborhood but once she saw a donut shop up ahead, she saw a familiar chipmunk waiting outside.

"Hey Sally!" Amy greeted.

"Hey! Glad you made it." Sally replied, hugging her. They both walked inside and sat on a booth for two people. They both ordered some donuts and a glass of milk to accompany the donuts. While they were waiting for their food, they started a conversation to kill time.

"So, have you heard about my break up with Sonic?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Oh, you know, just issues that didn't turn out well." Sally admitted.

"Do you mind telling me about the issues?" Amy asked.

"Well, he started acting different ever since someone new arrived and it looked like they both knew each other apparently and he forgot all about me…" Amy explained sadly.

"Is this new person me?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Now tell me, what relationship do you have with Sonic?" Sally demanded.

"Nothing. We were just friends a long time ago. That's all." Amy replied, half lying.

"I doubt that. I know there's something else. Don't be scared to tell me. I won't tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can we talk about something else?" Amy asked.

"Alright. So how's scho-"

"Sally? Amy?" A voice asked.

 **A/N: Done. I know I was supposed to update it like two days ago but since the Super Bowl took place in the bay area this year, I didn't have any time to update it. I had already written over 1000 words but it wasn't enough. At least I updated when I had the chance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it's a bit horrible. I'll try to update soon. BYE!**


	17. Studying

**Here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!**

"Sonic?" Amy and Sally asked in sync.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked with a hint of nervousness.

"We're just hanging out. You have a problem with it?" Amy asked.

"No. Can't a guy ask?" Sonic replied, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Buying some donuts for my mom and dad. Anyway, are you still up for that studying?" Sonic mentioned, catching Amy off guard.

"We're still doing that? I thought you didn't want to do it ever since our small incident. Why the sudden change?"

"Are you still up for it or not?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"Alright, fine. When?"

"Tomorrow after school. I might as well study as well. We'll meet up at the garden alright? I have to go. See ya." Sonic left without looking at Sally. Amy stood in her seat confused at the sudden conversation.

"See how weird he is?" Sally spoke, proving her point.

"I guess but he can be very sweet." Amy said in a tone that made her sound like if she was in love with him. Sally didn't catch it but Amy did and all she could do was mentally slap herself.

"Look, the main reason why I invited you was because I wanted you to know something. For as long as I've known Sonic, he can be very…well, odd. Some days he can be very nice but other days he can be rude, lonely, and upset. I never found out why and he never told me but I can tell something is bothering him. I think he needs a friend that somehow understands him and will help him with whatever is bothering him. That is why I am asking you if you could take care of him for me for which I can't anymore. Just hang out with him and help him have fun and loosen up please. I know he deserves someone special and unfortunately, it wasn't me but I feel like you are the one that is special to him. Maybe, just maybe, you guys will end up together. It may not look like it now but just give it time alright?" Sally finished, taking a drink of her milk.

Amy was so amazed at what she just heard that she didn't know how to react. She knew half the reason of what was bothering him but what if there was something that was bothering him that she didn't know about? Maybe she'll take advantage of her study session with Sonic tomorrow and she'll ask him if he could tell her what's going on with him. She came back to reality when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She shook her head a bit before finally remembering where she was.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll help him. But why me?" Amy asked.

"There's something special about you. I can see it and as much as I wanted to help Sonic out, chances are he'll listen to you." Sally responded, as honest as she could. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Aw come on. I know you're special as well. Maybe someone special will see that."

"Thanks Amy. You're pretty cool." Sally commented.

"Same to you. Some people told me you were a really mean Queen Bee." Amy chuckled.

"Let me guess…Rouge told you that?" Sally asked.

"Yup. How did you know?"

"I just figured." Sally replied with a smile.

 _The next day_

Today was an early day at school. Each class had a maximum limit of 30 minutes which was relief for everyone. Amy was in first period class studying for the upcoming science test that seemed to be really important for the whole school. At first she thought it was a simple lame quiz but apparently not. She was told that every class was only going to be about studying and nothing more. She was studying with Rouge who didn't seem to care about the test. Instead, she was doing her nails while reading a science textbook. 30 minutes went by really fast because before she knew it, the bell had already rung and Amy rushed to her second class. She went inside her second class and to her surprise, everyone was already studying for the test. Notes, notebooks, textbooks were all over the class and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She took her seat next to Sonic and took out her notes and textbook. She began reading until Sonic interrupted her.

"Are you nervous?" Sonic whispered.

"Y-Yeah…I didn't think it would be this important." Amy admitted.

"I hear that this test will be very important for when you start applying for college. One of the tests at least. But don't worry, I'll help you out. I asked the seniors last year about this test and they said that this school overreacts about this test. It turned out to be very easy yet important." Sonic explained.

"Oh. Well just to make sure…what time are we meeting?" Amy asked.

"After school. We'll walk together to the garden. Did you ask permission?"

"Yeah. I can stay till 8 but I'm pretty sure it won't take us long to study right?" Amy wondered.

"Nah. It'll take like at least 30 minutes. Unless you want it longer." Sonic suggested.

"We'll see how the studying goes alright?"

"Okay." Sonic agreed.

"Ms. Rose and Mr. Hedgehog? More studying and less talking!"

Amy and Sonic quietly chuckled and continued with the studying. They both spent talking so much that the second bell had rung and everyone rushed out the class to their third period. Amy and Sonic both walked together since they both shared the next class and Amy was keeping her promise in being Sonic's good friend.

"Hey Amy!" Blaze and Cream greeted.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Amy greeted back.

"Nothing. Just studying. Are ready for this test?" Cream asked.

"No. I'm super nervous. But I'm studying with Sonic after school. He's very smart when it comes to science." Amy commented.

"Cool. Cream and I are going to study with the gang at the library. Want to join us?" Blaze asked.

"no thank you. I think Sonic and I need to study alone together. I want to clear some things with him."

"Like?" Cream asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. Remember the sleepover we planned a few days ago?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Blaze and Cream replied.

"Since it's this Sunday, I'll explain everything to you guys alright? I got to go. Studying and stuff." Amy made her way to her desk where she sat behind Sonic.

"Sleepover huh?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up. We girls have a lot to catch up on." Amy playfully spat.

"Suuuuuuure. Why not invite the other girls?" Sonic suggested.

"I'll think about it. Now go study or something. You are distracting me."

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned back to his books and notes. He sighed knowing this early would be a very long day. Luckily for him and everyone, Sonic's dad told him that for PE they weren't going to dress out but to simply spend the 30 minutes by walking around the field. He needed some time away from the studying for never in his life had he ever studied like the way he's been doing. He heard Amy angrily mutter which told him that she needed some time away from studying as well. While he was lazily skimming the book, he started thinking of Amy which wasn't surprising to him because lately, all he thinks about is Amy.

He didn't know why Amy was being so nice to him. Maybe it was because of his change of behavior? Or maybe something happened between Sally and Amy yesterday and it involved him. Whatever the reason was, he was glad to know that he and Amy were starting to become real good friends and that it should have been like that since the second time they met. He knew why he was treating her like the way he was and he knew sooner or later he would have to tell Amy whether he wanted to or not. He _needed_ to tell her. But he can't get himself to do it. He's barely starting to get close to Amy and if he told her now, they would never talk. But what he didn't know was that it would be better to tell her now than later. All this thinking took so much time that the bell rung. Since it was an early day, everyone with 4th period lunch would not go to lunch but instead to their 5th period classes. Lunch wasn't till after school. Amy waved goodbye to Sonic before leaving to her 5th period class.

"Great…I have science now…As long as my teacher isn't talking what could possibly go wrong?" Amy asked herself, making her way towards her class and her seat. Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow were sitting at their desks looking exhausted. She made her way to her desk where Silver was and took a seat.

"What happened to you guys?" Amy asked.

"Just stayed up all night. That's all." Knuckles tiredly responded.

"Oh. Okay." Amy chuckled, nervously.

"Alright class. Since the upcoming test is coming up, I'm going to explain to you about the test and what to expect from it so you know what to study. So let's begin…"

"Ughhh!" Amy whined.

"This is going to be a loooong class…" Shadow muttered.

Although Amy hated science, she found the class quite interesting. Knowing what will be on the test gave her a huge relief because now she knew what to study instead of studying the whole thing. She took down the notes on what topics everyone will be tested on and made sure to keep it in a safe place where she would later study with Sonic. After 30 minutes of explaining, the bell rang and Amy left the class feeling proud of herself for paying attention for once in that class. She walked to her 6th class which was PE and hopefully studying was not necessary. She was walking towards the locker room until she bumped into Sally.

"Hey Sally!" Amy greeted.

"Oh Hey Amy." Sally greeted back in a sort of annoyed matter.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for the school day to end." Sally replied.

"Oh. Well you'll never believe what's going to happen today." Amy spoke, somewhat excited.

"What?"

"Sonic and I are going to hang out today!"

"Oh? And do what?" Sally asked, making her way inside the locker room with Amy.

"Studying."

"Really? I thought it would be something fun." Sally exclaimed.

"Well yeah but he knows how important this test is for me and he's going to help with all his smart science knowledge." Amy explained.

"Oh, I see. So is it like a study date?" Sally asked, smirking.

Amy felt her cheeks blush when Sally said that. She looked down and shook her head. "N-No…it's just a friendly study date."

"Aha! So you do admit it's a study date."

"You know what? How about we just get dressed into our PE uniforms and get into our numbers before Coach takes name call." Amy nervously muttered, walking out the locker rooms. Sally sighed and smiled.

"Sooner or later she'll realize her true love for him."

Everyone in PE were excited when they were told by the Coach that they weren't going to do anything today and that dressing into the PE uniforms was not necessary. Everyone groaned and went back into the locker rooms to change into their regular clothes. The rest of the PE period consisted of students walking around the field and talking to their friends which Amy was sure to take advantage of. She told Blaze and Cream about her study date with Sonic and before she knew it, squeals were heard which caught everyone's attention. Sonic turned to Amy's direction and smiled at her which Amy didn't know how to respond.

"He smiled at you Amy!" Cream softly yelled excitedly.

"Did you smile back?" Blaze asked.

"I-I-I don't know! Guys stop making a big deal about this…" Amy pleaded.

"But you like him!" Blaze and Cream replied.

Sonic happened to pass by them and heard their conversation.

"I do NOT like him." Amy cried.

Sonic smiled and sighed, walking away with Silver.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm finally done with this chapter! I am so sorry for the delay. I guess I got really tired of writing and I needed a break. But now I'm back again hopefully finishing this story not so soon. There's still a lot left before the final chapter. Enjoy chapter 18!**

After the bell rang for the next class, Amy managed to run away from Cream and Blaze who were constantly humiliating her but in a friendly way. She couldn't believe her own best friends would humiliate her in front of Sonic. Why did they assume she liked him? They should know that they don't get along but, that wasn't the case anymore. Somehow Sonic had loosen up majorly towards her and he was treating her like a regular friend. What made him change? Did it have something to do with his break up? Maybe he realized that treating her in that rude manner was not doing him any good? Whatever the case was, it didn't matter to her anymore because she was finally getting what she had always hoped for since first day of school….his friendship once again.

Amy made her way inside her final class of the day and sat on her regular desk up front of the class. She noticed she was early and that none of her friends had arrived yet. She took this time as an advantage to study her science notes with some peace and quiet. A couple of seconds after taking her notebook and started reading the first word of her notes, she was interrupted by a loud voice making its way to class.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE! THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" Knuckles yelled, making Amy jump on her seat. She sighed and put her notebook away.

"Some peace and quiet…" Amy muttered.

Everyone chuckled behind Knuckles and everyone made their way to their seats. Amy tried avoiding eye contact with Blaze and Cream but it was no use. The two were next to Amy trying to catch her attention by making hearts with their hands. She rolled her eyes and paid attention to the board which had today's schedule. The board said that Mr. Sherman was going to arrive class a bit late but to not wait for him and start working on everyone's assigned board. Everyone got up and took the needed materials to start on the boards.

 _With Tails' group_

"I have a very good idea about how we can decorate our board. I found these cool pictures of seniors taking the state tests and so it can give this year's seniors a good idea of what they would be doing. But we need a color background. How about yellow?" Tails suggested.

"Yellow? Puh-lease! How about red? That color is so cool it ranks #1 on the list of colors." Knuckles remarked, admiring his red color.

"Red? Ew. I like Orange. Why not Orange?" Cream suggested, crossing her arms.

Tails and Knuckles shrugged no wanting to argue with a female. Cream giggled and skipped to the classroom to get orange paper.

"She's lucky she's a girl for I would've totally disagree with that hideous color." Knuckles admitted.

"Agreed." Tails responded.

 _With Rouge_

"No! No! No! Shadow can you please act like care about doing this stupid assignment!? The quicker we get it done, we won't have to do anything anymore." Rouge yelled, frustrated.

"I am doing something. I'm watching you guys finishing the board. Tikal doesn't seem to care." Shadow pointed out.

"Because she's Tikal! She has patience unlike you. Now hurry up before we're the last group to finish this."

"Poor Rouge…" Tikal whispered, finishing the board.

 _With Silver_

"I can't wait for the Halloween dance! Just one more month! I'm going to be a vampire!" Silver exclaimed, making pumpkins and bats out of paper.

"Vampires are so last year. I'm going to be a werewolf." Blaze replied.

"You two are so weird. Vampires and Werewolf's don't like each other. You know that right?" Sally asked, unamused.

"I like Blaze." Silver remarked. A couple of seconds later a small, faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You do huh?" Sally chuckled.

"N-Not in that way! Just as a friend!" Silver yelled nervously.

"Alright. If you say so." Sally shrugged, winking at Blaze.

"Girls…" Silver muttered.

 _With Amy and Sonic_

"This pink and blue idea is awesome! Look how pretty it looks." Amy spoke amazed.

"Sure is. I found this cool border with different examples of clubs. Mind helping me with the stapler?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded and grabbed a stapler and started stapling the corners and anywhere else that was necessary. Sonic wiped his forehead and leaned against the wall.

"I never knew decorating boards were so exhausting. It's actually not so easy." Amy exclaimed, cleaning the mess.

"Now we just need to staple the available and upcoming clubs lists so everyone knows what's available. Want me to do it?" Sonic asked.

"It's alright. I'll do it. You can take a break." Amy replied, stapling the information. Sonic walked up to Amy and handed her the lists. After a while of stapling and handing papers, they both finished and both slowly leaned against the wall, sliding down on the floor.

"We finished. Good job." Amy took out her hand for him to high five her. He high fived her and chuckled.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"We still have our study da-…I mean study thing after school." Amy reminded.

"Oh yeah. Do you have everything you need?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Now all I just need is a good memory. Good thing today is Friday. I want school to end." Amy admitted.

"School just started." Sonic replied.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." Amy spoke, sarcastically.

"We still have about 10 minutes left before class ends. Want me to get our bags so we can leave early?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded her head and quickly watched Sonic dash to the classroom. As soon as Amy blinked, Sonic was already in front of her holding her bag.

"Thanks! I forgot how fast you are." Amy chuckled.

"I always had it and always will. Hey, can I ask you something?" Sonic nervously asked.

"Sure. What' up?" Amy replied somewhat nervously as well.

"I know this is really off topic but did you ever had any feelings for me back then?" Sonic asked, looking straight into Amy's eyes.

"Uh…I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Amy responded, unsure of her answer. She never expected him to ask her something so…unusual. Not even she knew if she had developed secret feelings for him. Even if she did like him in some sort of way, she would never admit it. They were just starting to become friends.

"Oh. You see, I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Cream and Blaze during PE and it caught my interest." Sonic explained.

"Well, I assure you it was a joke. I never liked you in that sort of way. But why do you ask? Did you have any feelings for me back then?" Amy asked, catching him off guard.

"No. I saw you like my little sister."

" _Ouch. He did not just sister zone me…oh well, I knew I was living a fairy tale." Amy sadly thought._

"Aw that's so sweet…" Amy lied.

"What did you see me as?" Sonic asked.

"My best friend." Amy replied.

Both Sonic and Amy knew that they were both lying and that they were both feeling something they have never felt before but they didn't know what it was. Sonic sighed and got up, helping Amy get up.

"The bell is going to ring in 2 minutes. Might as well leave school before it rings. Take my hand." Amy took his hand and closed her eyes. She still remembered how scary it was when she first experienced his speed. Just as she had suspected, they were both running at Sonic's speed heading towards the chao garden.

 _At the chao garden_

After they both arrived, Sonic gave Amy some time to adjust herself since she wasn't used to running at his speed. He couldn't help but laugh when tripped on a tree branch. She playfully growled and took out her hammer, chasing him with it. They were both having so much fun that they forgot what their purpose of coming to chao garden was. At some point both hedgehogs felt tired and took break under a big tree that held a weird fruit only chaos a eat.

"That was fun. I can't believe you actually started swinging your hammer at me." Sonic remarked.

"Well, you did laugh at me when I tripped and fell. Plus, you didn't help me up." Amy reminded him.

"Oh. Was I supposed to help you up?" Sonic asked, sarcastically.

"No. In fact, you were supposed to leave on the ground."

"Haha. VERY funny. I'm laughing so hard my stomach is in pain." Sonic chuckled.

"Okay why are we being sarcastic all of a sudden?" Amy asked.

"Don't know." Sonic replied.

"Anyway, we need to study." Amy mentioned.

"Awww man. Do we have to?" Sonic whined.

"You don't. But I do."

"Alright. I'll help you out. I brought my note cards with the question and answer on it. I'll give 5 minutes to look through them and then I'll quiz you. These questions will be on the test alright?" Sonic ended, making sure she understood. She nodded in reply. While Amy was reading the note cards, he couldn't help but observe her studying. He didn't know why he felt so safe and comfortable around her. Never did he feel like this when Sally was with him. He didn't know why he asked Amy that question. Was he hoping for a yes? Did he like Amy? Was she lying to him about not liking him? All these question made him frustrated because he didn't know what to do.

"Sonic? Sonic? Sooooooonic!" Amy yelled.

"H-Huh?"

"I'm done. You can quiz me now." Amy remarked.

"Oh, alright. You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah."

It took Amy 15 minutes before she finally got all of them right. All the answers were safely locked inside of her head and was determined to do well on the test next week. Sonic applauded and smiled. The day was still young and Sonic decided why not take a walk with Amy around the neighborhood.

"Thank you so much Sonic! I owe you big time!" Amy thanked.

"Don't worry about it. Just a friend helping a friend." Sonic replied.

"But you were willing to take your time and spend time with me to do well on this test. That means a lot to me." Amy admitted.

"I had nothing better to do. Besides, we need to catch up on what happened 2 years ago huh?"

"Yeah! Hey! Do you want to meet my parents?" Amy asked, excitedly.

"Sure. Let's just hope they don't get the wrong idea." Sonic chuckled.

 _At Amy's house_

"Amy should be arriving any minute now." Joselyn spoke, looking at Aleena.

"Don't worry about her. I trust her. Manic and Sonia are patiently waiting on the couch."

"I'm home!" Amy's voice called. She walked in with Sonic and greeted her mom and Aleena.

"Mom, Aleena…this is my friend Sonic. Sonic, that's my mom which you can call her Joselyn or Mrs. Williams and that's Aleena." Amy introduced.

"Hello Mrs. Williams and Mrs. Aleena." Sonic politely greeted.

"Hello Sonic. And please just call me Aleena."

"Hello Sonic. It's nice to meet you." Joselyn greeted back.

"Is dad here?" Amy asked. She was surprised when she called him dad for she wasn't used to it.

"He's coming home late tonight but he did send you hugs and kisses."

"Amy!" Sonia and Manic yelled.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted back, hugging them. Sonic smiled and awkwardly played with his fingers.

"Hey don't I know you?" Manic asked, walking up to Sonic.

"I don't think so. The name's Sonic."

"Manic. Do you go to Sega High?" Manic asked.

"Yeah! I'm assuming you go as well?" Sonic asked back.

"Yeah. My sister goes there as well. That's Sonia." Manic pointed. Sonia smiled and waved.

"Cool. Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to get going. It was nice meeting you all! Bye!" Sonic dashed off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Dang he's fast…" Manic muttered, amazed.

"Why does that hedgehog seem so familiar?" Aleena wondered, tapping her chin.

 **A/N: FINALLY I AM DOOOONE! SO OUR FIRST PROBLEM BEGINS! Sonic has now met Manic, Sonia, and Aleena! Plus Amy's mom! So just to give you guys a good idea, the next few chapters will finally start with Sonic hanging out with Manic, Sonia, and Amy! Little by little they start discovering amazing things! Also, I will start adding some small romance between the other gang starting off with Cream and Tails and so on! So a lot is in stored. Did I mention we have yet to introduce an old someone? Do you know who it is? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if anything seems wrong or off. Any questions please ask me so I can clear things! BYE!**


	19. Aleena's Tragic Loss

**Spring Break has officially started! Enjoy chapter 19!**

 _The next day_

Amy woke up very early the next day to buy a few items for her upcoming sleepover that she had planned for Sunday. She walked to a nearby store where she bought a couple of snacks such as popcorn, candy, sodas, water, cookies, and chips. She had already told her friends about the sleepover and everyone agreed to go except for Sally which Amy found odd. She was hoping everyone would be going but she understood if one person didn't want to go. The main reason why Amy had planned her sleepover was because she wanted her friends to know more about her. Sonic can't possibly be the only person who knows about her secret past. She can't bare the fact that he's the only one that knows. It's about time she started opening up to her friends and her close ones as well. She left the store and walked her way back to her house to get everything prepared. As she was walking, she saw a familiar hedgehog making her towards where Amy was.

"Sonia!" Amy happily greeted.

"Hey Amy!" Sonia greeted back, hugging Amy.

"What brings you out here so early in the morning?" Amy asked.

"Just doing my morning walk every day. How about?"

"I'm just buying a few snacks for the sleepover. Funny how we're seniors and we're still into them huh?" Amy asked, chuckling.

"You said it. Need some help with the bags? I have to head over your house anyway."

"That would be very nice," Amy said, handing Sonia a few bags. "Why do you have to head over my house?"

"My mom wanted me to give your mom some pictures in this envelope that she wouldn't let me see. She started acting very weird yesterday after she met Sonic. I don't know why." Sonia mentioned.

"Really? That's weird. Maybe the pictures have something to do with Sonic?" Amy suggested.

"But why him? He's not related to us so what does he have to do with her weird behavior?" Sonia asked.

"Let's just open the envelope and seal it back quickly."

"Alright." Sonia remarked, opening the envelope.

As Sonia opened the envelope, she took out the pictures and started looking through them with Amy one by one. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"They're just baby pictures of Manic and I. A blue hedgehog though? Who's he?" Sonia asked in awe.

"Omg…w-what if that's Sonic?" Amy suggested in shock.

"It looks like him but it could be any other blue hedgehog. How come I didn't know about this?" Sonia muttered, a bit angry.

"Does Manic know anything about this blue baby hedgehog?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so. But I am going to ask him later."

"You know…when I first met you guys, I noticed a picture of you two and your mom but with a blue hedgehog as well."

"Really? I never noticed. Well, let's seal the envelope and give it to your mom. I don't know why my mom didn't want me to see this." Sonia sighed. Both Amy and Sonia made their way towards Amy's house. Once they arrived they greeted Amy's mom and handed her the envelope. They both went upstairs to Amy's room and hang out for a while.

"What if that baby is Sonic? You and Manic sort of have a resemblance with Sonic." Amy remarked.

"But it can't be. I just simply can't believe that. Are you trying to say that I have another brother that I didn't know about for like 18 years? Don't you think my mom would have told us by now?" Sonia asked, crossing her arms.

"Good point. This is so mysterious…we HAVE to investigate more about this! What do you say?" Amy asked.

"I don't know…I don't think we should be involved with this sort of stuff. What if my mom is planning to tell us?" Sonia exclaimed.

"But what if she doesn't?" Amy asked, excitedly.

"Hm...alright! I'll tell this to Manic but with only one condition."

"Which is?"

"Sonic can't know about this or my mom. Deal?" Sonia asked, taking her hand out.

"Deal." Amy replied, shaking Sonia's hand.

"Alright. Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at what time is it again?"

"6:30 pm. See ya then!" Amy hugged Sonia and watched her leave. Once Sonia left, Amy walked up to her mom and sat next to her.

"M-Mom?" Amy stuttered.

"Yes?" Joselyn replied.

"Did Aleena ever have one more child after Sonia and Manic?" Amy asked. She was feeling nervous when Joselyn didn't reply. After a while of complete silence, Joselyn sighed and turned to look at Amy.

"Aleena doesn't like me telling other people about this story but I'll tell you since I think you deserve to know. As for your question, yes, Aleena did have another child. It's a sad story. I remember that a long time ago Aleena was told that she was going to have triplets and as soon as the 9 months had passed, she was crying in the hospital due to the pain she was in. Sonia was born first and then Manic. As soon as Maurice was born, she told the doctors that she wanted a few pictures of the 4 of them and the doctor took many of them. Later, Aleena passed out for a while and after 30 minutes of unconsciousness, she woke up to find herself in her bedroom with Manic and Sonia sleeping right next to her. She noticed Maurice was absent and so she ran downstairs to find your dad and I sitting on the living room couch watching TV and she asked if we'd seen Maurice and we asked her who was he. She claimed he was her third son and we told her that she only had 2 kids," Joselyn sighed, wiping a tear away.

"You should have seen her face…she was horrified when we asked her that. She never told us she was going to have triplets. Anyway, after we asked her that, we also told her that the doctors had also told us that she gave birth to two babies and that she was going to be okay. So, we believed them and took her and the 2 baby's home. After that, she showed us a few pictures that the doctor took of her and her 3 kids…instantly we realized we were fooled by them and she was right. She had one more baby that we didn't know about. I rushed to the hospital with your dad and we found the doctor that helped Aleena give birth. He told us he didn't know anything about a third baby from Aleena and that he only helped out with 2. We were so furious that we filed a report on the hospital and an investigation took place. Apparently, a few doctors were actually imposters. They found a way to sneak into the hospital as doctors and help mothers give birth. A total of 6 babies were taken away and were never found. After that, the hospital closed down for a few years until it reopened again. No reports of Maurice or any other baby were ever heard from again…" Joselyn ended, wiping a few tears away. She weakly smiled at Amy and got up, walking away upstairs.

Amy didn't know what to do. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. She was lost, confused, scared. She was so shocked that she now didn't want to believe that Maurice is Sonic. What she just heard was by far the worth and sad story ever. What was she going to do now knowing about Aleena's tragic loss of her son? It was going to haunt her forever unless she tells Sonic. But she couldn't. She didn't want to tell him. He doesn't need to know. He'll never know.

"What on earth am I going to do?" Amy asked herself, unable to move from her spot.

 **A/N: Pretty short chapter but a lot of information. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next one will be longer. I might publish an Easter one-shot tomorrow or later. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**We are at chapter 20! OMG I am so happy! Are you guys enjoying this story? Please give some feedback. Enjoy!**

After a while of sitting quietly on the couch, Amy got up and went upstairs to her room. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She never recalled Sonic mentioning anything about a hospital and who his real mom was but for her to find out about this before he did was just unbelievable. Was she really going to keep this secret away from him? What would happen if he found out while she already knew? Of course he would get mad but she knew he was hiding something from her so she didn't need to tell him until he told her what he was hiding from her. She finally decided that she needed to focus on her sleepover and make sure everything was ready for tomorrow.

"It's going to be hard trying not to tell Sonic this…" Amy sighed.

 _With Sonia and Manic_

After Sonia left Amy's house, she went back home and found Manic lying on the couch watching TV. She told him to sit up and after multiple orders, he finally sat up giving her an annoyed look. Sonia sat next to him and held what seemed to be a picture frame. She handed it to Manic and he looked at it not understanding what she was trying to tell him. After a few seconds of examining the picture, his eyes went wide letting Sonia know he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Who's this blue hedgehog?" Manic asked confused.

"I don't know…Amy and I just noticed the blue hedgehog. She thinks its Sonic and that he's are lost long brother." Sonia claimed.

"That's crazy. Wouldn't have mom told us this by now?" Manic asked.

"Exactly what I told Amy. It's kind of weird how she never told us this especially now since were pretty much adults. Do you want to ask her?" Sonia suggested.

"Not a good idea sis. She's been in her room all day after you left and she hasn't come out except when she needed to use the bathroom. I tried walking inside her room if she wanted anything to eat but she said she wasn't hungry. I'm kind of worried." Manic admitted, looking at the floor.

"I guess you're right. We'll talk to her about this later but right now you have to promise me that you won't tell mom or Sonic about this alright?" Sonia asked, taking out her pinky.

"Are you serious?" Manic asked, frowning.

"What?" Sonia looked at him confused.

"We're not 5 anymore. Pinky promises were like so 13 years ago." Manic chuckled.

"Okay and? You're never too old to do the little and fun things." Sonia stated, crossing her arms.

"Alright fine. Pinky promise." Manic muttered, taking his pinky out. Thy both locked pinkies together and both laughed together.

"You will never grow up huh?" Manic asked.

"Nope." Sonia smiled.

 _With Sonic and Tails_

"Dude I can't believe you asked Cream out on a date." Sonic chuckled.

"It's not a date…we're just hanging out today to get some ice cream." Tails mumbled.

"That's pretty much a date. How did you ask her?" Sonic asked.

"I asked her yesterday after school when she was putting her books away in her locker. I was surprised when she said yes to be honest…" Tails nervously admitted.

"At least she said yes right? Rejection would be terrible. That's why I am never planning to ask any girl out ever again." Sonic remarked.

"Oh reeeeeally?" Tails replied with sarcasm.

"Well, yeah."

"I thought you were going to ask Amy out." Tails mentioned, crossing his arms with a playful smirk.

"Psh, as if. She doesn't seem interested in anyone."

"So if she was interested in you would ask her out?" Tail asked.

"No, because I wouldn't be interested in her so it wouldn't work." Sonic replied.

"Okay suuuuuuuuure. Anyway, I have to go. I have to meet Cream by the Ice Cream parlor in 5 minutes. Talk to you later!" Tails dashed off, leaving Sonic alone.

"Gee…thanks for leaving me," Sonic muttered. "What am I going to do now?"

 _With Tails and Cream_

Cream was patiently sitting on a bench under tree protecting herself from the rays of the sun. Today was an average day with temperatures of 70 degrees. She wore a yellow skirt with a black tank top and black sandals. She didn't want to wear anything fancy because that wasn't her type of style. She was greeted by Tails who was a few feet away from her. Cream stood up and giggled at Tails when he stopped and started panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" Cream asked.

"Yeah…just…taking a nice run…" Tails spoke in between breaths.

"You didn't have to run. I would be okay with waiting a few more minutes. But I'm glad you're here. I can't wait to get some ice cream! Let's go!" Cream cheerfully exclaimed, grabbing Tails' hand and running with him towards the ice cream parlor.

 _At the Ice Cream Parlor_

Cream and Tails left the parlor with two ice cream cones. Cream had chosen mango meanwhile Tails picked strawberry. They both sat under a tree enjoying the soft breeze. Both Cream and Tails spent the whole time making jokes and talking about how school was until a certain topic was brought up by Tails.

"Does Amy ever talk about Sonic?" Tails randomly asked, making Cream feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I…I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that. You're going to have to ask Amy." Cream responded.

"But if I ask her she'll lie to me. I promise I won't tell." Tails promised.

"Alright…she sort of does. But it's tiny. Tomorrow we're having a girl's sleepover and maybe she'll confess. She said she had something very important to tell all of us and so we agreed to come." Cream remarked.

"I see," Tails replied. _'I guess it's finally time for Amy to tell everyone where she's really from'_ Tails thought, sadly. It was too bad for him that he only knew half about Amy's past.

"I'm kind of nervous of what she's going to tell us…her face looked so sad and scared. I hope it's nothing bad…" Cream admitted.

"Hopefully it won't…" Tails replied.

 _A/N: I'll update the next chapter soon! BYE_


	21. So close yet so far

**Chapter 21! Enjoy!**

 _The next day_

Today was day. Today Amy was finally going to tell her friends about herself. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to do this to herself again but she knew keeping things to yourself isn't always good, especially if only 2 people know. She spent all last night talking to herself through her mirror and practicing what she was going to tell her friends. She didn't want to stutter or mess up a single word. But was she _really_ ready to do this? Was she willing to tell her deep past to people whom she's only met for a couple of weeks? Not even Blaze or Cream knew much about her past. Amy was in her bedroom preparing everything for her sleepover that she set up. She looked down at the time and she still had an hour left. She wondered what she could do to keep herself busy. As she was thinking, a voice outside her window startled her.

"Hey Amy." The voice greeted. Amy quickly turned around and gasped. She walked up towards her window and met the familiar blue hedgehog.

"Hey? What are you doing here? How did you climb that tree?" Amy asked, surprised.

"I was bored and decided to see you. Also, I can climb trees pretty well. Mind if I come in?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all. Why would I want some stranger climbing my tree near my bedroom window and ask to come in?" Amy asked sarcastically making Sonic roll his eyes. He landed in a crouch position and stood up, casually making his way towards Amy's bed. He jumped on her bed laying down.

"So? What's with the snacks?" Sonic asked, stealing a chip from the counter of snacks.

"I'm having a sleepover with the girls tonight." Amy replied.

"And you didn't invite me? Geez…I thought we were friends…" Sonic exclaimed, sadly.

"Oh my god! Sonic stop being so funny." Amy chuckled, sitting on her bed.

"But why a sleepover?" Sonic asked.

"I want the girls to get to know me better…" Amy responded. In an instant, Sonic knew what she meant by what she said. Her tone said it all. He sat up and scooted next to her.

"Just to make sure…do you me-"

"Yes, I know what you were going to say. You and I believe Tails are the only 2 that know about me. I don't want just 2 people knowing about me. I need more friends to know about me. My adoptive parents don't even know yet and I'm not planning to tell them…yet." Amy admitted.

"I see. I can't blame you. I think I would have done same."

"Yeah. But I feel like I'm going to break down. I don't want that…" Amy confessed, standing up and walking towards her mirror. She looked at herself sadly. Sonic couldn't help but feel sad for her. He can't imagine what she went through since he's never been through what she went through. Meanwhile Amy was thinking, a pain in her chest suddenly hit her after realization of seeing Sonic.

" _The thing about Sonic…!" Amy yelled in her mind._

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked?

Amy nervously turned around facing him and quickly nodded. She smiled nervously and scratched her head making her way towards him. She sat next to him and turned her head to look at his face. Sonic couldn't help but squint his eyes at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Something is up. Tell me." Sonic demanded.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is up. See?" Amy replied, pointing at her ceiling.

"Haha. Very funny. You know what I mean. You know something and I want to know what it is."

"I don't know anything. I swear." Amy responded.

"Tell me."

"Fine." Amy sighed.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"I…I love cheese." Amy remarked, taking a deep breath.

"Cheese? Well, that's interesting." Sonic mumbled.

"Yeah! If you want I can give a long history about cheese."

"Nah. Not in the mood. Anyway, since on Monday it's already October and its Halloween month…I was wondering in advance if you'd like to go with me to the school's Halloween dance. Not as a date or anything but like a partner thing if you know what I mean." Sonic explained, trying not to blush.

"Wow. Um, sure! It should be fun. Why are you asking me though?" Amy asked, confused. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I have nobody to ask and I guess you have nobody to ask you out but me." Sonic explained.

"Makes sense! You got yourself a date. Wait, I mean a partner thing." Amy nervously chuckled, looking away.

"Cool. I can't wait. This is going to be fun! This will be my first school dance." Sonic admitted.

"Are you for real? You've never been to one?" Amy asked in awe.

"No. I was never really into them but since this is my senior year…I want to make it a memorable year. Something worth looking back into when I'm older." Sonic replied, laying back to look up at the ceiling.

"You never took Sally?" Amy asked.

"Nope. As much as she wanted to go I always rejected her invitation. Sure, I felt bad for her but I just knew I wouldn't enjoy going to one. I wasn't really a good boyfriend towards her. I can see why she broke up with. I guess it really wasn't your fault." Sonic spoke, lowering his voice in guilt. He hated himself for being rude to Amy. He didn't know why he blamed everything on her. Ever since he saw her after 2 years, mixed feelings swam around him leaving him confused and angry. He was never the type to understand feelings. Let alone a girls feelings.

"It's alright. I'm not mad or disappointed. I can see why you blamed everything on me but just know that if you need someone to talk to I'm right here. Climb my tree at 3 in the morning if you have to and we'll talk. Just please don't suddenly treat me like trash." Amy stated. Sonic smiled and nodded. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Amy gasped looking at the time.

"Oh my god! It's already 6:30!? You have to get out of here! I hear my friends making their way upstairs." Amy nervously screamed, pulling Sonic's arm and shoving him onto her closet. He groaned in pain after slamming his face on her wall.

"Sorry. But don't say anything or make any noise. Don't even breathe alright?" Amy whispered loud enough for him to hear. Her door suddenly slammed wide open revealing her friends with their sleeping bags with their own games and snacks. Amy greeted all of her friends and let everyone adjust themselves.

"I can't wait to start! We're going to have so much fun!" Sonia squealed.

"Me too! I brought my mini speaker to dance to every song we want." Cream cheerfully exclaimed.

"I brought a few games we can play if we get bored." Blaze spoke, waving her games around.

"I got movies!" Rouge remarked.

"Where's Sally?" Amy asked.

"She said she couldn't make it." Sonia replied.

"Oh, alright. Well before we start I want to talk to you guys…something personal that not many people know." Amy nervously spoke, looking at her closet where Sonic was quietly listening. Sonic mentally cheered her on knowing she could do it. Her friends were looking at Amy with full concern which only made her even more nervous. She stayed quiet for about 5 minutes until she decided it wasn't the right time.

" _I can't tell them yet…not just the girls but the guys as well. Maybe when all the gang is together I'll tell them."_ Amy thought, taking a deep breath. She focused back to her friends and smiled.

"Actually, how about we just get this sleepover started?" Amy asked in a cheerful voice. Her friends cheered in reply. Amy was sure she heard a deep sigh and she knew it came from her closet. She gasped in realization when she remembered Sonic was still inside her closet. She walked towards her closet and slightly opened the door ajar. She peeked inside and noticed how uncomfortable Sonic looked. He was hunched up in a corner surrounded by clothes and shoes. Amy let out a small giggle before letting herself in and closing the door behind her.

"Okay, I know you are very uncomfortable right now but if you want leave, I'm going to have to cause a distraction. Just let me think of one alright?"

"Why didn't you tell them?" Sonic asked.

"I wasn't ready."

"And when will you be ready?" Sonic asked again.

"I don't know. Until the time is right." Amy sighed.

"Well, I won't pressure into doing something you don't want to do but I really do suggest you tell them soon. You might not know when telling someone can come in handy. But if you want, I can set up a group meeting at school one of these days." Sonic recommended.

"That would be nice. I would appreciate that so much." Amy smiled.

"Amy? Where did you go?" Cream asked aloud.

"Maybe she's in the closet?" Sonia suggested.

"Uh oh…" Both Sonic and Amy muttered.

"I'll check." Rouge spoke, her footsteps making towards the closet. Rouge suddenly opened the door and gasped causing everyone else to gasp.

"AMY!"

 **A/N: UH OH! Did Rouge see Sonic or was she just playing around? Find out on the next chapter!**


	22. Deep confession revealed

**Here's chapter 22! Enjoy**

"AMY!" Rouge frantically yelled. Amy stood still as a statue and smiled, blocking Sonic as much as she could. At first Rouge didn't seem to notice much behind her but when she saw a familiar white and red sneaker with a yellow buckle, Rouge smirked and winked at Amy. After a couple of seconds, Amy sighed and nodded. She took a step to a side and introduced Sonic who nervously waved.

"Am I missing something here?" Rouge asked, rubbing her chin.

"No. If it's what I think you're thinking, then no." Amy replied.

"Sonic? Anything to add?" Rouge asked, looking down at him.

"Nope. I just happened to end up here somehow." Sonic spoke, standing up.

"Well, I'll get the girls out of here while you help Sonic get out." Rouge remarked, closing the closet door. Amy let out a deep sigh of relief and turned around, facing him. He shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Hey! Rouge! What are you doing?! I'm painting my nails!" Sonia cried.

"Yeah! I was reading my book and now I lost my page I was on." Blaze whined, crossing her arms.

"I was watching a movie…" Cream sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll be back. Amy has to do something that she doesn't want anyone to see." Rouge exclaimed, closing the door behind her. As soon as Amy felt the room silent, she opened the door and guided Sonic out. He stretched his legs and back after sitting on the floor for what seemed like hours.

"You can go now." Amy remarked, pointing at her window.

"Alright. I'll go. See you tomorrow at school." Sonic replied, making his way out the window. Amy walked towards her window and watched as Sonic made his way down landing on the ground safely. He waved goodbye and dashed off. A while later her friends came back in, hugging Amy.

"Where were you? Let's have fun!" Cream cheered, pulling Amy by the arm. She didn't argue and went along with her friends, having the time of her life. Amy realized that she had hosted her first sleepover. She always wanted one since she was young but never got the chance. Now, she was finally experiencing her first sleepover.

Throughout the whole night, the girls had a blast doing everything together. At one point, they were exhausted and fell asleep. The girls slept peacefully especially Amy who will never forget the joy of friends spending time together. What else could she possibly ever ask for?

 _The next day_

Amy was awoken by her friends who were already dressed and prepared to go to school. She looked at the time and it was barely 6:30 in the morning. She groaned in annoyance and covered her face with a pillow.

"Come on Amy! We're going to be late!" Rouge lied.

"Noooo. We start school at 8:20. I still have like one hour before I get up." Amy whined.

"The earlier the better! Besides, Sonic texted the whole gang to come early and to meet up at the library. Nobody is in there and he said it was very important." Sonia explained. Amy raised her head as soon as she heard Sonic's name. She had a bad feeling she knew what the meet up was about. She got herself to get up and get dressed. It took her 15 minutes before she was making her way downstairs where her mom had already made breakfast for everyone. They all ate and thanked her after. The girls all walked out the house and started walking to school where they would meet up with the boys.

"Why do you think Sonic made us meet up at the library?" Blaze asked, looking at her friends.

"I don't know. Must be important." Rouge replied, shrugging.

"I hope it's nothing bad." Cream sighed with a hint of worry.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." Sonia reassured.

Amy was silently walking with her friends not listening to their conversation. She was deep in thought about what Sonic was planning. When he suggested about getting the group to meet together, she didn't think he would do it immediately. She wasn't even prepared for what she was going to say. She felt her heart beating fast and a few sweat drops forming on her forehead. She looked sick.

"Amy? A-Are you alright?" Cream asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling this weather today." Amy replied, faking a smile.

"You're right. This weather is warm for October." Rouge stated, fanning her face with her hand. Everyone laughed at Rouge. After a couple of minutes later, the school was in sight and the girls rushed towards the boys who were already in front of the school.

"Hey guys!" The girls greeted.

"It's about time!" Knuckles whined, frowning at Rouge.

"It wasn't our fault. Amy didn't want to get up." Rouge argued, eyeing Knuckles. Amy rolled her eyes and accidently made eye contact with Sonic who was looking at her with a small smile. She didn't smile but instead frown at him. He knew why she frowned and he shrugged in reply.

"We should go in. I want to know what this is about." Silver remarked, walking inside with everyone else following him. Amy was behind everyone along with Sonic who wanted to talk to her.

"Why did you do this without telling me…?" Amy asked, her head hanging down.

"I know I have no right to do this without your permission but I just felt that today is the day. You need to tell them. The library is the perfect place since nobody is in there."

"Alright…I'll try…" Amy muttered, making her way inside the library. The gang sat at the farthest table on the second floor and all eyes were on Amy who was sitting right in front of the table with Sonic next to her.

"Are you two going out?" Tails asked, a smile forming on his face.

"OMG! I KNEW IT AMY!" Rouge squealed.

"Shhh! We're in the library!" Silver yelled.

"Um…Silver? No yelling." Blaze pointed out, chuckling.

"Oops…" Silver muttered, laughing.

"Anyway, no. We're not going out." Sonic remarked.

"I need to tell you guys something very personal. I've never told this to anyone else but Sonic and a little bit of Tails. But you guys have to promise me that this stays between us. Alright?" Amy asked, looking at everyone. Everyone nodded and quietly listened to what she was going to say next.

"Alright…I want to start off with the fact that I have been a victim of sexual harassment when I was younger…"

 **A/N: You guys know the whole story so I'm just not going to explain again since even for me the story is toooo deep XD**

Minutes had passed and Amy was crying trying to wipe her tears away. It hurt way too much for her to explain the story that she's been keeping for a long time. She forgot how scary her life was when she was younger. Her friends were so shocked that they didn't know what to say or how to react. All they felt was sadness. Sonic stood up and tried comforting her by hugging her, letting himself feel Amy's tears all over his chest. Everyone else soon got up and hugged Amy trying to cheer her up. While the group was surrounding her with hugs, none of them were aware of a figure hiding behind a bookshelf with a phone who recorded the whole thing. The figure left, trying not to make a single sound.

"I'm sorry guys but I want to be alone right now…" Amy whispered, walking away from her friends. She left the library and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Dang…no way such a cheerful girl like Amy could have possibly gone through that." Shadow exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I never knew that part of Amy's past…" Tails muttered.

"Why do I feel like I want to go find Amy's abuser and strangle him?" Blaze remarked, clenching her fists.

"We should go look for her. We still have like 40 minutes before school starts and she needs comfort right now." Sonic stated, dashing out the library along with everyone else.

"Did I do the right thing…?" Sonic asked himself, feeling somewhat guilty.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. An A- and a familiar figure!

**Chapter 23! Enjoy**

Amy made herself inside the bathroom and locked the bathroom door. She placed her back on the door and slowly slid down until she was on the floor. She hid her face on her knees and quietly sniffed. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She felt relieved although bringing back the old times was very tough for her. Especially if they were bad. She was thankful for what Sonic had done because she would have never done it anytime sooner. Now her friends knew. Now what? Are her friends going to treat her more nice or different because they feel pity towards her? That's exactly what she didn't want.

"E-Everything t-turned out okay…" Amy muttered, wiping her nose.

 _With Sonic and the gang_

"I couldn't find her in the second floor." Silver and Blaze remarked, panting heavily.

"She was not in the gym or field area." Tails and Cream spoke.

"Not in any of the first floor classrooms." Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow exclaimed.

"She was not outside of the school." Manic and Sonia sighed.

"Where the heck did she go?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"Did anyone check the bathrooms?" Cream asked, looking at everyone.

"Nope." Everyone replied in sync.

"Search in every bathroom!" Sonic demanded, rushing to the nearest bathroom he could find. Everyone soon after left as well. Sonic saw 4 bathrooms and quickly ran inside the boy's bathroom while peeking inside the girl's bathroom. He noticed out of the 4 bathrooms, 1 was closed and locked. He knocked on the door and called out Amy's name.

"Amy? I know you're in their…" Sonic remarked, placing his ear on the door.

"Not now Sonic…I want to be left alone." Amy replied.

"But being alone in a situation like this right now isn't good. You need your friends…" Sonic spoke.

"Why would I want to see my friends who will feel pity for me every time they see me?" Amy spat.

Sonic didn't respond. He knew Amy had a point.

"Well, if you tell them I'm sure they won't give you any pity." Sonic suggested.

"How can they not give me pity after what they heard?"

"I guess…but are you mad at me?" Sonic asked, nervously.

"No. Why would I be?" Amy asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Well, I kind of arranged this group meeting without your permission and I know you didn't want to talk about this situation so I figured you were mad at m-"

"I'm not. I should be thanking you because I would have never gotten the guts to talk today." Amy admitted.

"Whew! Thanks. I feel so much better." Sonic sighed in relief. He took a step back when he heard the lock unlock and saw the girl he's been dreading to see. Amy smiled and hugged Sonic. He was stunned at first but slowly hugged back. After a couple of seconds, they both let go as soon as they heard footsteps making their way towards them.

"AMY!" The gang cried.

"Hey guys!" Amy cheerfully greeted.

"Are you alright?" The girls asked. Amy nodded in reply.

"Good! We should start hedging to class. The bell will ring in 2 minutes!" Blaze cried, rushing to her class. Everyone laughed and ran to their classes. The rest of the day went well with the gang spending their time together as usual. Amy completely forgot about the situation earlier and focused on her school work. She was making her way to her science class and sat down. As soon as she read the board, she screamed in fear. Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong Amy?" Silver asked.

"T-The test is today!?" Amy frantically asked.

"Yeah? You didn't know?" Shadow asked. Amy shook her head.

"I forgot…"

"Well class! Today is the big exam! Good luck!" Amy's teacher exclaimed, passing out the tests. Amy nervously looked at the first question and she immediately banged her head on her desk. Silver looked at her with a confused look but shrugged it off. Amy soon began answering the questions that seemed very familiar to her. After an hour of silence in the classroom, Amy finished her test and handed it to her teacher who already began grading her test. A few seconds later he handed it to her and Amy couldn't dare look at it. She placed her test inside her binder and waited until she saw Sonic. The bell rang and Amy ran to her next class where she would see Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, running towards him. He was already sitting at his desk, writing down today's lesson. He quickly looked up. She took out her binder and handed him her test. She closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

"Oh." Sonic muttered, scaring Amy.

"I did badly huh?" Amy sighed, sitting down on her desk and placing her head on her desk.

"Nope."

"What did I get?!" Amy anxiously asked.

"A-"

Amy squealed so loud that the whole class angrily glared at her. Sonic covered his ears and flinched at her high pitch. After he heard nothing, he uncovered his ears and looked at Amy who was practically smiling as wide as she could.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"That is the best science grade I have ever gotten! How can I ever thank you?" Amy asked.

"Never squeal next to me."

"Deal!" Amy agreed.

Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled.

 _After school_

Amy walked out of school along with her friends who were right behind her. She wanted to do something with her friends but didn't know what. She turned back to look at them and all of her friends were happily talking about unknown topics. Sonic ran up next to her and elbowed her.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I want to do something but I don't know what…" Amy replied. As she was thinking, she bumped into someone and quickly apologized.

"I am so sorry…" Amy apologized, looking at the person she accidently bumped into. Her eyes immediately went wide when she saw the figure. Sonic also looked at the figure and felt goosebumps running through his body. The figure smiled down at both of the hedgehogs.

"Hello, I was wondering where I can find the principal's office." The figure asked.

Amy was lost at words but kept on staring at the figure with fear. Instead, Sonic answered and directed the figure. He thanked him and walked away. Sonic looked at Amy and waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head and looked at Sonic.

"W-W-Was he who I think he is…?" Amy trembled.

"I don't know…but something did feel odd about him." Sonic muttered.

"I hope it's not who I think it is…why do you think he asked for the principal?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. Want to go find out?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded and told the gang that they would meet up with them very soon. Sonic soon dashed away with Amy towards the principal's office. Once they arrived, they quietly sneaked inside the office and made their way towards the principal's door where it was closed. They placed their ears on the door and quietly listened.

"Hello, I am Mr. Vizley and I am the school's principal. I'm assuming you're here because of the teacher opening for Language Arts am I right?"

"Yes. I believe I would make a great teacher. I graduated from college and got my teaching degree 2 years ago. I have no criminal records as you can see in this paper." The figure stated, handing the principal a few papers with important information. After a while of scanning, Mr. Vizley smiled and thanked the figure.

"We will inform you as soon as possible when the spot is open. I can't believe Mrs. Dice suddenly quit her job without a reason. In about 1 week we will give you a call. Have a nice day."

Amy's heart froze and sat on the floor in disbelief. Sonic quickly dragged her away from the door and hid behind a plant just in time before the door opened with the figure walking out of the office. Sonic glared at the figure.

"I-I can't believe it…he's going to be our new LA teacher…" Amy whispered.

"We don't know that yet. He might not qualify." Sonic replied.

"He looks a lot like Taylor…what if it is him…?" Amy asked, sounding like a young, scared child.

"If it is him…I won't let him lay a finger on you," Sonic spoke, looking at Amy.

"I'll make sure of it."

 **A/N: UH OH! Is it him? Or not? What happens when he gets the job? Things are starting to get crazy! Not to mention this is only the beginning of the upcoming problems! I'll update soon!**


	24. He's back

**Here's another chapter of H.S Love! Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter! I enjoy reading them! Enjoy!**

Amy and Sonic quickly made their way out of the office without getting caught. They walked out of the school and rushed to meet up with their friends. As soon as they caught up to them, Amy told the news to everyone.

"Were having a new ELA teacher." Amy spoke, taking a deep breath.

"Cool! Who is it?" Knuckles asked.

"His name is Taylor." Sonic replied.

Tails gasped. Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong Tails?" Cream asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Anyway, keep explaining." Tails chuckled, nervously.

"We don't know much. But we know he's trying to apply to be a language arts teacher. He seems like he's a very weird guy. His presence is scary." Amy admitted, slightly shivering.

"I'm pretty sure he can't be that bad." Silver remarked, cheering Amy up.

 _2 weeks later_

School went on as usual. Classes were boring, lunch was lunch, and students were plain old students. As the school days went by, the Halloween dance was coming up. The school was already decorated with Halloween decorations and posters everywhere. Everyone was talking about what costumes they were going to wear and what candy they were going to bring for the dance.

The Sonic gang was really excited for the dance as well. They had already planned out what they were going to wear and what they were going to bring. As long as the group enjoyed each other's company, everything was going to be alright.

"Sonic! We're going to be late to our next class! Stop reading every poster you see!" Amy sighed, trying to drag him.

"But I think this is a new one! Aren't you excited for the dance?!" Sonic excitedly asked.

"Yes. But if you keep bringing it up, I might just lose interest." Amy joked.

Sonic rolled his eyes and caught up with Amy who was already inside class. Sonic ran behind her and rushed to his seat. Amy sat on hers and looked at the clock. She was surprised Mrs. Dice was not in her seat writing down today's agenda like she normally does. The bell was about to ring and no sign of any teacher. Amy started to grow anxious for her mind was screaming at her to be aware. Sonic also felt a bit anxious. He had goosebumps all over his arms.

"Something's not right…" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"I know. I feel something bad." Sonic replied.

The door suddenly opened. A figure walked in and wrote his name on the board. He sat down on a chair and smiled at everyone.

"Hello class. I am your new Language Arts teacher. My name is Taylor. I hope we can all get along and make this last year a great one." Taylor introduced.

Amy mentally cried meanwhile Sonic silently growled and glared at Taylor. Taylor was aware of Sonic and Amy's behavior towards him and he just smirked in return. The rest of the class period resulted with Taylor explaining today's lesson and how he was going to prepare the class with exams in May. The bell soon rang and Amy quickly rushed out of class.

"Ms. Rose? Do you mind staying for just one minute so I could talk to you?" Taylor asked, politely.

"I actually do mind because I'm going to be late for my next class…" Amy explained, slowly making her way outside. Sonic was the last to leave and walked up to Taylor.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to be back one day?" Taylor wondered, thinking back into the past.

"You did…but I didn't believe you would be back. If you came here to get revenge on Amy or even me, it's not going to be easy. And with me by Amy's side, there is no doubt you'll ever get to her. So, good luck." Sonic chuckled, walking away. He was about to leave when his was grabbed by his shoulder. He turned around and faced Taylor up close.

"Have you forgotten I am your new teacher? I have the privilege to kick you out of my class or maybe even suspend you." Taylor grinned. Sonic rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"It won't be that hard to expose who you really are. Besides, I know your deep secret. I read it in your diary. How could you murder Amy's mom?" Sonic asked, his voice full of hatred.

"So you know eh? Do you have any evidence?" Taylor asked, in a challenging tone.

"I have the paper with me. The date and your signature which I believe you still use to this day." Sonic replied, grinning at Taylor.

"Hmph. Get out of my class before I get really angry." Taylor muttered.

Sonic chuckled and walked away. He felt proud of himself and kept his word. He would do anything he was able to do to get Taylor thrown in jail. But as he mentioned the murder of Amy's mom, he realized he had to tell Amy at some point. But when and how was the big question.

What he did know was that Taylor was a dangerous person and Amy needed to be protected. Until Sonic was able to figure out how to expose Taylor's true identity, his biggest priority was protecting Amy and making sure she's never alone at school.

 _7_ _th_ _period_

"Haha Tails! You are so funny! How did you come up with that joke?" Cream giggled, holding Tails hand as they were both making their way towards 7th period.

"Oh…you know… just me being silly." Tails chuckled, trying to hide his blush.

Ever since Tails went on his date with Cream to the ice cream parlor, they became closer than ever. They spent lunch together every day and sometimes hanged out in the library to study. It was clear to everyone that they both liked each other but Tails and Cream always denied the claim.

Amy was in her seat quietly moaning in frustration. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy but Amy didn't care. She couldn't believe Taylor was back and that he was going to make her senior year miserable. She's still adjusting to her new family. She's still dealing with the fact that she knows a deep secret that Sonic should know but doesn't. The Halloween Dance is coming up and she's going with Sonic! Who she still has a small crush on. Her life was just full of drama and problems that she doesn't need.

Mr. Sherman arrived to his class and told everyone to sit down. He explained that today's class was going to be involved with the Halloween dance and what suggested ideas the students had to make the first dance of the school year a success.

"So? Any ideas?" Mr. Sherman asked.

Silver raised his hand. Judging by the big grin on his face, he had a great idea.

"What if we make a small haunted house in the gym? Since our gym is like huge…maybe we can make a small haunted house in one corner?" Silver suggested. He heard mumbles and whispers from other classmates which made him feel a bit nervous but soon everyone agreed, liking his idea.

"I'll write that in the maybe section. That is a very good idea though. Anyone else?"

Amy raised her hand.

"Can we have like a lot of chaperons?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"No!"

"Come on."

Some students replied to Amy's request in a negative way. The more chaperons the less fun the dance would be. But Amy had a specific reason why she asked.

"The only chaperons that I know who are going to be there are the principal and Vice principal, the 4 of the 8 security guards of our school, and some parents who volunteered to attend the dance. Sounds good to you?"

"Y-Yeah. Any teachers?" Amy asked.

"Well, our new ELA teacher will be there as well. He's going to be in charge of the games that he will be hosting. Isn't it great?" Mr. Sherman asked, excitedly.

"No…" Amy muttered.

"Well class, more ideas are welcome. In the meantime, I want everyone with their assigned partner to check on their boards and see if any updating is needed. You have 15 minutes."

Amy and Sonic walked together to their board and checked out if it needed any updating. Luckily their board was still brand new.

"Awww man! They ripped out the information!" Silver cried.

"Sonic…I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I want to go to the dance anymore…"

"Is it because of Taylor?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded in reply.

"Look, I already told you that he won't get to you as long as I'm here. I pretty much already made it clear to him anyway in 2nd period. Besides, we won't be anywhere near him alright? Just please go." Sonic begged, making a puppy face.

"…..Alright." Amy replied.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it! Bye!**


	25. Operation Protect Amy

**Here's chapter 25! Thank you for the reviews! You have no idea how happy I was when I read them! Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about summer. As the school year is coming to an end for me on the 14th of this month, I have decided to be more active during the summer this year. That means that I won't be in the house much since I will be out almost all day and won't be back until late at night. With me not being home all day means no time to write stories! :( Trust me…this isn't up to me. My mom is making me go to this sports camp at a university and as much as I'd rather stay at home and write, I do want to stay in shape by the time high school starts because I will start my freshman year! I'm excited yet super nervous! Do any of you guys mind telling me your high school experience or are still currently attending? Or maybe you are about to start high school? I need to know what to expect in my freshman year so I'm prepared. Back to the camp thing…I will only have the first 2 weeks of June as break at home and as the beginning of July starts, that's where I will be very busy. But I'll try to update once in a while. So that's just a heads up. Anyway, enjoy chapter 25!**

7th period came to an end and everyone went home. Amy was walking home alone since she didn't feel like walking with her friends. She really needed to think some things through for her final year at high school which took a terrible turn. She had so much to worry about. Taylor, the secret about Sonic, going to the dance with Sonic, and talking to her parents soon about her past. She didn't know what to start with first and what should be the end. Of course Taylor was going to be the first worry. But the second? Third? Fourth?

"How am I going to deal with all of this? I know Sonic is going to be furious with me if he finds out about his real birth parents…especially if I know. Taylor is a creep and he needs to be thrown in jail but that won't be easy if I have no evidence of his crimes. I have to go on a date with Sonic. Wait…not a date. I think he likes me though. I sort of do have a little crush on him. My mom and dad have to know sooner or later. Ugh! Life stinks!" Amy yelled with frustration.

Amy yelled so loud that a certain chipmunk heard a couple of feet away. She turned around and spotted Amy walking the same direction she was going to. She walked towards Amy and smiled.

"Hey Amy. It's been a while." Sally greeted.

"Hey Sally! It has been a while. What have you been up to?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just been busy lately that's all. Anyway, I heard you yelling. Is something wrong?"

Amy sighed. "Yeah. I've been having so much problems lately. I don't know what to do…"

"Have you talked to your friends about it?"

"Um…well, sort of?" Amy replied, not sure how to respond.

"Hm…well, all I can tell you is that some problems aren't as complicated as they seem unless you make it complicated. I'm pretty sure some of your problems aren't that bad. Just fix the problems you know you can fix and save the complicated ones for last." Sally advised.

"Hm…you're right! I never thought of it that way. Thank you so much Sally! I have to get home now." Amy remarked, hugging Sally. In a couple of seconds, Amy had already disappeared leaving Sally alone.

"You're welcome." Sally muttered.

 _With Sonic_

Sonic was with the gang at the park relaxing. They all agreed going to the park right after school to spend some time together and talk about the events that are going on.

"So why didn't Amy come with us?" Blaze asked.

"She said she wanted to be alone and think some things that are going on with her right now." Sonic replied, laying down.

"That poor girl has had enough problems so why does she still have more?" Shadow asked, shaking his head.

"She's kept a lot of things to herself and I guess what went around came around…" Tails responded.

"Why can't she just admit she needs help from us?" Rouge asked, a bit upset.

"She's very independent. Trust me. After sort of living with her, she's been able to do everything on her own. She hated boys and I guess that's what made her strong," Sonic explained. "But what keeps on bothering me about her is that she's hiding something from me. Every time I see her, she gets very stiff with me and her eyes show pity. I just don't know what it is."

"Have you tried asking her?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. But she always denies it. That's why I stopped asking her."

"What inspires me about her is that after everything she's been through, she's still so enthusiastic and very sweet to everyone. Most people remain traumatized and they change completely." Cream spoke.

"So Sonic…when are you going to ask Amy out?" Silver asked, grinning.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sonic nervously replied.

"Don't act dumb. We all know you like her." Shadow exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"You know, she likes you as well." Blaze mentioned, smiling.

"She does?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"Yup. I ship you two. You guys are cute together." Blaze replied.

"You should totally ask her out!" Cream cheerfully exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure she's not interested in relationships….I never hear her talk about dating." Sonic sighed.

"I think we can do something about that…" Rouge muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Uh oh…what are you planning?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"That you don't need to worry about. My plan isn't going to work until a few more months pass." Rouge responded.

"Anyway…did you know that Taylor is our new Acc. ELA teacher? The one that torture Amy?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in sync.

"Yup…he's out for revenge. He told me right in my face." Sonic remarked.

"Woah…what are we going to do? Amy can't be alone at school than…" Silver spoke.

"We're just going to have to be with her everywhere she goes until school ends." Blaze suggested.

"Alright. This is operation protect Amy." Sonic exclaimed.

"Agreed." Everyone else said in sync.

 **A/N: Here's another chapter! It may not be that important but the operation protect Amy will be. OH! I also wanted to let you guys know that I came up with a new story called Enemies to Best Friends and I really suggest you guys reading it. I think it's somewhat unique in my opinion and it's just fun. I hope you guys have the time to read it. Enjoy this chapter and the next one will hopefully be up soon! BYE!**


	26. Threat

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _The Next Day_

Amy was walking to school as her normal morning routine. As autumn was making its way, the weather had gotten really chilly and very breezy. Amy loved this type of weather because she got to wear comfortable, warm clothes like a beanie, scarf, a denim jacket with a sleeved shirt and jeans along with cute boots. She was peacefully walking by herself when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around only to find the gang all bunched up behind her.

"Hey Amy!" Everyone greeted.

"Um…Hi guys. What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked, confused.

"Walking to school. Where else?" Rouge replied.

"Okay. Well I guess we can all walk to school together." Amy spoke, walking with her friends who suddenly surrounded her with her in the middle. Amy looked at everyone with a confused look but didn't bother to ask.

"So? What's up guys?" Amy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"We've been good. How about you?" Silver asked.

"I've been good as well. Are you guys excited about the Halloween dance? Just 3 more weeks!" Amy mentioned. Sonic instantly blushed when she mentioned the dance. He couldn't wait to go to his first dance.

"I'm totally excited! I got my costume ready." Cream responded, smiling at Tails.

"Me too." Tails replied.

"I haven't decided mine yet…" Blaze muttered.

"I don't even want to go." Shadow stated.

"Come on! Everyone has to go!" Knuckles whined, crossing his arms.

"That's so like you Shadow. Always skipping the fun things. You got to live life to the fullest." Sonic remarked.

"Hmph." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I just can't wait to go eat candy!" Amy chirped.

"As if we're going trick or treating." Knuckles muttered.

Amy blushed and nervously chuckled.

"You're joking right?" Knuckles asked, seriously.

"I'm not. I've never really went out to trick or treat before…" Amy sadly replied.

Knuckles was elbowed by Rouge and Blaze who gave him a glare. Knuckles sighed. The conversation shortly ended when everyone arrived at school. Amy was going to head off to her first period class along with Rouge. Everyone parted ways and headed off to their class as well.

As class was in session, Amy was quietly doing her work trying to finish so it didn't end up being homework. As usual, it only took her 15 minutes to finish every question. Rouge noticed she was done and looked down at her paper. She sighed when she noticed she was still on the first question. Sally was also watching Amy but she didn't know why. Lately she's seen Amy as in a different perspective and she didn't like it. After she heard the confession which she recorded, she saw Amy differently and couldn't believe a girl like her had a background so deep. Rouge noticed Sally staring at Amy but didn't think much of it.

Minutes later passed and the bell rang. Amy packed her school work and walked out of class. Rouge quickly rushed behind her and saw Sonic up ahead. She winked at him with a thumbs up letting him know that she was all good. Sonic smiled and bumped into Amy.

"Oh hey Amy! Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Um…to our next class. Where are you going?" Amy asked, raising a brow.

"Well to our second class as well! Let's go. We're going to be late." Sonic remarked, grabbing her hand and rushing to their next class. They both arrived on time and sat on their seats. As usual, Amy felt anxious when she was in this class but she felt a bit safe with Sonic. Taylor walked into class and greeted everyone. He began the lesson which surprised Amy because he knew so much of what he was teaching and barely gave eye contact towards her.

"Maybe he changed…?" Amy whispered to herself. Sonic's ear twitched when he heard what she said.

"Maybe this is what he wants Amy to believe. Dang…he's actually pretty smart." Sonic thought, sighing.

The second class went by really smooth and Sonic walked out of class with Amy making sure she arrived to her third class. Blaze and Cream were already in class waiting for Sonic to give the signal that second class went great. He winked with a thumbs up and sat down.

Amy quietly observed what Sonic had signaled to Cream and Blaze and she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. She sat down and took out her books. She began reading today's lesson hoping she could get the reading over with. Nothing much happened during the third period and the bell rang. It was lunch time and the gang met up at their usual table talking and eating. Amy was in between Silver and Cream and ate her lunch while listening to the gang talking. She knew something was going on between everyone that she didn't know about but she was determined to find out.

"I'm going to go the bathroom…" Amy exclaimed, getting up.

"We'll go with you!" Blaze, Cream, and Rouge remarked, standing up.

"Um…okay." Amy replied, smiling. The girls left the cafeteria leaving the boys all alone.

"So how's Amy doing so far?" Knuckles asked.

"Pretty good. Taylor hasn't been near her…yet." Sonic replied.

"I think following her everywhere she goes is pointless. The poor girl can't even go to the bathroom alone. I'm pretty sure she's capable of protecting herself. Didn't you say she had like some big, heavy hammer?" Shadow asked.

"Well, yeah…but I haven't seen her using it in a while so it makes me think she can't use it anymore. But she doesn't seem to care we're with her. But you want to know something strange? I heard Amy in 2nd period whispering to herself that Taylor might have changed." Sonic informed.

"Uh oh…you know what this means right?" Silver spoke.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"She's going to put her guard down and when she least expects it, he'll do something to her!" Silver cried.

"Don't say that…" Sonic muttered.

"Sorry I'm late guys! What's up?" Tails asked, sitting down next to Sonic.

"Nothing much. Just talking about operation Amy." Silver responded.

"How's it going?" Tails asked.

"Alright." Shadow muttered.

Taylor walked into the cafeteria and spotted Sonic's table. He grinned and walked towards them.

"Hello students. What's up?" Taylor greeted.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"Just wanted to greet my students. No need for the rude tone."

"Well we don't want you near us. Bye." Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Hedgehog…do you mind stepping out of the cafeteria for a small talk?"

Sonic sighed and stood up. He followed Taylor and looked back at his friends who gave him worried looks. Once they were both outside the cafeteria, Taylor spoke.

"It hurts my feelings that you treat me like this. I haven't done anything so stop treating me like trash if you know what's best for you." Taylor remarked.

"You have feelings? Don't forget that you can't be bothering Amy if you know what's best for you. How about jail for the rest of your life? You sexually harassed a minor years ago and you killed someone. I have the proof." Sonic responded.

Taylor stayed quiet and growled.

"Don't think you've won already. Just watch it…" Taylor spoke, walking away.

Sonic chuckled and walked back inside the cafeteria where the girls had returned and everyone was throwing their lunch away. Sonic sat with his friends and all eyes were on him.

"What did he say to you?" Tails asked.

"Just trying to scare me as usual. I got him good though." Sonic remarked, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Sonic replied.

The bell rang which meant everyone had to go to their 5th class. Amy, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles all walked together heading to science.

"Guys…are you hiding something from me that I should know about?" Amy asked. Silver and Knuckles didn't respond and Shadow simply shrugged. Amy frowned and sighed. They all arrived to class and sat on their seats beginning on the work that was assigned to everyone. Silver wrote a note and passed it to Amy. She read the note and sighed.

 _Operation Amy_

Amy wrote back and tossed it to Silver.

 _Can u be more specific?_

Silver shook his head.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued working.

An hour later the bell rang and Amy went to her 6th class. She didn't feel like dressing out for PE so she decided to suit-cut just for today. She sat on the school bleachers all by herself watching everyone else running killer laps but of course a blue streak that passed everyone multiply times had no problem with the killer laps.

"Operation Amy…what on earth could that be?" Amy muttered.

"Where's Amy?" Blaze asked, running with Cream and Silver. Sonic started jogging next to them and shrugged.

"I didn't see her in the locker room." Cream spoke.

"Oh, there she is. Up on the bleachers…not dressed in her PE uniform…" Silver pointed out.

"She's all alone. Should we go?" Blaze asked.

"My dad won't let us leave." Sonic replied.

Amy spent her PE period sitting alone watching everyone playing basketball. Thankfully the bell rang and Amy rushed out of the field. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She walked to her final class of the day until she was stopped by a familiar red hedgehog.

"Hello Ms. Rose." Taylor greeted.

"What do you want?" Amy muttered, his presence already making her mad.

"If you think your blue boyfriend is going to be able to protect you, you are wrong. He knows something that you don't even know when really you should but if he ever tells you, I'll kill him if I have to. Don't forget what happened back a few years ago. You are my daughter after all."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Daughter! I never was! My mom was stupid to ever fall in love with you! You ruined my childhood! You should be in jail! Leave me alo-" Taylor covered her mouth with his hands and pushed her to a wall.

"Don't yell! I don't want anyone to know."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sonic yelled, spin dashing Taylor on his back making him yell out in pain. He ran away leaving Amy with tears.

"Amy? Are you alright? What did he say to you?" Silver asked, worried.

"Amy…it's okay. He's gone now." Cream remarked, hugging her.

"I'm okay…" Amy replied.

"I'm going to go report this." Blaze growled.

"No! Don't. Just let this one slide…" Amy exclaimed.

"Why?!" Knuckles asked.

"Just don't. Let's just go to class." Amy walked away.

"Taylor is literally testing my patience with him…" Sonic muttered.

 **A/N: Finally I finished this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Bye**


	27. DNA Test

**I'm back with another chapter! I am so sorry for suddenly disappearing. You see, the laptop that I always use was about to die and so I brought it to my cousins house with the charger and I was playing for a bit until we had to leave and apparently I forgot the charger and my laptop somehow was like at 10% and as I wanted to get my charger back, my cousin had left for Vacation for two weeks! But they're back now so I can write again! I know I said I was going to write a lot in the summer but I guess my parents had made up plans that I didn't know about. Plus, school is about to start which is on the 25th and I'm going to be a freshman! Enough talking from me…into the story!**

7th period went by fast as the class didn't do much. Class was over and everyone went home. Amy got a text from Sonia and quickly opened it.

 _Hey Amy! This might sound weird but do you mind taking a small quill or perhaps a bit of Sonic's fur?_

Amy read the text a few more times before smiling and walking around the hallways looking for Sonic. She wandered the school for a while until she spotted a blue figure by his locker. She walked towards him and stopped behind his locker.

"Hey Sonic." Amy casually greeted.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Sonic greeted back, closing his locker while leaning on it.

"I need a piece of our fur or quill." Amy asked, feeling weird.

Sonic tilted his head a bit and raised his brow in confusion.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know…Can you just please pull out a piece of fur or quill?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed a pulled out a small piece of his quill. He scratched his head and handed it to Amy.

"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!'' Amy walked away, disappearing as she walked ahead.

"Weird…" Sonic muttered.

Amy texted Sonia back and was told to meet her outside of school. She walked ot of the school and met up with Sonia and Manic.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Amy greeted.

"Hey Amy. I honestly don't know why I'm here." Manic rolled his eyes.

"Did you get the quill or fur?" Sonia asked. Amy nodded and handed it to her.

"Perfect. The only reason why I called you both is because we're going to take a DNA test. I asked Amy to get some of Sonic's quill so we can get the doctors to analyze his DNA along with mom. I already have a piece of fur from mom so let's go." Sonia explained, walking ahead.

Amy and Manic walked behind her.

"What if Sonic is that baby blue hedgehog? How are you going to tell him?" Amy asked.

"I don't know…it would be so amazing if we found our brother we didn't know about.'' Sonia replied.

"Your mom never told you anything about the third baby…?" Amy nervously asked.

Sonia and Manic both shook their heads.

"Oh. I thought you knew…" Amy stated, thinking back of what her mom had told her.

"Why? Do you know…?" Manic asked.

Amy quickly shook her head.

"It would be cool if Sonic was our brother. Do you not know how popular and cool he is?" Manic remarked.

"Nuh uh. I don't want another boy in the house." Sonia spoke back.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only boy. You have mom so I don't see why you're complaining." Manic crossed his arms.

"He has a point." Amy exclaimed.

"I guess." Sonia muttered.

The trio arrived at the designated place where Sonia was going to get a DNA result. She told Manic and Amy to wait outside meanwhile she was inside. They both nodded and sat on a bench.

"So? How's you and Sonic?" Manic randomly asked.

"We're good. Why you ask?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. You guys seem pretty close. It makes sense to assume that you guys have like a thing. You know, you're pretty lucky. From how I've seen Sonic since like Jr. Year, he's never been close to a girl except Sally. Other girls asked him out and he rejected all of them. Even the most popular and pretty girls. Are you sure you don't like him?" Manic asked.

"I never said I didn't like him." Amy muttered.

"I mean the dating like."

"I have a small crush on him…that's all." Amy admitted.

"Really? That's cool. I think he likes you as well. It's obvious." Manic smiled.

"You think? He's not really the romance type from what I could tell. He's stubborn and cocky."

"Yeah but you can't judge a book by its cover. Maybe he has another side that only you can make it bloom." Manic replied. Amy gave his statement a quick thought before smiling and blushing.

"You could be right. Who knew you were good at this romance stuff." Amy chuckled.

"Don't you dare tell Sonia. She's going to make me watch romance movies and read romance novels with her." Manic cried. Amy laughed and promised she wouldn't tell. Manic smiled.

After 30 minutes of waiting outside, Sonia came out with an exhausted look.

"Okay, let's go."

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"They were super busy for some reason and I had to wait until I finally got service. I will need to come back here in a week after they do the test." Sonia explained.

"Cool. Now what?" Manic asked.

"Well, we need to set a rule. We can't tell anyone. Only we 3 should know until further notice. Alright?" Amy and Manic both nodded.

"Now, want to get some ice cream? My treat." Sonia smiled.

"Yaaaay!" Amy and Manic high fived each other.

Sonia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"And Manic thinks I'm the only one who hasn't grown up yet."

 **A/N: Finally added Sonia and Manic once again. I think Amy's secret should start first and then Sonic's. I'm really sorry about updating so late. Hopefully this won't happen again. Thank you for the last reviews and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys…Until next time!**


	28. Betrayal?

A/N: Okay I'm back with another chapter! This time I'm going to involve Sally and make her a bit evil alright? But not toooo evil if you know what I mean? Enjoy!

It was late in the day and Sally was casually strolling around the park admiring the sunset that was ahead of her. As she was walking, she spotted various couples walking together or simply sitting under a tree together talking. She sighed and looked down.

"Sonic…I can't believe I broke up with you. I'm pretty sure you lost complete feelings for me ever since Amy showed up." Sally muttered, feeling a bit annoyed at the thought of Amy's name.

"Amy, how could you? I loved him with all my heart and it took me forever to get his attention. Then, you just show up and everything changes. Don't think you're getting away with that…I don't know what relationship you two had in the past but I don't want you getting all popular because you have Sonic with you…" She looked down at her phone and watched the video she had recorded not too long ago at the library where Amy and the gang was. She quickly ran to her house and into her bedroom where she took her laptop out.

She went on a social media website and created an account. She made sure not to use her name or anything related to her. It took her 5 minutes to create her account and without thinking, she uploaded the video to her computer from her phone and closed her laptop.

"Let's see what happens tomorrow…" Sally muttered, laying on her bed.

The next morning Sally woke up as early as she was able to and opened her laptop. She went on her account to see how many views her video had gotten. She looked for the total views and nearly gasped at the numbers.

"100,000 views…?" Sally whispered, not knowing what to do or how to react.

* * *

Amy woke up feeling energized and excited to start another day of school. She couldn't believe how everything changed when her new parents adopted her. She started her last year of school and made new friends along with meeting old ones. Nothing could ruin her good mood today.

"Another typical boring day of school. Hopefully something cool can happen today."

She left home for school and walked alone admiring the leaves on the ground that were stacked into big piles. She was humming a song until her phone beeped. She looked down at her phone and read a message from an anonymous person.

 _I warn you not to go to school today if you know what's best for you…._

Amy raised a brow before deleting the message and continued walking to school. Once the school was in sight, a ton of students were watching Amy making her way towards the school with grossed faces. She looked at everyone with a smile and waved. She didn't get a reply which made her feel a bit nervous. She walked into school and into the hallways.

"Oh look…it's prostitute girl…" A voice muttered, making a group of students laugh. Amy's ear twitched as she clutched her backpack a bit tight.

"She lived on the streets…how does she even go here?" Another voice remarked.

Amy gasped before realizing what the students were talking about. She began running until she found and empty classroom and locked herself inside. She sat on a desk and with her hands on her face.

"They know…they know about my past?! How the heck did they know? The only people I've told about my secret were…" She gasped and growled when she realized who could have done it.

"Traders…I can't trust anyone anymore. I-I…don't want to be friends with them anymore. They told my secret when I told them not to. Liars!'' Amy cried, quietly sobbing.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were walking down the hallway when Shadow ran up to them with a worried expression.

"Shadow? What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Who told?" Shadow replied.

"Told what?" Tails asked.

Shadow took out his phone and showed the duo a video which Tails gasped meanwhile Sonic was frozen.

"Where d-d-did you get this video?" Tails asked.

"It was posted a while ago by some unknown user. It's gotten various of views and the comments are well…not that nice." Shadow sighed.

"But none of us recorded that in the library…someone else was snooping into our business and decided to record it! Whoever did it is a despicable person and they need to be punished." Sonic stated.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now. We need to see if Amy is aware of what's going on and if she's okay." Shadow exclaimed.

"I'll go get the rest of the gang to help us out." Tails ran off.

"I'll go look for Amy." Sonic dashed away.

"I got me a suspect to look for. This should be easy…" Shadow smirked, walking away.

Hidden behind a locker was Sally, who was listening to the whole conversation.

"I need to go delete that video quick!'" Sally muttered, running away.

Amy spent 15 minutes in the classroom thinking of what to do. She finally came up with an idea that was only temporary and it's the only thing she needed right now. She took a deep breath before opening the classroom window and hoping out, making sure nobody was watching her. She quietly ran to her house and went into her backyard. Her mom was still at home and she didn't want to get caught so she needed to find a way how to get to her room. She looked around for something to help her when she remembered Sonic climbing up the tree that was close to her bedroom.

She started climbing the tree but she struggled during the process. After 10 attempts, she was finally on the highest branch and jumped to her window that she left open. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She went into her closet and found a big backpack. She set the backpack on her bed and began running around her room packing a few things in her bag. After finally packing everything she needed, she took her backpack and hoped out the window. She left a note behind on her bed and took off, heading to an unknown direction.

"I want to be alone for a while. I thought I had gotten stronger both mentally and physically but it seems to me like I really haven't. If I'm alone and I can think all to myself, I can become a better person and hopefully won't let my past bring me down…As for my friends…I have no friends. They all betrayed me and I'm not surprised. I've been betrayed from my birth mom before and that damage was never fixed…" Amy thought, looking at the blue sky.

"I want to go somewhere far where nobody will find me."

* * *

Sonic dashed through the whole school 4 times before stopping and growling in frustration.

"She's not here. She must've seen the video and decided not to go to school today…I guess I can see her after school along with everyone else…" Sonic sighed, walking to class.

School went by really slow today as the whole school knew about Amy's secret past. It seemed as it was the talk of the year or something.

Sonic kept making fists when he heard other students talking trash behind Amy's back. He didn't want to cause a scene so he managed to maintain himself until the end of the day. Finally, when he heard the last bell of the day, he dashed out of the school along with the gang who were running right behind him.

It didn't take long before everyone arrived to Amy's house. Sonic knocked on the front door and Amy's mom opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Sonic! What brings all of you here?"

"Can we see Amy?" Sonic nervously asked. She nodded and let everyone inside. Sonic led everyone towards Amy's room and walked inside. The room was empty.

Everyone walked around her room until Silver spotted a note on her bed. With his powers, he brought the paper towards him.

"Guys I found a letter." Silver stated. Everyone walked up to Silver. He quickly scanned the letter before reading it out loud.

 _Dear whoever reads this,_

 _I've been through a lot ever since I was young. All I ever wanted was a simple childhood full of laughter and friends but I wasn't able to enjoy that. Something big that I learned about life is that there are people in this world that lie and betray others. I had to experience that today and well…I thought I was mentally and physically ready to handle it but I wasn't. So, I decided that I would be away for a while which won't be long until I am ready to face everyone at school and the whole world about my past. I'll do this alone. I don't have friends and I don't need friends._

 _Amy_

"She thinks we told everyone…" Shadow muttered.


	29. Confession to the whole school

**Here's another chapter for H.S Love!**

Amy looked at her watch and sighed. She's been walking for what seemed to be forever. Earlier she had realized she didn't know where she was going to stay but at least she knew what to do if she were to camp out outside. She was pretty far away from the city so that was good for her. She was tired of everything. Why couldn't she have a normal life? That's all she ever asked for. But, she believed everything happens for a reason.

"I guess I can stay here for now." Amy spoke, looking around her surroundings. She was in the middle of the woods where it didn't seem dangerous. She found herself under the full moon accompanied by millions of stars. Now this was the spot to be. She set her backpack down and took out her sleeping bag. She quickly dressed into her PJ's and tucked herself in her sleeping bag.

"I know I need this time alone. I thought I could finally rely on friends but clearly even the people you thought were your closest friends can betray you as well. Ugh, I don't need to think about them anymore. I'm moving on." She ended, closing her eyes.

Sonic and rest were still at Amy's house, panicking in her room. They were thinking of what to do and find a way for her parents to not find out she was gone.

"I got it! I'll go downstairs and tell her she's going to have a sleepover for 5 days!" Blaze suggested.

"A sleepover for 5 days? Don't you think that's a bit suspicious? And will we really have 5 days to look for her?" Sonic asked, his arms crossed.

"Well, do you have something better?" Blaze asked.

"Um…good point. Will you convince her parents?" Silver asked.

"I'll try. But I need Cream and Rouge to help me. You guys just keep thinking of how we will find her." Blaze and the girls ran downstairs leaving the boys alone.

"Shadow do you think you can find out who published that video?" Tails asked.

"I already began working on that. I might have an idea who it was but I can't say if I'm 100% sure. I'll look into it a bit more tomorrow. In the meantime, we should get home. We have school tomorrow and we need to change everyone's mind about Amy."

The guys nodded in agreement and all of them hopped out the window. The girls we're left downstairs. 15 minutes later the girls ran upstairs and smiled in relief.

"Guys they bought it! It was tough but we convinced them!" Blaze excitedly exclaimed, looking around the room.

"Hey! Where did they go?" Cream asked, frowning.

"They just ditched us…those boys…" Rouge growled.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Tomorrow after school we start our search. But we also have to help Amy at school as well. We might need to do the unthinkable…" Blaze muttered.

"What would that be?" Cream asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning arrived and the day didn't feel any good. Sadness and confusion was all that the sonic gang experienced as they deeply missed Amy. It was hard to believe that she decided to leave thinking that her friends had betrayed her. Of course everyone took her absence hard but Sonic took it a bit harder. He felt disappointed that he let all of the drama happen. But then again… how was he able to prevent it from the start? Who could have been so heartless to post such a deep and sensitive video online? Who could hate Amy so much? What was their goal in posting that video? All those questions swarmed in his head and it started to give him a headache.

Everyone was at school and the buzz about Amy was still going on. Every minute the conversations about Amy got worse and worse and Sonic was growing irritated. He was stomping down the hallways with his hands into fists. Up ahead a brown chipmunk was by her locker applying chap stick through her small mirror. She spotted the blue hedgehog walking towards her direction and she started growing anxious. She nervously smiled expecting a greeting from him but he simply ignored her and disappeared around a corner.

Sally sighed and looked at herself through her mirror. "What did I do…? I shouldn't have done what I did…" Sally muttered.

"And what did you do?" A deep voice spoke, Sally jumping in shock.

She turned around and gasped when she saw Shadow behind her.

"H-Hey Shadow…What's up?" Sally nervously greeted.

"Don't 'What's up' me. What did you do that you shouldn't have done?" Shadow asked.

"I did something at home and I shouldn't have done it because my parents don't know yet." Sally lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Uh huh…Well, okay. See you later." Shadow walked away. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Like I was going to fall for that. I think I found our suspect. But now we need to find Amy. I'll tell everyone else later…" Shadow thought, heading to his class.

School of course was never fun this early in the morning. Nothing interesting happened until after school or lunch but today was different. Everyone was still talking about Amy and asking where she was. Nobody knew for sure but they didn't think anything dangerous could have happened. The first 3 classes of the day had ended and it was time for lunch. The gang was at their usual table, annoyed by everyone who was by them.

"Amy this Amy that. Why can't they just stop talking about her?" Rouge asked, annoyed.

"Are you jealous that they aren't talking about you?" Knuckles asked, smirking.

"No. Not at all. I'm tired of everyone being so mean to her. Even when she's gone they're still talking bad about her. What are we going to do…?" Rouge sighed, looking at everyone.

Nobody answered but instead it was full of silence. Everyone was deep in thought. Sonic had his head resting on his hand deciding if his idea was going to be worth it or risky. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"I have an idea. But this might ruin some of your guys' reputation at this school…" Sonic stated.

"What do you have mind?" Silver asked, scratching his head.

"We need to tell everyone where we came from. Almost all of us were living at a foster home and got adopted. Except Tails and Knuckles. But for the rest of us…we're just like Amy. Young teens who lived out on the streets of the city. I may be seen as popular and cool but that doesn't matter to me. I'm not sure about you guys but I'm willing to risk everything." Sonic spoke, sounding as confident as he could.

Everyone looked at him with fear and shock. This was exactly what Sonic had expected from his friends but he understood that they wouldn't want to be humiliated by everyone. But, if they were really Amy's friends, they would do it.

Minutes of complete silence filled the atmosphere around them until a few sighs were heard. Sonic nervously tapped his foot, anxious of what his friends were going to say. Finally, he received nods along with a smile which made Sonic give everyone a thumbs up and a wink.

Sonic slowly got on top of a table and yelled to get everyone's attention. It didn't take long before everyone had their eyes on Sonic and his friends. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"Hey everyone…I wanted to say something. Recently a lot of you have seen the video about Amy Rose confessing something really deep that shouldn't have been published." Sonic started. He heard a few chuckles and whispers from students but ignored it. Somewhere in the cafeteria, Sally was by a soda machine listening to every word Sonic was saying. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight.

"It seems like a lot of you think it's funny but really it isn't. You should be ashamed of yourselves laughing and talking bad about someone so innocent that didn't ask for what happened to her. You guys were born to have a perfect life. Having your birth family, going to school since you were young, having friends, clothes, food…everything. Amy didn't have all of that. Hearing all of you guys making fun of Amy is not cool just because of where she came from. Believe it or not…I'm not the perfect hedgehog you think I am," Sonic stated. He looked at his friends for comfort and everyone smiled.

"I also came from the streets. Along with most of my friend's right here."

Everyone gasped and a huge crowd of whispers was heard all over the cafeteria. Sally was in shock. She finally understood everything now. The way Sonic acted most of the time when they were together. It all made sense. No wonder Amy clicked so well with Sonic's friends. They all understood each other.

"Oh boy…What have I done? I can't tell Sonic…he'll forever be mad at me…" Sally sadly mumbled.

The whole crowd of students began laughing and throwing food at the gang. Everyone seemed upset and angered towards Sonic and his friends.

"Let's go guys…" Sonic walked out the cafeteria along with his friend's right behind him. None of this was surprising to Sonic. He expected the whole school to react that way. But that didn't matter. At least now Amy wasn't alone. When she comes back, she won't deal through the humiliation by herself.

"That was…pretty brave of you Sonic." Tails remarked, hugging him.

"Thanks buddy. It wasn't easy but I just thought I had to let the word out and hope everyone can come to their senses soon. Now, how about we head to class? The day is almost over so we can start our search for Amy."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Amy was swimming in a lake she had found while walking on a trail. She was enjoying herself as she wasn't thinking of her used-to-be friends or school. She was trying to start her life again like a small seed that will one day blossom into a beautiful flower.

While she was swimming, she was looking up at the blue sky that reminded her so much about Sonic. Sonic…that name. He sure was the rollercoaster to her life. Always slowly bringing her up and somehow bring her down at the quickest speed. He changed her life when they both met that night. She was scared and weak. She had so many negative thoughts about him that turned out to be untrue. He managed to prove to her that he wasn't like those guys she claimed every guy was like. He was the only hedgehog that she could trust that was male.

She didn't want to believe that he betrayed her but it was clear that he did along with her friends. She expected so much from him and he disappointed her. Something else that Sonic managed to do was spark a few feelings from her to him. She was never the type to fawn over a guy but somehow she began liking him. Of course the feelings weren't strong but they were strong enough to make her feel shy around him when he was close to her.

Everyone claimed he had feelings for her but she couldn't spot any hints that he did. When he asked her to go to the Halloween dance, she was convinced he did like her but there wasn't enough evidence. Maybe he just wanted to go as friends. Did she want to go to the dance as friends?

"Sonic…you damn hedgehog…" Amy muttered, face palming.

 **A/N: Lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	30. The Search for Amy Day 1

**Here's another chapter for H.S Love! Enjoy!**

The school day went by as slow as a snail. Sonic and the gang were distracted from their classes. They just wanted the day to end already so they can start their search. It was hard not to think that Taylor was aware about what was happening and if he already started his search for Amy. A thought like that angered Sonic. It angered everyone. While the gang were worrying about their friend, Amy herself wasn't worried at all. She was happy. Free. Relaxed. Maybe that's all she ever needed…

The last school bell of the day rang and every student rushed down hallways and exiting the school. Finally, another boring day of school came to an end and it would repeat all over again tomorrow. But, that didn't matter to Sonic and his friends. They all dashed out of the school and met up by the school's fountain. Sonic was happy to see everyone present.

"Okay guys…we need to make a plan about how we're going to start our search. Any ideas?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot. His head wasn't in the game today. Normally, he would always have an idea but today was not that day. The gang pondered for a moment.

"Okay, well obviously we should all be in groups or search individually but in different locations. Then, we should have communication devices to contact everyone if we got something. We can have a certain amount of searching time and when the time is up, we meet up at a certain spot and plan out again for tomorrow." Shadow suggested. Everyone looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"That's a great idea! Lucky for us, I happen to have exactly 8 communication devices in my backpack." Tails chuckled, opening his backpack.

"Why do you carry them in your backpack?" Rouge asked, casually.

"Just in case of an emergency. Now, they are programmed specifically for everyone. So, take the communicator with your name on it." Tails explained. Everyone took their communicators and tucked it someplace safe.

"Okay, now…should we search in groups or individual?" Silver asked.

"It would make more sense if we searched individually. 8 chances to find Amy today." Cream suggested.

"That's true. I agree. Let's go solo." Blaze smiled.

Everyone nodded and chose their location. Before anyone knew it, they were all gone. The spot everyone was once standing on was empty and lonely. A figure came out from behind a tree.

"So Amy is missing huh?" The voice muttered. The figure took off not knowing where they were going to go.

* * *

Amy was inside her tent, reading a book. It was one of her favorite books. She loved to imagine herself traveling inside her book and meet her favorite character that she admired. She had the perfect life. A life Amy wished she had. But her character's life was going to change when she discovers a deep secret. Her book contained a lot of mystery and romance. Amy considered her life full of mysteries that were yet to be discovered. Romance? She wasn't so sure about that.

"I probably should have brought more books…I'm almost done with the last chapter of the book and there's a sequel to it." Amy muttered, face palming. She should have made a list of what to pack. Well, now she knew not to make that mistake for a next time. She set her book down and crawled out her tent. She sat crisscrossed and placed her arms back on the ground. She sighed and looked around her surroundings. It felt nice being surrounded by Mother Nature. It was relaxing with no worries of danger. The way the trees danced when the wind was like the music. The flowers perfectly bloomed. The insects roaming free. This was a paradise for Amy. What else could she ever asked for?

Sonic.

Wait, what? She was perfectly fine alone. She was always better off alone. Or was she secretly always longing for someone to be beside her and always comforting her when times were rough? Amy was certainly a diamond in the rough.

* * *

Sonic raced through the whole city turning his head left to right to make sure he spotted any signs of the pink hedgehog. He must've raced through the whole city about a million times with no signs of his friend. He wasn't going to give up though. It wasn't like him to give up on a friend. Especially a friend that's been with him through thick and thin.

He looked at his communicator for the time and he only had 30 minutes left. He was shocked at how fast time had gone by. Why couldn't time be on his side during school?

"I have a feeling she's not in the city so we can cross that out of the list. I hope everyone else is having better luck than I am…" Sonic let out a sad sigh.

* * *

Cream was walking around the lake in hopes her friend was hiding here. She looked everywhere but didn't find anything that could lead to Amy. If only she took her phone with her. But she probably wouldn't have answered from the start.

"Amy…please don't think we betrayed you. Trust us. We would never do such a thing. We know better than the person who posted that video. Besides, you saw that none of us had phones or cameras out when you told us. So, there's no way we could have done it…But, wherever you are, I hope you're safe."

Cream looked at her communicator and noticed she had 25 minutes. She was going to make those 25 minutes worth searching even harder than ever.

* * *

Shadow was outside of the city searching through the small mountains that weren't far from the city. Of course Amy wasn't going to be around the area he was in. It was far too windy. He sat down for a while thinking about Sally.

"It has to be her. Her behavior that other day gave it away. I just need evidence. If it really was her, my question is why she would do such a thing. What has Amy ever done to her? Of course it can't be because Amy ruined her relationship with Sonic. It was obvious Sonic wasn't that into her from the start…" Shadow spoke, crossing his arms.

"She better be okay though."

* * *

Rouge was flying above the beach. She flew for what seemed to be hours but she wasn't going to give up on Amy. As complicated as their friendship could be sometimes, she had to admit Amy was great friend who was always someone to rely on. She needed friends like Amy.

"I wonder if Shadow already found out who the suspect could be. Kind of weird that he hasn't told me anything yet. But whoever it is, they are going to pay. Amy doesn't deserve anymore torture. She's had enough. She's trying to start a new life again."

* * *

Silver was flying deep in the woods that happen to be on the opposite side of where Amy was. He was sighing in frustration that he hasn't found anything that could lead to Amy. Time was running out for the day and he really hoped he was able to find any clues.

"Man, she must've taken it really hard and hid someplace very well since nobody has found her yet. I can't blame her though…I wouldn't want to show my face after a video about was published without my permission…" Silver muttered.

"AMYYYY AMYYYYY WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!" Silver yelled.

* * *

Knuckles was digging underground of the city. It was obvious Amy wasn't going to hide under the streets of the city but it doesn't hurt to try. Of course Knuckles received a good punch in the head by Sonic but he didn't care which was surprising to everyone.

"Watch Sonic…if I find Amy, you'll never see the end of day." He chuckled.

* * *

"Amyyyy! Where are you?" Blaze called, walking inside a cave outside of the city. She used her finger to light a flame since the cave was very dark. After minutes of walking, it was hopeless. Amy was not going to be inside a dark, cold cave.

"Dang…I only have 10 minutes left. It seems nobody has found Amy for today. But just where could have she gone?" Blaze asked herself, making her way out the cave.

* * *

Tails searched around Amy's neighborhood. He didn't think she would have gone far and maybe she was closer than everybody thought. Clearly he was wrong. He looked at his communicator and it showed 2 minutes. He sighed and contacted everyone.

"Hey guys. It seems like today we weren't successful. I know we have 2 minutes but its best if we all meet up at the ice cream parlor. I'll see you all there." Tails hung up.

It took about 10 minutes before everyone arrived. They all sat down on a table and looked at each other with complete silence. Sonic nervously looked at everyone and decided to speak first since the awkwardness was driving him crazy.

"Well, it seems like we looked everywhere. Maybe we can try again tomorrow but instead of looking on the ground, we should all look from above. For those who can't fly, I'm sure Tails has something. Good job everyone…we'll start again tomorrow. Night." Sonic took off. Everyone felt pity for Sonic. They knew how much of an impact Amy's absence took on Sonic. He needed Amy and he knew she needed him.

"Amy, where are you?" Sonic asked, looking at the full moon that glistened.

 **A/N: Finally I finished! I'm supposed to be asleep right now but I already started this chapter earlier today and I wanted to finish it before I didn't want to do it tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy to see how much you guys are enjoying this story so far. I can't say the end is near yet because trust me…there's a long way to go and many stuff that hasn't been revealed yet obviously. So, please be patient and expect more chapters soon. See ya!**


	31. The Search for Amy Day 2

**Heyyyy guys! I'm back with another chapter! It's been a while huh? I'm sorry about that. I haven't really gotten much time to just sit and type. I've been busy with Volleyball, clubs, homework, and just school in general. I'm thinking about updating my stories every Friday or Saturday. Hopefully that works…ANYWAYYYY! Enjoy this chapter!**

Another morning. Another school day. Another day with no Amy. Even though the search for Amy had just begun yesterday, the anticipation of her being alright was just big. No contact from her was frightening because you can only assume something very bad has happened and it's too late to do something about it. But, remaining positive was all that the Sonic gang was able to do.

The school has remained silent ever since everyone found out about the disappearance of Amy Rose. The buzz about her secret died down and now everyone was talking about where she could have gone. Rumors and even theories about Amy were made by students who decided to start more drama.

A brown chipmunk was walking down the halls, scanning the hallways for a blue hedgehog. She never thought she would ever look for Sonic again after their break up. It's been a while as well since she broke up with him and one thing for sure was that Sally regrets what she did. She thinks about her mistake every night. The thought of him with another girl made her heart ache in pain. It hurts to know you weren't 'the one' in his eyes but he was 'the one' in yours.

"Sally…you've messed up big time. But, mistakes happen. There's no way he would ever take me back now that Amy is here. I-I got to do the right thing and face the consequences." Sally told herself, clenching her fists. A few more steps into the hallway she finally spotted the person she was looking for. She took a deep breath and forced her legs to walk towards him. Sonic closed his locker and was about to leave when a spot of brown caught his eye. He stopped and faced Sally.

Sally's heart froze as the two made eye contact. She froze in place and continued looking into his eyes. So many thoughts came to mind that she was wondering what Sonic was thinking. After a few seconds of complete silence, she shook her head and sighed.

"Sonic, I need to tell you something…" Sally muttered, not looking at him.

"Um, hey Sal…tell me what?" Sonic awkwardly greeted.

"I-It's a-about A-" Sally was interrupted by the school bell. She groaned.

"Sorry Sal but I got to go. Don't want to be late for class." Sonic walked away.

Sally wanted to call Sonic back but what's the point? He was already gone. She rolled her eyes and mentally cursed at herself. She headed to her class with a thought into mind.

* * *

Amy was taking a jog around the woods. Just because she was not in school to do P.E, doesn't meant she still can't work out to stay in shape. The day was beautiful. The sun was bright, the sky was blue with no clouds in sight, and there was no breeze. Her mind was fresh. This is what she really needed and she was happy by herself. Maybe being with people didn't do her good. She's been so used to being alone that maybe other people surrounding her made her nervous. Even her own friends sometimes made her nervous. Everyone except Sonic.

"I should consider living outside by myself. I love my mom and dad and they're probably worried sick about me but I'm much happier out here. I am at the specific age where I can move out and well, live on my own. But maybe I'll wait after I graduate. I should appreciate my house, my family, and everything I have." Amy ran back to her camp site and took a drink from her water bottle. She looked at her watch and it was still early in the morning. She hated to admit this to herself but it was kind of boring being out here by herself without someone to talk to.

She thought about returning home earlier than expected and it sounded like a good idea.

"Maybe I'll come back tomorrow…I think 2 days was all I needed. I'm ready to face everyone."

* * *

The day ended quicker than expected for Sonic. He was ready for another round of searching. As soon as school ended, he dashed outside waiting for his friends. While he was waiting, a red hedgehog approached him. Sonic stood up with a hateful look.

"Well if it isn't Sonic. It's been a while since we had our own little conversation. How have you been?" Taylor asked.

"That's none of your concern." Sonic spat, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, there's no need to disrespect your teacher like that. I can easily fail you if I want."

"I never had respect for you from the start. Plus, you really can't without evidence of any failed assignments. I've turned everything in and with all the work you give back graded, I save them just in case. I can easily show them to the principal or other teachers." Sonic replied, smirking.

Taylor silently growled but forced a small smile. "So where's Amy? I haven't seen her in a while."

Sonic froze for a bit but remained calm. "She's home sick." He lied.

"Oh…that's sad. I hope she feels better."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Can you leave? Your presence really irks me."

Taylor chuckled and walked away waving goodbye. Sonic sighed and sat back down.

"I hope he doesn't find out Amy is actually missing at the moment and she could be anywhere." Sonic spoke. A few minutes later he spotted his friends running towards him.

"Sonic! You'll never believe the news I got for you! Since yesterday we pretty much searched everywhere around the city, and well outside the city, Silver told me that he hasn't searched 100% of his spot and that Amy could possibly be in the woods." Tails exclaimed.

"It's true! I only flew on one side. There's still that other half that I didn't check. Chances are Amy could be there." Silver remarked.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic ran off, his friends right behind him.

"The woods huh? This is my chance!" A figure took off, jumping out from behind the bushes.

* * *

The gang arrived at the woods and they all went separate ways. Day 2 had started and nobody stopped running. They needed to find Amy. She was deeply missed. The mysterious figure arrived at the woods and took at a certain direction that nobody has gone yet. They had that feeling that Amy was in that direction.

"I have to find her before Sonic and his friends find her." The figure thought, running through the woods. It seemed like the running never ended because they were going nowhere. After what seemed like an hour of searching, a tent far away was visible enough for the figure to smile and cheer. All the running paid off.

Sonic dashed everywhere around the forest. He knew he was missing a spot but he didn't know where. Every tree looked the same. It confused him. He hoped everyone else had better luck than he did. He looked at his communicator and saw no calls from his friends. He sighed in frustration and sat down under a tree.

"Amy…you're so dumb…did you really leave without telling us where you would at least be so we didn't have to worry so much? If you told us where you would be staying, I'm sure we would have respected your alone time…"

"Amy…?" A voice asked. Amy was inside her tent trying to take a nap until she heard her name being called. She gasped and quickly sat up. She quietly snapped her fingers and her hammer appeared in her hands. She opened her tent and jumped out, charging at the figure.

"AMY NO!"

 **A/N: I really felt like this chapter wasn't my best. Its really hard writing again after being absent for so long. I'm pretty sure authors who write on FF understand what I mean. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, if you are reading United As One…I might update a new chapter tomorrow. If you haven't already read my new story, I recommend you do! Bye!**


	32. Returned

**Omg hey guys! I'm baaaaaaack! I'm sorry I disappeared…I know I said I would update every Friday and I didn't last week but because I was super busy like I can't even explain. But I am determined to get this chapter done! So, enjoy!**

Amy gasped and immediately stopped her attack. She stumbled back and landed on her bottom. She groaned in pain and sighed. She snapped her hammer away and looked up at the figure with shock.

"Sally? What are you doing here…?" Amy asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I was looking for you." Sally replied.

"Why? W-What do you want? Make fun of me as well because of that video?" Amy's voice slightly cracked.

Sally slowly shook her head and sat in front of her. "Actually, I have a confession."

"Huh? A confession about what?" Amy asked, confused.

Sally bit her lower lip and nervously rubbed her hands together. This is what she wanted to do. She couldn't let the guilt eat her alive anymore. This was the right thing to do. She understood if Amy hated her for the rest of her life. Sally couldn't blame her.

"It's a really bad confession. You might hate me after I tell you this but," Sally took a deep breath and exhaled. Amy quietly looked at Sally, having a bad feeling of what she was about to hear.

"I'm the one that posted that video about your past confession." Sally closed her eyes, not wanting to see Amy's face.

A few seconds of silence filled the atmosphere before Amy finally responded.

"W-Why…? Why did you do it?" Amy asked, tears forming.

"I…was jealous of how close you and Sonic were getting. He was so happy with you and when he was with me, I didn't sense much happiness from him. But, I regret what I did and I'm very sorry." Sally apologized.

Amy stood up and took a few steps away from Sally. She took time to process what she had just heard. Sally did this to her. She's the reason why she's not home right now. The reason why her friends and family are probably worried sick about her. The reason why she's not at school getting the education she needs and deserves. Should she be mad at her? Or should she forgive Sally?

"It's okay."

Sally looked at Amy surprised. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She was forgiven? Just like that? No outburst? How come Sally wasn't relieved? It somehow didn't feel right how she was forgiven without some sort of punishment.

"Amy…how could you forgive me so easily? I'm surprised you forgave me. But, I expected some sort of outburst and a punishment."

Amy shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. It happened already. I guess in a way you helped me out so I should be grateful for what you did." Amy admitted.

"What? How?"

"It's a long story but I learned a valuable lesson just by being out here and having some time to think. I'm still not happy with what you did but…you know what I mean." Amy smiled.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Oh, I forgot to say…Sonic and the gang are looking for you. They're in the woods right now. Apparently they can't find you even though they missed the one spot you were staying at." Sally mentioned.

"Really? Wait a minute…so I guess it wasn't them who posted that video…how could I have doubted them?" Amy face palmed.

"I can't blame you. After all, they were the only ones you told. But, I suggest you go back home. They've been looking for you for some time now and I don't want them to worry anymore. Tomorrow's Friday so it should be fine. What do you say?"

Amy nodded and started packing her things. It took about 10 minutes before she was finally ready. She hugged Sally and thanked her for everything. She began running away from the woods and back to the city. Sally was left alone with a smile on her face.

"She really is something…She has a lot of things that I don't have. But, I can see why Sonic likes her." She admitted, clenching her fists.

* * *

The search for Amy had ended for today and the gang reunited with frowns. They all sat down with stress and frustration. Another day of failure.

"You know, I think this search for Amy is stupid. If she wants to come back, she will. She wanted to be away for a reason." Knuckles spoke.

"With a person like Taylor lurking around this city, it's not safe for Amy to be out here alone. Besides, how long does it take to just clear your mind? She can't avoid this situation forever." Sonic replied, placing his hands over his face.

"Let's just go home. It's late. I have homework to do." Blaze replied, beginning to walk away. Everyone soon left, leaving Sonic alone. He stood up and dashed away.

By the time Amy got home, it was a bit late into the night but still early enough to do plenty of things. She went inside her home and greeted her parents.

"Hey mom and dad!" Amy cheerfully greeted.

"Amy! You're back! How was the sleepover? You came a bit early." Amy's mom asked.

"A sleepo-" Amy gasped and realized what she was talking about. "I guess the gang made up an excuse…" She thought.

"Yeah! I came early. Felt a bit homesick."

"Well, you're home now. Why don't you go unpack your things?" Amy's dad suggested. Amy nodded and ran upstairs. She missed her room. Her bed. Her closet. Her chair. Her desk. Everything. She was happy to be home. Now, she just needed to apologize to her friends and she knew exactly what to do.

"I'll be using the kitchen!" Amy yelled.

* * *

It was Friday morning. One more day before the weekend arrived. But for the Sonic gang, it was another day without Amy. It seemed as if the gang was losing its positive vibe without Amy. They were down and seemed lost in a way. But little did they know that they were going to be surprised.

The school day began with its usual class routine. The time passed and so did the classes. Before the students knew it, lunch had arrived. Friday's always made class go by fast.

"Lunch sucks today…" Tails muttered, stabbing his pasta with his fork.

"Eh…" Rouge muttered, playing with her water bottle.

Silver had his head on the table while Blaze was reading a book. Cream and Knuckles were slowly eating their lunch without saying a word. Sonic was playing with his fruit salad. Shadow was doing his homework. Everyone was tired and worried about Amy since it's been days since they last saw Amy and no contact was made.

A few minutes into lunch nobody had spoken a single word. Little did they know that someone that they didn't expect to see was right behind the lunch doors. Amy didn't want to go to school today but she had no reason for her parents to stay home. She inhaled and exhaled a few times before opening the cafeteria door. As Amy expected, the lunch area went quiet and hundreds of eyes were staring at Amy as if she was a ghost. She began shaking a bit but made her way to where her friends were. It seemed as if the gang hadn't recognized her yet which disappointed her a bit but she ignored it.

She heard whispers from various people but she simply smiled and ignored the whispers. Once she was at the table, she greeted her friends with an awkward smile.

"Hey guys…" Everyone turned their heads to Amy and everyone's eyes widened like as if a balloon was being blown. The gang looked confused and were trying to make sure they weren't seeing things. Before Amy knew it, she was tackled down to the floor.

"Guys…you're all too heavy." Amy groaned.

"AMY! You're here!" Silver yelled.

Everyone laughed and cheered. Everyone got off of Amy and helped her up. She stretched her back and rubbed her head.

"Hey…it's been a while huh?" Amy chuckled. Everyone nodded. She was happy to see everyone all smiling except Sonic. He was walking out the cafeteria leaving everyone confused.

"What's wrong with Sonic?" Amy asked, concerned.

"We don't know. Why don't you find out?" Tails suggested.

Amy nodded and ran out the cafeteria. She looked both ways before spotting a glimpse of blue disappearing around the corner. She ran to where she saw the hint of blue and caught up to Sonic.

"Sonic. Wait." Amy called. He didn't stop. He kept walking.

She was confused and upset at his behavior. She ran in front of him which made him stop walking. She noticed he wasn't looking at her. But what Amy managed to notice was tired looking eyes.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Just leave me alone…I want to be alone." Sonic gently shoved Amy to aside and walked away. Amy was shocked and rubbed her head in confusion. Wasn't he happy to see her? She didn't get it.

"Did I do something…?" Amy asked herself.

 **A/N: I'm going to end it here. What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Till next time.**


	33. Negative

**Haiiiii guyssss! Here's another chapter! I am actually surprised I managed to update today when I should be doing this every Friday but today my school had this special event call Monarch Day. Basically what we do is all the classes such as 2017, 2018, 2019 and 2020 celebrate the year when they graduate and it was soo much fun! Very competitive and it was no surprise that the senior's won meanwhile the freshmen we're like I don't even know XD I was so upset though. But whatever! Now class of 2020 knows what to expect and we're going to win next year's Monarch Day! Now, enough of me talking and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After Sonic left Amy alone in the hallways, she made her way back to the cafeteria where her friends were. She felt hurt and confused as of why Sonic had acted like that. Not a single idea came to her mind. Her friends noticed her upset expression and wondered what had happened.

"Amy what's wrong?" Cream sked, concerned.

Amy sat down next to Cream and placed both hands on her cheeks.

"I don't know. I tried talking to Sonic but he just acted up and I don't know why…" Amy replied.

"Really? Hm. Maybe he just missed you that as soon as he saw you, he had mix emotions?" Tails suggested.

"That makes sense. Or maybe he just doesn't like you anymore." Knuckles joked. He got punched on his arm by Shadow and groaned in pain.

"Just give him some time…maybe he'll feel better and apologize." Blaze smiled, giving Amy a reassuring pat on the back.

"The bell's about to ring. Let's head to our next class." Silver stood up, making his way out the cafeteria.

"Wait! I just remembered something. I made these sorry-for-disappearing cookies. Also, for searching for me." Amy nervously smiled, taking out the cookies from her bag.

"Sweet! But how did you know we were searching for you?" Rouge asked, placing her hands on her hips. Amy mentally face palmed after realizing what she had said. She couldn't tell them that Sally had told her. Besides, Sally was going to get in trouble as soon as the gang finds out who posted the video.

"I mean…didn't you guys?" Amy asked, pretending to sound upset.

"That's true. We did. Where were you anyway?" Tails asked.

"In the woods."

Everyone groaned and face palmed.

"I told you guys!" Silver yelled, throwing his arms up.

Everyone chuckled. The bell rang and everyone made their way to class. Amy was hoping she would be able to talk to Sonic sometime later today. She had to clear things with him. The day had come to an end and everyone was in their final class. The leadership room had a free day so everyone was allowed to walk around the school or stay in class.

Sonic had quickly rushed out of the class, ignoring Amy's calls. As she was about to give up, her friends encouraged her to look for him. She hesitated until she was finally convinced. She left class and walked around the school wondering where he could be.

"Now…if I was Sonic, where would I want to be alone?" Amy asked herself. She thought of many places where she herself would like to be alone. She told herself to focus and think harder. Before she knew it, she had an ideal place.

"The gym bleachers."

* * *

Sonic was sitting at the very top of the bleachers, looking through a book from his backpack. He wanted to get his mind off of Amy but he couldn't. The way she was calling him and how he ignored him wouldn't escape his mind. He really hated himself for how he was treating her but he couldn't get himself to be happy after all the pain and worry Amy put him through.

As much as he really wanted to simply tackle hug her and explain how much he missed her, he wasn't in the mood. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps on the bleachers. He looked up and his heart immediately dropped. It was the one specific hedgehog he was trying to avoid.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in a rude tone. Amy was taken aback at his sudden tone but didn't let his tone discourage her.

"I need to talk to you…" Amy replied, her voice low and soft.

"About what?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Why you're acting like this. Being mean to me. Why?" She asked.

"You should know. I don't need to explain myself."

"I don't know. Honest." Amy replied.

Sonic sighed and turned to look at Amy.

"You left us without telling where you would be. I know you didn't want to be found but you could have at least told us where you would be staying so we didn't have to worry much. As long as we knew where you were staying, we would have respected you're alone time. I was super worried about you. I couldn't sleep peacefully with the thought of you possibly in danger now that Taylor is nearby the area. I was so frustrated with myself that I couldn't find you. Now that you suddenly show up, I have so many mixed emotions that I don't even know how to react." Sonic explained.

Amy looked down for a minute. She couldn't get herself to admit that he was right. But he was, in so many ways. She couldn't find a reason to defend herself. He sounded very hurt when he spoke. She felt guilty and stupid for what she did. How could she have done that to her friends and him? Amy was very deep in thought that she didn't hear Sonic calling her name for the past 2 minutes.

Once she snapped back to reality, she nervously looked at him. She didn't know what to say. A simple 'sorry' wasn't enough. She really needed to make it up to him. Cookies we're clearly not enough. She awkwardly looked away thinking of what she could do. Then, it came to her.

The Halloween Dance.

She was going to make sure Sonic had the best Halloween dance ever! She smiled at Sonic and sat in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I can imagine the pain I put you and our friend through and it wasn't fair for you guys. I'll make it up to you and the gang." Amy promised. Her phone vibrated and she took it out, reading a text message from Sonia.

 _Amy! The DNA results came in! Meet us in front of the school! Manic and I are anxiously waiting!_

Amy gasped. She looked at Sonic and back to her phone.

"Something important?" Sonic asked. Amy sheepishly nodded her head. She didn't want to tell him what was so important.

"I have to go." Amy stood up. Sonic stood up after her and walked down the bleachers with her.

"Wait, I made these cookies. A way of saying sorry for disappearing. Bye!" Amy ran off.

Sonic was about to thank her but she was gone in a blink of an eye. He sighed and opened the bag, eating a cookie.

"Mmm. Not bad."

* * *

Amy ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to keep Manic and Sonia waiting. Finally she arrived at the front of the school and spotted the two hedgehogs. She ran up to them and hugged them both while panting heavily.

"Are you guys ready?" Sonia asked, her voice was a bit shaky.

Amy and Manic nodded. Sonia opened the letter and was the first to scan the paper. A few minutes of silence filled the atmosphere and Manic was dying of anticipation.

"Well?" Amy asked, feeling sweat drops forming on her forehead.

"The results came out negative…" Sonia muttered.

Amy and Manic gasped in shock.

 **A/N: BET YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT HUH?! LOOOOOOL. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews! Till next Friday!**


	34. More and More confessions

**Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Expect a Halloween One-shot soon.**

Amy rubbed her eyes in shock. She took the paper from Sonia and scanned through it. As much as she didn't want to believe what she was reading, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sonia and Manic. She knew the two siblings had high hopes in looking for their lost brother and that Sonic would be the one but, expectations can really lead to disappointment.

"I really thought Sonic was the one…" Manic sighed, placing his arms behind his head.

"Me too…but if the tests said he isn't, then our brother is still out there somewhere…" Sonia replied, rubbing her eyes.

Amy knew Sonia was about to cry so she walked up to her and gave her a hug of support. Manic tried his best to fight the tears that wanted to escape but at some point he just couldn't fight them and so he let the tears flow. Amy took his hand and pulled him towards her and Sonia and joined the small group hug. Amy didn't know what to say but she could relate what Sonia and Manic were going through.

Unaware of their surroundings, a blue hedgehog watched from a window inside of the school wondering what was going on. He gave one last look at the trio before disappearing.

"Come on guys. How about we got get some ice cream? My treat." Amy offered, smiling.

Sonia and Manic looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The 3 began walking away until they disappeared around the corner. Amy was glad that Aleena didn't know about the DNA test because things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Sonic grabbed his books and closed his locker. He was humming a tune while making his way out of the school. As he spotted the exit up ahead, he received a text message from Tails with a link. He stopped for a moment and clicked on the link. The first thing he saw was a video with the tittle "Sorry Amy Rose." The tittle caught his attention and he didn't hesitate clicking the video.

" _Hi. My name is Sally Acorn and I am making this video because I wanted to apologize to Amy Rose…the girl that I humiliated with a video of her confession that I also posted…" Sally sighed, avoiding the camera for a few seconds._

" _You see, what I did to her was stupid. I-I wasn't thinking twice before posting that video. I did it out of jealousy and I know that is something a 12 year old would do. I don't want to explain the back story of my jealousy but I did want to apologize to Amy via social media. I know she hates me. But, I'm okay with that…I deserve it. I'm ready to take all the hate from everyone at my school and around the world. Just know that I do feel guilty for what I did and I hope nobody goes through what Amy did. Bye." Sally ended._

The video ended and Sonic was left speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. A huge wave of questions swarmed in his head and it was driving him crazy. He felt shocked, disappointed, mad, sympathy, relieved all at once. He groaned and put his phone away. He kept walking with the memory of the video playing in his head over and over again. He was still mad at Amy and now he had another person to worry about. All this drama really wanted to make him yell and run nonstop.

"I think I need my mom to make me some tea…" Sonic thought to himself, walking home.

* * *

After Amy said goodbye to Sonia and Manic, she headed home to begin the big load of homework she had missed while she was absent. Just the thought of homework made her want to give up before she even started to do it. But, if she wanted to graduate with all the required credits and pass her classes, she had to get the homework done.

"I got this. With no distractions, I can get it done." Amy grinned. She was almost home when a figure walking in her direction made her freeze up in fear. It was pretty dark so she couldn't quite make out the figure so she waited until she was able to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Sonic.

Sonic squinted at Amy before comprehending who it was. He nervously looked away not expecting to see Amy out in the streets, late at night. Amy placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Sonic? Are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry…I even made you cookies. What else do I have to do so you can forgive me?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing. I forgive you. I should be apologizing for my rude behavior. Am I forgiven?" Sonic asked. She nodded in reply.

"So what are you doing out at this time?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"I was heading home. What about you?" Amy asked back.

"Same here." He replied.

"Oh. Well. That's good I guess?" Amy said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. Do you want me to walk you home?" Sonic asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I mean, I'm almost home."

"Yeah, I know. But I just want to make sure you make it home safe at least." Sonic defended.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you that I can get home safe on my own huh?" Amy chuckled.

"Cooooorrect. Now, let's go." Sonic began walking. Amy followed next to him.

"You know, I have a ton of homework to do when I get home. Do you mind helping me? I mean, with what I missed in our classes?" Amy asked.

"Hmm…homework on a Friday…I don't know…" He teased, tapping his chin.

"Pleeeeeeease? I don't want to spend my weekend doing homework! Besides, I need to start buying my costume for the Halloween dance. It's on Monday already," Amy whined. "You are going to dance right…?"

That's right. He was going to the dance with her. He asked her to the dance. With everything that has been going on lately, he forgot about the dance. Of course he wanted to go to the dance with her. He was super excited. But, he wanted to act cool and laid back.

"Yeah, psh of course. I still need to get my costume as well. So, you've convinced me. Let's go." The two walked to Amy's house with the thought of the Halloween dance. The two were excited yet somehow they were nervous as well. Both hedgehogs didn't know if they considered each other as dates or just simply friends going to the dance.

"S-So…speaking about the dance…if people ask, what do you want us to be considered as?" Sonic asked.

"As in a date?" Amy responded.

"I guess you can say that. I'm just asking so we both know how to respond." Sonic lied.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter me to me. I'm fine with just friends or a date."

 _Date_

Sonic thought. He shook his head and face palmed. Amy just stared, confused. She wanted to ask what was wrong but it seemed best if she didn't. He kept groaning in frustration until he finally took a deep breath and smiled at Amy.

"Okay, great. Now let's get home and start that homework."

* * *

Amy groaned and threw her pencil on the floor. She was halfway done with homework but she still had a lot more. She thought with Sonic helping her, she would have been done by now. Sonic chuckled and rolled his eyes while encouraging her to not give up.

"Come on Ames. This isn't that hard. We finished all the hard work. Now, you just got the easy homework which is Science." He teased.

"Haha, veeeeeeeery funny," Amy sarcastically replied. "If it's so easy, why don't you just do it for me?"

"Well, because you won't learn anything." He replied.

"Pleeeeease? I promise I will do all my work on my own and try my best to pass that class." Amy begged.

"Okay, fine. But I want something in return."

"Like?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. But when I think of something, I know who to call." He grinned.

"Fine by me." Amy replied, not knowing what she would get herself into later on.

Sonic grabbed her science homework and began writing. Amy was amazed at how fast he was at writing. Probably faster than running. Her thoughts amused her but she still kept working. She looked at the clock and was shocked at how late it had gotten.

"Sonic, it's pretty late. Do your parents even know where you are?" Amy asked.

"No worries. I texted them earlier. As long as they know I'm here, they're good." Sonic replied. She smiled and continued working. The room was silent and Sonic noticed how focused Amy was with her homework. While he was looking at her, a memory replayed in his head and it was one that he tried to forget.

He began to feel pity for Amy. He wondered if she already knew about the video. She didn't seem like she knew. Should he mention it? He wasn't sure. But, he needed to know if she was okay about the whole situation.

"Amy? I hope you don't mind me asking but…are you okay now after the video incident? I know you said you were fine but I want to be 100% sure."

Amy looked up and smiled. She nodded.

"Also…I already know who posted that video…" Sonic muttered, clear enough for Amy to hear.

Amy gasped. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah." He replied, seriously.

"Who…?" Amy asked, trying to sound as clueless as she could.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said this but it was Sally."

"What…? Really…? How did you know?" Amy asked, sitting up.

"She posted a video about her confession. Do you want to see it?" Sonic asked.

Amy mentally gasped and nodded. Now that she didn't know. Sally posted a video? She never said anything about posting a confession video. She scooted next to Sonic and looked at the video that was displayed on the phone. She was shocked yet impressed at Sally's courage to do such a thing. Sonic didn't say anything. The video ended and Amy looked down.

"You know, she was the first one that found me in the woods…" Amy confessed.

"What?" Sonic asked, dropping his phone.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! See ya next Friday!**


	35. Dreams,Confessions, and another DNA test

**Hiiii! I am back with another chapter! This pretty decent long chapter will make it up for last Friday and tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

"She found you first?" Sonic shockingly asked.

"Yeah. I was shocked as well. But, she was looking for me because she wanted to confess to me that it was her who posted that video." Amy explained.

"But how did she know you were in the woods?" Sonic asked.

"Good question…I don't know." She replied, shrugging.

"Hm…that's weird. But I wonder why she did it though." He wondered.

"I don't know. But she probably didn't mean it. I mean, whatever I did to her…I'm very sorry."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't do anything. Maybe she did it to you because she wanted to get back at me?" He suggested.

"But why? You haven't done anything to her. At least from what I know of."

"You know what? Let's just talk about something else. We can figure this out some other time but for now, let's just forget about it." Sonic exclaimed, finishing the homework. Amy sighed, continuing her homework. The conversation had made her lose focus on the homework that she started doodling on her paper. Sonic noticed what she was doing but wasn't really bothered by it.

Amy was drawing hearts and stars. She smiled and wrote the first letter of her name inside the heart with another letter but it was very faint. He noticed the heart and the A and wondered if she was going to add the usual plus and equals to love. He tried leaning a bit towards Amy just to peak at her paper but he failed when he lost balance and fell face flat on the floor. He groaned in pain and sat back up again, covering his face in pain.

Amy gasped and crawled right in front of him. She was on her knees, looking at Sonic with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? Do you need an ice pack?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"Yeah…I think I do. Can you please get me one?" Sonic asked. He received a nod from her. She ran downstairs leaving Sonic alone. Now that she was gone, he quickly scanned her paper and found the heart with the A inside. He felt kind of disappointed when he didn't see any other letter.

"Sonic just stop…" He muttered.

"I'm back! Here." She handed him the ice pack.

"Thanks." He smiled, placing the ice pack on his face.

She sat back down, putting her homework away. She sighed and laid on the floor, looking at her ceiling.

"I am so glad we finished all that homework. I honestly don't think one favor will be enough Sonic. You saved me from stress." She commented.

"Ah it was nothing. I had no homework anyway and I wasn't going to do anything at my house." He replied.

"Well, I am very thankful. Are you busy tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I want to buy my costume because I can't on Sunday. So, what do you say?"

"Sure! Then I can buy my costume as well." He smiled.

"Alright cool! So, then I'll see you tomorrow here?"

"Yeah. I'll be here around 1:00pm. Is that okay?" Sonic asked, waiting for a confirmation.

Amy nodded. Sonic then left, walking back home. As he was walking home, he felt a weird presence following him and every time he turned back, he saw nothing. He decided to run home, leaving the figure still out hiding somewhere. He growled and walked away.

* * *

Amy was in her living room waiting for Sonic to arrive. Since the weather was pretty chilly, she decided to wear a comfortable, warm outfit. Her outfit consisted of a white, thick sweater with black leggings and a denim jacket. Along with her outfit, she was wearing knee length brown boots and a thick scarf around her neck. A white beanie protected her head and ears from the harsh winds outside.

She was reading a book waiting for time to pass by. The time seemed to last forever because it wasn't close to 1. She sighed and kept reading, trying to tell herself not to look at clock. A while later she had forgotten about the clock and was deeply engaged with her book. Then the door knocked and she threw her book on the floor, running to the door. She opened the door and greeted Sonic. He greeted back with a smile.

He was wearing a red scarf which surprised Amy.

"Y-You're not cold?" She asked, amazed.

"Nah. It's not so bad." He replied.

A small gust of wind hit Amy which made her shiver. Sonic laughed.

"You're all covered up and you are still shivering. I don't get girls." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go." Amy walked out, closing the door behind her. The two began walking, starting a conversation that lasted the whole walk towards the destination. The store was packed with little kids running around with costumes. Candy was seen everywhere and parents looked stressed. Amy and Sonic walked in, scanning the aisles. Amy found her aisle and it didn't take her long before she found her outfit. She squealed and looked for Sonic wondering what he had in mind.

It took Amy 5 minutes to find Sonic. Once she found him, she noticed he was deep in thought about something. She didn't want to interrupt his thoughts so she tried to quietly leave but Sonic had already noticed her.

"Hey Amy." He greeted.

Amy turned back and sheepishly smiled. She walked towards him and stopped next to him.

"So, did you decided what costume you were going to get?" Amy asked.

"Yup. What do you think?" Sonic asked, showing his costume.

"A dog huh? How ironic…I was planning on being a cat." Amy showed her costume.

"Haha wow. Well, that's interesting. Anything else you want to get?"

"Um…no. I think I just needed my costume. Let's go."

* * *

After Sonic and Amy paid for their costumes, they decided to stop by a small café to get some hot chocolate. Luckily the two found a booth by the window and they chose to sit down for a while. As the two sipped their drinks, Amy was thinking about the DNA results. She wanted to tell Sonic about what had happened but she wasn't sure if he was going to react well.

"Sonic? Did you ever have siblings?" Amy asked, curiously.

Sonic placed his drink down and stared at Amy with a serious expression. She immediately regretted her question and looked away.

"To be honest…I don't know." He replied, sounding upset.

"Really? Do you think you had any siblings?" Amy asked, nervously.

"This might sound weird but back then when we didn't know each other, I used to have dreams about these two hedgehogs. One was green and the other was like a fuchsia color. I couldn't make out their faces because it was usually blurry but I always saw them with a blue baby hedgehog. To this day, I never knew what those dreams meant but I assumed I knew them in a way." He explained, taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

Amy was shocked. She was confused. She didn't know what to think after what Sonic had just told her. She was 100% convinced that Sonia and Manic weren't his siblings after the DNA results but now she was re-thinking everything she was once sure of. She had to remind herself of what Sonic had told her and that she would go request a DNA test but this time with Sonic and Aleena together. She knew mentioning all this to Aleena was going to be tough but there was a chance that maybe her lost son was closer than she thought he was.

"Please don't be mad at me when I tell you this but I requested a DNA test for you." She revealed.

"Huh? A DNA test? With who?" Sonic asked, seriously.

"Aleena. Manic and Sonia's mom." Amy replied.

"Why them?" He asked, confused.

"I went to their house a long time ago and I noticed a photo of the 3 but when Sonia and Manic were babies but I also spotted another hedgehog. A blue hedgehog with emerald eyes just like yours. He was a baby though and I was shocked because it looked a lot like you. I told Manic and Sonia about it and they were shocked as well. Then do you remember the day where I had to leave after school pretty quick?" Sonic nodded.

"Well, it was Sonia who had texted me saying the DNA results were in. We all had high hopes that you were the lost baby and their missing brother but the results came out negative. They were upset. But I think the tests are wrong now that you told me about your dreams." Amy explained.

"Oh…well, that's really interesting. I was always told I was an only child when I was adopted from my old parents that abandoned me…now I'm questioning where I actually came from and who are my real parents are…" Sonic admitted, sighing.

Amy knew she shouldn't have mentioned this topic. He was questioning himself and his past now. He was supposed to forget about the past but it seemed as if the past wasn't ready to be forgotten. She felt really guilty and didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have mentioned all of this." Amy apologized.

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you told me. Now, I can actually do something for myself so I can heal the past and move on. I never stopped thinking about those 2 hedgehogs in my dreams. They meant something. I'm sure of it. This gives me hope." He replied, smiling at Amy.

"Well, I'm glad you think of it that way. I know it was wrong though that we did all of this without your permission but I honestly wanted to help you. I know what you've been through. Although I might never mentally heal myself from my past, knowing that I helped someone else will be such an accomplishment for me."

"Thank you Amy. Nobody has ever been this supportive of me. I'm glad I can count on someone to help me out. But now I want to talk to Aleena about all of this and see if she's okay with it. Do you mind stopping by their house?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all! Let's go."

* * *

Sonia and Manic were surprised when they saw Amy and Sonic in front of their door. Sonic had quickly demanded to talk to Aleena for it was very important. Manic seemed a bit unsure but he called his mom into the living room. Aleena was happy to see Amy for it had been a while since they last saw each other. Sonic greeted Aleena and asked to speak with her about something important. She nodded and took everyone to the living room.

As Sonic took a dep breath, he began talking while making sure he used the right words. It was until 30 minutes later when Sonic ended and Aleena was left speechless. Manic and Sonia were left speechless as well.

"S-So you're claiming to be my l-l-lost son?" Aleena asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah…" Sonic sheepishly replied.

"But how did you know I had a third son?" Aleena asked again.

"Um…well, I think Amy should answer that."

Amy's eyes widened. She stood next to Aleena and explained to her about the picture she saw framed on the wall. Aleena kept asking more questions about how she knew about her lost son and Amy only got more nervous because her mom had told her not to tell anyone.

"I don't know…" She lied. It was obvious to Sonic that she wasn't telling the truth and he made sure to talk speak with Amy later some other time when they were alone. He had a bad feeling that Amy knew much more and that it wasn't going to be easy to make her spill the news.

"This is all too much for me at the moment. But I appreciate what you guys have informed me. I need to go get some rest. Please come back tomorrow if you'd like so we can go take the DNA test." Aleena smiled, hugging Sonic. In that moment, Sonic felt different and mixed emotions that he couldn't describe.

Aleena left leaving the 5 hedgehogs alone.

"So, you might be our bro." Manic exclaimed.

"Guess so." Sonic replied.

The two began a conversation while Sonia took Amy to the kitchen.

"So Sonic knows now?" Sonia asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry but he had to know. I felt guilty doing this behind his back and he had a right to know." Amy explained.

"I know…I know…but now my mom has high hopes and I don't want her to be disappointed when the tests come out negative again."

"You know, I actually believe they messed up on the results." Amy responded.

"I don't even know but if my mom becomes heartbroken again, I'm blaming you." Sonia walked away.

Amy gasped and was left alone and confused.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! I'm really sorry I didn't update last week. I hope this pretty long chapter will make it up? Bye!**


	36. Questions

**Hey guys I'm baaaaaaack! I have a very good explanation of why I haven't updated this story. My computer broke down and I lost all the data I had saved on the computer. I already had 4 chapters written and I lost them. So, I took the time to re-write them again so I should be back on schedule every Friday. I am sorry I made you guys wait but school also hasn't been so easy for me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Hehe….**

After Sonia left Amy alone in the kitchen, she was somewhat ashamed and embarrassed to go back into the living room where everyone else was. She thought she was doing the right thing. Why did Sonia's words make her feel otherwise? She didn't want to be here anymore. So, she decided to head back home. She told everyone she was leaving. Sonic insisted to go with her but she told him she was going to be fine. He didn't like the idea of her being on her own but she needed her own space as well and she was capable of defending herself.

Sonic spent the rest of his day hanging out with Sonia and Manic and getting to know one another. He liked how chill and relatable the 2 were and Sonic realized how much he hoped Sonia and Manic were his siblings. But he still found it hard to believe that he might have siblings. His past wasn't so great so it was obvious that siblings wouldn't be mentioned.

"Sonic? If you are our brother, what's going to happen?" Manic asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, the school will be talking about it but that's just about it."

"That's true. But, I mean like if the results are positive…are you going to live with us?" Manic asked, curiously.

Sonic pondered for a moment. He was right. If the results were positive, was he going to move in with them? Or stay with his adoptive parents? The questions had given a small headache. He held his head and rubbed it for a while.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. Just a small headache. I was wondering…are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Heck yeah we are! Are you?" Sonia and Manic asked in sync.

He nodded with a faint blush.

"Ohhhh he's blushing." Manic teased, trying to hold in his chuckle.

"Are you taking someone?!" Sonia asked, excitedly.

Sonic knew he couldn't get himself out of this mess so he simply nodded. Sonia squealed while Manic had a shocked expression. His mouth was wide open.

"Sonic The Hedgehog is taking a girl out? But you're so popular! Who is it? Sally?" Manic assumed.

"Nope. She broke up with me." Sonic admitted.

"Wow. What happened?" Sonia asked, her excitement dying down.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know," He smiled. "I don't remember but I'm taking someone that's very special to me."

"Awwwwww." Sonia smiled.

"Gross. But who is it?" Manic asked.

"Amy." He replied.

Sonia and Manic looked at each other and back at Sonic. The two grinned and hugged Sonic.

"Awwww this is great!" Sonia joyfully exclaimed.

"Yeah! I always knew from the start when I met you that you had a thing for her." Manic chuckled.

Sonic blushed. "Man, if you guy are my siblings…you guys will be a pain in the butt." He joked.

"Hey!" Sonia crossed her arms.

"We do it out of love." Manic smiled.

* * *

Amy was on her bed. She was getting sleepy but she wasn't sleepy enough to fall asleep. Her mind was deep in thought that was preventing her from sleeping. The dance was tomorrow. She didn't think much of it until now. She was nervous yet excited. Where did the nervous feeling come from? It's just Sonic. A simple friend. There's no way he was the cause of her nervousness. But, if he was the reason, why?

"Do I like Sonic?" Amy whispered to herself.

She gasped when she realized what she had whispered. Why was she questioning herself that? Was there something that she didn't know?

"No Amy. You don't like him. He's your best friend. I-I can't fall for him." She whispered again.

She turned her body to one side and looked at her window. The moon was a full moon tonight. The stars surrounding the dark sky. They were all twinkling. She sighed. Her eyes were slowly closing with one thought in her head.

Did she like Sonic? And if so, how will she find out?

* * *

The day of the Halloween dance had arrived. Amy woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She groaned and sat up while rubbing her eyes. She turned her head towards her phone and spotted various texts from her friends in the group chat Rouge had made.

Amy scanned through all of them and smiled at how funny her friends were. She noticed Sonic did not participate in the conversation and she wondered why. She got up and prepared herself for school. It didn't take her long before she was already out the door. She made sure she brought her costume just in case.

"Today is the day. I need to find out if what I was thinking was true. This might be my only chance. But, I can't make it obvious. If I do, I'll ruin everything and that's the last thing I'd want." She sighed. She arrived at school and walked to her locker to get her books. She didn't see any of her friends so far which she found odd.

The bell rang and it was time for class to start.

* * *

The school day came to an end and Amy was nervously talking to herself in the bathroom. She saw all of her friends today but not Sonic. She wondered why. Was he going to ditch her? She hoped not. She tried to control her nerves but they were getting the best of her.

"Amy relax. It's just a dance with your friend. There's nothing special going on between us. If you keep thinking you might not end up going to the dance." She muttered, staring at the mirror.

She looked at herself for a while. She stared into her own eyes trying to find any signs. She growled in frustration and mentally yelled. She was confused, lost, and curious. This was a new side to her. A side that has never revealed itself. Why did it suddenly appear?

After a few more minutes of isolation, she took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom. She looked at her watch and she had only 2 hours to get ready. She went to the girl's locker room and got herself dressed in her costume. She then applied a bit of make-up such as eyeliner and a bit of lipstick. She wasn't much of a make-up person so she stayed simple.

It took her an hour to get ready and now she only had 1 hour of free time. She left the locker room and was amazed at all the students walking around the hallways with their costumes on. The dance was going to start in an hour.

"Hey Ames." A familiar voice greeted, making Amy jump a bit.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short. But it's something. I hope you liked it!


	37. Halloween Dance

**Heyy guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope this chapter was good. Also, I was kind of bored a while ago and I came across Wattpad because I actually never really took the time to check it out and well…I made an account. I made it 3 months ago and I kind of started a story. If you guys want to check it out, my name is SonamyLovefan. Lol, my account name sounds pretty cheesy but I was in a Sonamy mood 3 months ago. I only have 1 story so far and I think it's pretty good. I guess that's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

The voice that called her name made her heart flutter. She turned around and smiled. In front of her was Sonic. He was wearing his dog costume. He looked cute in Amy's opinion.

"Awww you look so cute!" Amy complemented.

"Really? I feel ridiculous now that I think about it." He replied.

"No you don't. I love it. Your tail and the ears are adorable. Not to mention the big spot on your eye." Amy smiled.

"Ameeeeees you're making me blush." Sonic whined.

Amy laughed.

"Enough about me though. How about you? Your cat outfit is pretty cute. You make a cute cat." Sonic teased, making his voice sound sweet.

She blushed and looked away. "Sonic! Stop…that's not fair."

"Haha I see you don't like that. Now you know how I felt."

"Anyway…want to start heading? I think our friends are waiting for us." Amy suggested.

Sonic nodded and walked with Amy to the gym. A huge line was up ahead. Amy spotted her friends in the middle of the line and ran up to them.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Amy greeted.

"There you are! We've been looking for you two everywhere! You came just in time. We're almost next." Blaze said, pointing at the line.

"Sorry. I changed a bit late and I was looking for Sonic." Amy remarked.

"Cute costumes by the way." Silver complemented.

Amy smiled while Sonic groaned.

Amy admired her friend's costumes. Rouge was well…a bat. But a bit sexier which wasn't a surprise. Tails was an evil scientist which really suited his love for building. Cream was dressed as an angel with her white outfit and yellow halo above her head. Knuckles was a boxer with his punching gloves and shorts. Shadow was a vampire which was really impressive because he was sort of like a vampire in a way. Blaze wore her tiger costume. Her face was painted and it looked amazing. Silver was a dressed as a ghost. A white table cloth with holes over his eyes and nose. Amy loved it all.

"Next." A deep voice called.

Everyone showed their tickets and once they were approved, they all went it. Already the music was playing with lights everywhere. The food was all set out and the dance floor was waiting for students to dance. Everyone from the gang went their separate ways.

"Wow. Our hard work really paid off huh?" Amy asked, looking at Sonic.

"Yeah. This looks great! What do you want to do first?" Sonic asked.

Amy shrugged. She looked around trying to find something to do with Sonic.

"Well, how about the photo booth? It's empty and we could be the first ones. What do you say?" Amy suggested.

"Sure. Let's go!" Sonic replied, running with Amy to the photo booth.

* * *

They both arrived and went inside together. They sat down and Sonic placed 2 quarters in the booth.

"Okay, what poses do you want to do? We got 4 pictures to take."

"Um…for the first one we should be back to back and cross our arms so we look cool." Amy exclaimed, chuckling.

"I like that idea. Okay let's do it." Sonic nodded.

Amy and Sonic went back to back and crossed their arms. Amy made a playful smirk face while Sonic squinted his eyes a bit with a small frown. In less than 5 seconds, a flash sound was heard.

"1 down. 3 more. You pick one now." Amy said.

Sonic nodded and tapped his chin while thinking of a new idea. He wanted to do a funny one so with the idea of their costumes, he snapped his fingers.

"Get on my back." Sonic exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" Amy asked.

"You need to look like you're attacking me." He explained.

"Ohhh. I see. Our costumes." She replied, nodding. She walked behind him and hopped on his back. She felt a bit nervous but Sonic looked up at her and grinned at her. She calmed down a bit and smiled.

"Now, pretend you're about to scratch me and I'll look like I'm barking at you. Ready?"

"Ready."

 _Click_

Amy laughed. She knew that one would look adorable. She got off of his back and sat back down. It was Amy's turn and it didn't take her long to come up with one.

"Let's do a regular one. Just us smiling together." Amy remarked.

"Alright." He responded.

The two scooted close to each other and smiled. Amy held up her hand and made a peace sign.

 _Click_

"My turn now." He said, pressing button.

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

 _10…9…8…7…6…_

"Um…"

 _5…4…3…2…1_

Sonic gave her a small peck on the cheek. Amy gasped and made a surprised face.

 _Click_

"Well, let's see our pictures shall we?" Sonic suggested, walking out the booth. Amy was left alone. She placed her hand on her cheek and slightly smiled.

"That was unexpected…" Amy whispered.

She came out of the booth and peeked over his shoulder. She was on the tip of her toes.

"Aww it came out cute." Amy laughed.

"Yup. Here," He said. "You take one strip and I'll keep the other."

"Aw thanks. I'll keep this for sure." She replied.

"Me too. Hey, how about we try out the haunted mansion outside? It looked pretty big." Sonic suggested.

"Um…I'm not sure…" Amy muttered.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Sonic pouted.

"Fine…but I better not scream…"

* * *

 _A few minutes into the mansion_

Amy was running around the haunted mansion by herself, lost. She was with Sonic at the beginning until they entered a very dark room. It was hard to tell where you were going and that's how Amy got separated from Sonic. She was running while bumping into things.

She knew this was a bad idea. She couldn't handle very dark places, especially when she was alone. It brought up memories that she wanted to forget.

"Sonic? Sonic! Where are you?" Amy called.

She spent what seemed to be 5 minutes running around the dark room. Finally, she managed to find a door and wasn't aware that she was sliding down. It caught her by surprise because she was going down fast. She heard bat sounds and screams.

"I may underestimated this mansion a bit…" Amy thought.

She landed on her feet and looked around her surroundings. She read a sign that made her gasp.

BEWARE! FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF THE MAZE BEFORE HE CATCHES YOU. HE'S WAITING FOR YOU TO START RUNNING

"Shoot. This is not fun anymore." Amy sighed, walking into the maze.

"HAHAHA I'm going to get you. Start running." A creepy voice said.

Amy yelped and began running. She ran so fast.

"I hope you don't end up in the dead end." The voice laughed.

Amy was too terrified to turn her head back. She was mentally screaming and cursing hoping to find her way out. She made sharp turns and thankfully she didn't get a dead end but she felt like this was going on forever. She began panting and started to slow down a bit but she heard footsteps right behind her.

"Oh…" She sighed.

She was so busy running that she wasn't aware that she was about to crash into someone.

"AMY STOP!" Sonic yelled.

Amy screamed and stopped. "Don't stop keep going! He's right behind me!" she cried.

"Who?" Sonic asked, looking around.

"I don't know a monster! Someone!" She ran past Sonic.

Sonic shrugged and ran up ahead of Amy. He took her hand and dashed his way out of the maze. He let go of Amy and took a few steps back to let her catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…w-where w-were you…"She asked, panting.

"In the maze looking for you. After I lost you in the dark room, I found the door and fell on the slide and ended up on the maze. Then, I was being chased by someone and I guess I ran pretty fast because nobody was behind me. I had a feeling you weren't at the maze part yet so I waited for you. Apparently you found me." He explained, chuckling.

"That was scary. I was going to cry." She said, holding her chest.

Sonic chuckled. "It's over now. I think the exit is that door over there. Let's go."

* * *

Amy and Sonic both walked towards the exit and luckily they made it out of the mansion. Amy sighed of relief. They both made their way back into the gym. Everyone was on the dance floor.

"Wow. Must be some good music the DJ is playing." Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah. I see our friends over there. You want to go dance?"

"Um…you can go ahead. I'm a bit thirsty." Amy walked away.

"Oh, okay." Sonic replied, walking to the dance floor.

Amy arrived at the food table and scanned for the bowl of punch. The table was long and was filled with food from students and teachers who offered to bring. She was a bit hungry but she promised Sonic she would dance with him after she got a cup of punch.

"There it is…" Amy spoke.

She grabbed a plastic cup and poured some punch. She took a sip and exhaled.

Tonight was going very well. She was having fun and enjoyed the dance. There was no sign of Taylor which made her relax. Sonic was having a great time and that's all she could ever ask for. Sonic waved at her and told her to come. She nodded and threw her cup away.

She ran towards him and stopped as soon as she arrived.

"This song is go good!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah! Everyone is really into it!" Amy replied, dancing.

The two danced for what seemed to be forever and they both showed no signs of stopping. After the dance floor started getting empty, they decided it was time for a break. Sonic walked with to the gang's table and sat with them.

"My feet hurt from dancing…" Tails groaned.

"Tell me about it. My head hurts." Rouge held her head.

"That was amazing! This DJ knows his stuff." Silver spoke, pointing at the DJ.

"I'm just surprised we got Shadow to dance." Knuckles laughed.

"Hmph." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I'm a bit hot…I'm going outside for some fresh air. I'll be right back." Amy got up, walking outside.

"So Sonic. You and Amy huh?" Knuckles smiled, nudging him.

"What about us?" Sonic asked.

"Don't act innocent. You know what I mean." Knuckles replied.

"We're just hanging out. As friends." Sonic spat, crossing his arms.

"Why are you blushing then?"

"You know what…I need some fresh air too." Sonic muttered, standing up.

He left the group.

"Was that a bit too hard?" Knuckles asked.

"Not at all. It's fun to get into his skin a bit." Rouge responded.

* * *

Amy was outside of the back of the school. Her back was leaning on a wall. She was looking down with her eyes closed.

"That gym sure gets hot…" She sighed, wiping a sweat drop away.

"You're sweating as well huh?" Sonic asked, standing in front of her.

Amy stood up and smiled.

"Yeah. All that dancing wore me out. I can't even feel my legs." She laughed.

"Haha. Well, I'm not that exhausted but that gym sure is hot."

"Yeah it is…" Amy replied, not knowing what else to say.

The two stayed quiet for a moment. They didn't know what else to say but they managed to keep eye contact. Amy wanted to say something but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Then, she realized this was her moment to find out whether she had any feelings for Sonic.

But, what was she going to do? She was nervous yet the butterflies in her stomach made her excited.

Amy found herself looking down at Sonic's lips. She was debating with herself whether she should do it or not. What had caught her by surprise was that Sonic had placed both his hands on the wall while leaning in close to her. Her heart was beating and she could hear his heart beating as well.

She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in. This was the first time she was going to kiss a boy. She felt his warm breath which made her shiver. It smelt like mint. She peaked a bit and saw that Sonic had his eyes closed and was just inches to kissing her lips.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" An angry voice asked.

* * *

 **A/N: XDD I suck at kissing scenes. I've never been good at explaining these scenes very well but I tried. I hope you guys liked it! Also, I'm working on a Christmas one-shot and I might post it tomorrow. Till next time!**


	38. Unexpected

**Hey…I'm back! I honestly really have no explanation for my absence. All I can say is that I ran out of inspiration for the next chapters but after some time away, I got all the inspiration I need. So, thank you for reviews from the last chapter. I'm surprised everyone liked it. I had a smile on my face like you had no idea. Lol anyway, sorry for the absence and hopefully it won't happen again. But I might need to stop for a while because I have Mid-terms next week and I need to study. So, enjoy!**

Amy and Sonic both gasped and broke away. Sonic turned his head to the voice and growled at the hedgehog that was standing right in front of him. Amy hid behind Sonic not wanting to look.

"Well look who it is. I figured you two had a thing." Taylor spoke, crossing his arms.

"Taylor what the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asked, growling.

"Well, I am one of the chaperons. Didn't you know?"

"I did but I didn't think you'd actually be here." Sonic replied.

"Well, I am and I certainly do not allow any form of physical touch on my watch. So head inside the dance and I'll be watching you two." Taylor glared, walking back inside the dance. Amy had her eyes closed the whole time trying not to cry.

"He's gone Amy. Man I hate him." Sonic sighed.

Amy turned to face him and smiled shortly. She hoped her eyes weren't watery because she didn't want to explain to Sonic anything.

"That's good. We might as well listen to what he says…" She said, making her way inside the gym.

He looked at her walking away and clenched his fists. "So close…"

He walked inside and met up with his friends sitting at a table.

"How did it go?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah! Tell us about it!" Silver excitedly exclaimed.

"Nothing happened." He replied, somewhat upset.

"Wait what happened? You guys didn't fight right?" Rouge asked, worriedly.

Sonic shook his head.

"No. It's just that…Taylor…" Sonic replied.

"Uh oh. What did he do?" Knuckles asked.

"He interrupted us when we were about to kiss. He caught us." He explained.

Everyone groaned.

"So where's Amy?" Cream asked.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you guys." Sonic responded.

"She went to the bathroom." Shadow spoke, walking up to them.

"Tonight was supposed to be a great dance for her. I promised myself that but with Taylor here it won't happen." Sonic muttered.

"It's alright. There's always more you can do with Amy outside of school. Take her out on a date or something like that." Tails suggested.

"That's a good idea! Thanks guys. I think I have some planning later on in the next few days. I'll see what I can do."

"Nothing cheesy though. Be unique and do your own thing. We girls like surprises." Rouge advised.

"Thanks. You'll be surprised with what I have planned." Sonic grinned. Clasping his hands together.

* * *

Amy walked up to her group and waved at everyone.

"What's up guys?" She asked, trying to sound like she was perfectly fine.

"We're good. How about you?" Silver asked.

"I'm great." She lied. She looked at Sonic and gave him a gentle smile. He grinned.

"So, what else can we do at this party?" Amy asked.

Everyone shrugged. She sat down on an empty chair and looked at her watch.

"It's still kind of early…" She mumbled to herself.

All of a sudden the unexpected happened.

The fire alarms went off and every student in the gym ran out screaming. The Sonic gang all stood up and looked around to see what was happening. They all started coughing when black smoke filled the gym. Sonic ordered everyone to leave the gym and everyone left except Amy.

"Amy go now!" Sonic yelled, covering his nose.

"I see someone stuck over there!" She yelled back, pointing at the unknown hedgehog.

"I'll save him. Please just leave." Sonic ordered.

"No. I'm not leaving you!" Amy exclaimed. She ran towards the figure and he had no choice but to follow her. Amy was coughing uncontrollably but someone was in trouble and she needed to help. Once she got a better view of who it was, she gasped.

"Amy…help me…" Taylor asked, reaching his hand out to her.

Amy took a few steps back and tripped on something which caused her to fall back.

"N-No…not you…" Amy nervously mumbled.

"Ames what's wrong. Why are you on the floor?" Sonic asked.

She pointed to Taylor.

"Well, if it isn't Taylor. Why are you still here?" Sonic asked.

The fire started growing faster and Amy started to get dizzy. Sonic also began getting dizzy but he wasn't going to lose consciousness. He looked down at Amy and realized she had already inhaled a lot of black smoke and that she was going to faint any second now.

"Amy I need to get you out of here…" He coughed.

He picked her up and began running out the exit. She looked terrible and he knew she needed to be taken to the hospital quick. She heard him growl when a piece of metal scratched his arm, leaving him with an open wound that needed to be treated.

Once he arrived at the exit, he was being hugged by Amy.

"Don't save him. He deserves to die." Amy spoke, but her chest was in pain.

"I can't do that Amy. As much as I hate him as well, I can't leave him here knowing that I could have saved him. I'll be okay." He went outside and a few firefighters ran up to them.

"Are you guys alright? Is there anyone left inside the building?" A fireman asked.

"There is. I'll save him. Just get her an ambulance. She inhaled too much smoke." Sonic replied.

The fireman nodded and carried Amy away. She held her arm out trying to reach him but he was already gone.

"Sonic stop!" Tails yelled.

Sonic was already inside the building. He began coughing. He held his right arm trying to protect his wound. He found Taylor in the same spot but he had already lost consciousness. Sonic moved all the objects that were on top of him and tried carrying him over his shoulder. As soon as he got Taylor, he tried walking as fast as he could.

Amy was being strapped inside the ambulance with machines surrounding her. Her eyes went wide when someone yelled the building was going to blow.

 **BOOOM!**

* * *

The gym exploded. Amy couldn't yell but she began crying. Her heart rate began increasing and the nurses did what they could to calm her down. The ambulance took off. She started to black out and the last thing she could remember was the explosion and Sonic still inside the building.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and noticed everyone surrounding her. She was confused of why she was in bed with wires and machines surrounding her.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" Amy asked.

"You're in the hospital." Blaze replied.

"Why am in the hospital," she asked herself until she remembered everything. "Where is he?"

Everyone looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. They didn't know what to say but the silence was enough for Amy to make a conclusion.

"He didn't survive the explosion…" Amy whispered.

Silence again.

Amy then began getting up removing all the wires that were attached to her.

"Amy no! Where are you going?!" Silver asked, terrified.

"I'm going to look for Sonic. I want to see him!" Amy yelled, fighting off her friends who were trying to maintain her.

"Doctor! Doctor! We need help!" Rouge cried.

3 nurses and a doctor ran in. They helped Amy calm down and lay her back in bed. She was upset and angry. She didn't care about her condition at the moment. She wanted to see Sonic.

"Ms. Rose what is it that you'd like to know?" The doctor asked.

"Is Sonic alive? Did he survive the explosion?" She asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry to inform you this Ms. But unfortunately he did not make out in time. He struggled to help someone else and they both passed. I am very sorry once again."

Amy yelled as loud as she could. Her blood was boiling. It was Taylor's fault. He was the reason why Sonic didn't make it out alive.

She wasn't going to let this go.

 **A/N: So, I went back to my last chapter and I realized I said I might post a Christmas one-shot and that was an accident. Something happened with my Christmas one-shot and I deleted it. But, I hope this chapter was enough to make up for my absence. It's a bit longer than my other chapters and if this chapters gets a few reviews, I'll update another chapter for tomorrow. I really want to continue XD. I hope you enjoyed!**


	39. Wake up

"Amy? Amy? Can you hear me?" Cream's voice asked, shaking her softly.

Amy slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but she was held down by Tails and Silver. She looked around her surroundings and down at herself.

"What happened…?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"You don't remember? The gym was on fire…?" Tails responded, looking down at her.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke and you were close to you know…" Silver spoke, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Then, she started crying.

"Amy why are you crying?" Cream asked, holding her hand.

"Sonic…he's gone. He didn't make it out on time. The doctor told me." She responded.

"He's not gone. He survived. He's in stable condition. He suffered a few injuries such as an open wound on his arm and a few minor burns. He's okay though." Silver explained.

"H-He's alive?" Amy asked in disbelief

Cream smiled and nodded.

"I want to see him." Amy said.

"N-No. You can't. The doctor said they want to do a few more exams on you before you're released. Your parents went home after a long night watching over you. We told them to get some rest and we would inform them when you wake up. In fact, I'll go do that right now." Tails excused himself, walking out the room.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Amy asked.

"With Sonic. We're taking turns watching you guys. I'm just glad you're okay." Silver exclaimed.

"Me too! When I saw Sonic taking you out the building, I was horrified of what I saw. You looked very sick. I couldn't stop crying." Cream explained.

"Aw, it's alright Cream. I feel great. Wait…did Sonic ever save Taylor?" Amy asked, her tone changing into bitterness.

"Um, we're not sure. I think they took him to another hospital. He looked pretty bad though. But, I'm not concerned about him." Silver rolled his eyes.

Amy let out a small chuckle.

Sonic groaned at the sound of a door closing. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and was surprised with hugs from his friends.

"Sonic! You're awake!" Knuckles exclaimed, trying to hold in his tears.

"You worried us." Blaze remarked, placing a hand over her chest.

"I wasn't that worried." Shadow muttered.

"Aw thanks guys. I feel a bit better. My right arm hurts and the small burns sting a bit but I'll recover soon." He smiled, wincing at the small movement of his arm.

His memories soon came back to him and a worried face replaced his calm expression.

"How's Amy? Is she okay?" He asked.

"We don't know…last time we checked she wasn't waking up." Blaze replied.

"Can I go see her?" Sonic asked, sitting up.

"I don't think so. The doctor wants you to rest a bit more." Knuckles spoke.

Sonic groaned. He had a small frown plastered on his face.

After hours of examination, Amy was good to go. Her parents had picked her up without giving her a chance to see how Sonic was doing. Once she arrived home, she was taken to her room where she laid on her bed. She was informed that school was going to be cancelled for a few days and that the district would call when school would start again.

Amy hid under her bed sheets. She laid on her right side and curled herself into a ball. She couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. Everything was her fault. If only she had done what Sonic had told her, he would have gotten out with Taylor without any injuries and before the explosion took place.

But if she would have known it as Taylor whom she saw from a distance, she wouldn't have even mentioned that someone needed help.

Taylor.

Just the thought of him made her blood boil. She couldn't describe how much she hated him. He ruined her life forever. She can't be a normal girl. Knowing that he wasn't in jail for the stuff he's done made her angry. How did her birth mom like him?

"Mom…why? Why him. Our lives could have been better if you weren't a slut." Amy muttered.

"Amy? Someone is here to see you. Your hero." Amy's father spoke.

Amy popped her head out from the covers and looked at the hedgehog next to his dad. He let Sonic in and closed the door, leaving the two alone.

Amy didn't know what to do. Watching him stand right in front of her with a small smile made her tear up. She quickly got out of her bed and ran up to him, hugging him very tight. His body was a bit stiff due to his arm injury that Amy wasn't aware of but he didn't care. He hugged her back.

"Sonic I can't believe it's really you. I had the worst nightmare ever and you didn't survive the explosion and you were gone. It's my fault for not listening to you. I should have though. But, I really wanted to help the hedgehog that was in trouble but if I would have known it was Taylor, I wouldn't have even thought twice about saving him." Amy took a deep breath.

"Amy it's alright. What matters is that you're okay and nobody was seriously injured." He replied.

Amy let go and smiled. Her eyes trailed towards his right arm and gasped. She spotted the small burns that were on his ears but it wasn't noticeable from afar.

"Your arm…" She pointed, her face horrified.

"It's not that bad. Sure, it hurts a bit when I move it but I'm okay. I promise." He reassured her.

"You got hurt because of me though…you have small burns also. How can I be okay when I know it was my fault of your injuries?" She sighed, face palming.

"Just don't think about it. Please don't beat yourself up about this. It could have been way worse. I'll recover fast before you know it." He grinned.

"Alright. I believe you. You have plenty of time to recover anyway. School is cancelled for a while until the district informs everyone when it will reopen." Amy informed.

"Cool. I didn't know that. This is perfect." He remarked.

"Perfect? Why is that? You have any plans?" Amy asked.

"You can say that." He winked.

Amy looked confused and didn't know what to think. Instead, she just nervously chuckled.

"How do you think the fire started?" Amy asked, sitting on her bed.

Sonic shrugged and sat next to her. "I'm not sure. That's a mystery to us. But, I'm pretty sure investigators are on the case already. I can't help but feel that Taylor might have started it."

"I had that feeling as well. But why would he do it? What is he trying to accomplish?" Amy asked again.

"I'm not sure. He's a dangerous guy…I can't believe a hedgehog like him teaches at our school. Our school system sucks." He laughed.

"You got that right. I think he might be trying to get rid of you…" Amy admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Taylor looks like he has unfinished business with me and he knows that you're protecting me so he needs you gone in order to get me."

"That's crazy. Besides, I'm not the only one protecting. Everyone else is as well. We're not letting some pedophile hurt anyone else like he did to your mom." Sonic remarked, not realizing what he had just said.

"My mom? What are you talking about?" Amy asked, confused.

Sonic's eyes went wide and mentally cursed at himself.

"Did I say mom? Wow, I must be really missing my mom. I meant to say that we won't let him hurt anyone else." He said, hoping she'd believe him.

"Oh," She replied, not believing him. "okay. I believe you." She lied.

"I'm glad to know you don't have any serious injuries. But you did inhale a lot of smoke. Hopefully your lungs weren't damaged." Sonic mentioned.

"The doctor did an X-ray and he said I was lucky that I survived. I inhaled a lot but I arrived at the hospital just in time so they could help me. I couldn't imagine making it out on my own. I could have died. Thank you Sonic. I will always be grateful." Amy smiled.

"It was nothing. You're important to me. I can't imagine my life without you." He responded, giving her a side hug.

Amy slightly blushed and leaned in. They stayed like that for a while.

Both hearts were beating, lovingly.

 **A/N: Omg lol I think I cried a bit while writing this XD. I was listening to sad music as well so it fit with the scene well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and HOPEFULLY I'll update on Friday. No promises though.**


	40. Secret Revealed

**A/N: OKayyy HEYYY GUYSSS I AM BAAAAACK :p SORRY FOR THR ABSENCE LOL I HATE MYSELF FOR LEAVING U GUYS FOR SO LONG. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

"I must act fast. I haven't done anything to the pink brat yet. But what can I do with that stubborn blue hedgehog? There must be something I can do…" Taylor muttered, pacing back and forth.

Then, an idea came to him. He picked up his phone and contacted an old friend of his.

"Hey Carl?" He asked, grinning.

* * *

Sonic groaned as he laid on his bed. His mom insisted that he'd relax for the day and rest his arm. He couldn't object so he did what he was told. He was bored. Everyone was busy.

"Well, this injury will always remind me of my heroic efforts. But I can't be lying down all day. I need to run." He sighed, looking up at his ceiling.

He heard his phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Some random number?"

 _The time has come._

"What? The time has come? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked himself, gasping in realization.

He quickly dialed Amy's phone number.

" _Hello?"_

"Amy are you home?" Sonic asked, trying to hide his anxious voice.

" _Actually I'm at the mall right now with Silver and Blaze. Why?"_

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, just wondering. Just be careful today okay?"

" _Why? Is something wrong that I should know about?"_

"No. I was just being a good friend. Have a good day!" He quickly hung up.

* * *

Amy looked down at her phone confused. Something was off with Sonic but she couldn't figure out what. She put her phone away and stood next to Silver and Blaze.

"Hey guys I have to use the bathroom really quick. I'll meet you guys in 5 minutes okay?" Amy smiled, walking to the bathroom.

Silver and Blaze nodded.

"Are you getting this weird feeling all of a sudden…?" Silver asked.

"Yeah…but I don't know why." Blaze replied, looking at him worriedly.

"I shouldn't have drank so much water before getting here…" Amy sighed, making her way towards the bathroom hallway. As she was walking down the empty hall, she felt a presence but didn't see anything or anyone. She shook her head and continued walking.

 _BAM_

* * *

20 minutes later

"Okay it's been 20 minutes. How long does it take for a girl to pee?" Silver asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know but something feels odd. I think we should go looking for her." Blaze suggested, running out the store.

"Damn it Amy where did you go to now?" Silver muttered, running after Blaze.

30 minutes of searching the entire mall and still no sign of Amy. Blaze called her about 10 times but no response. Silver flew around the whole mall checking every store and bathroom.

"She's not here. I think something must've happened to her. She wouldn't just disappear like this." Silver exclaimed.

"I'll call the gang."

* * *

"What do you mean Amy just disappeared?" Tails asked, crossing his arms with a serious expression.

"She told us she had to use bathroom and to wait for her for 5 minutes. It was 20 minutes that we began to grow worried." Blaze explained.

"We began searching the whole mall and nothing. I don't think she just left." Silver admitted.

"I agree with Silver. I think I know where this is going…" Sonic growled, punching the wall.

"Sonic calm down. What are you talking about?" Shadow spoke, walking u to him.

"I got a text from a random caller a while ago. It said 'The time has come'. I didn't think much of it but I think Taylor is behind all of this. That bastard." Sonic remarked.

"Well, I think this time he's really going to hurt her. We need to call the cops and inform Amy's parents." Cream suggested, taking her phone out. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Okay you're in charge of that Cream. I think we should all spread out and search around the city." Tails ordered, receiving nods from, everyone.

* * *

"Boss I got her." A grumpy voice said.

"Excellent. Was she difficult?" Taylor asked.

"Not at all. I hit her head from behind without her suspecting a thing. She's still unconscious but I have her tied up." He explained.

"Good. I'll wait until she wakes up. Finally I can have my revenge on the blue rat and Amy Rose herself." Taylor chuckled.

"Anything else you want me to do?"

"Not right now. Go take a break. I'll inform you when I need more assistance." Taylor responded.

* * *

As Sonic was running around the city, his heart was beating was fast. He was terrified. Amy was in the hands of her sex predator and who knows what he could be doing with her. The thought of Amy being touched made Sonic boil with anger. He was blaming himself for not taking the text message seriously. He should have trusted his instincts.

He had no idea where she could be. He needed a hint.

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sonic yelled, looking around his surroundings.

* * *

"What in the world…where am I…?" Amy groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

A dark room. No lights. No windows. Nothing.

"W-Where am I…?" She whispered, nervously.

"Ah, you finally woke up." A voice spoke.

Amy froze. That voice.

"Taylor please let me go…" Amy cried.

"Why would I? Darling the fun has just begun." He smirked.

"What the hell are you planning to do with me?" Amy growled, trying to break free from the ropes.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He whispered in her ear.

Amy had goosebumps all over her body.

"I don't know how my mom ever liked you! Where is she!?" Amy asked, yelling.

"Oh? You don't know? I thought Sonic told you." He said, a bit surprised.

"Tell me what? What do you two know that I don't?" Amy asked, angrily.

"Hm…do you want to hear it from her or him?" He asked, crouching right in front of her.

"I don't know how long I'll be here so I might as well now." She rolled her eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"I murdered your mother." He said, casually.

"W-What…?" She said, her voice cracking.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's short. I always try to aim with over 1000 words. I'll update next time. Who knows when that'll be lol. Enjoy! See ya!


	41. Truth

**I'm back with another chapter! I was so happy when I got notifications that the last chapter got reviews! Good to know I still have my loyal readers :) Ya know, I feel as if this story has been going on long enough. I think this story might be coming to an end soon. But don't worry! I have brand new stories that I want to start soon! And a few that I've put on hold. But I'll inform all of you later on. Let's just focus on this chapter okay? Thank you once again!**

* * *

"What do you mean you murdered my mother?!" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Like you heard. I murdered her." He responded, shrugging.

"I don't believe you…" She growled, fighting back her tears.

"Is that so? Do you want a picture of proof?" He chuckled.

"You disgust me. Why would you have a picture of her dead?" She asked.

"I don't know. But here, I'll show you." He said, taking a picture out of his wallet.

Amy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Right in front of her was a picture of her mother lying lifeless. Blood everywhere. This was a nightmare to her.

"You bastard…where is she!?" She yelled, trying to maintain her tears.

"I buried her somewhere where nobody will find her. Now, don't forget your boyfriend knew that as well." He rolled his eyes.

"Boyfriend? You mean Sonic? He's not my boyfriend…we're just really close friends. But how does he know?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"He found my journal. I wrote a specific entry of me murdering your mother. I guess he decided to keep it."

"Tell me…did you even love my mom?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"At one point I did. But she was just like every other woman I've hooked up with. She's nothing special. But she was too stupid to realize that I had no interest in her." He admitted. His voice showed no hint of regret.

"You're a jerk. Trash. A disgrace to everything. How could you?! She loved you! To think she chose you over her own daughter! You deserve to go to hell!" Amy yelled.

A hand had slapped her cheek. She winced in pain. She looked up at Taylor in fear.

"Shut it! Does it look like I care what you say!? I don't!" He yelled, his eyes burning with anger.

"I can't wait for Sonic to find us and teach you a lesson…you won't see the light of day soon." She angrily muttered.

Another slap but this time on her other cheek. She growled.

"The more nonsense you say, the worse it'll be for you." Taylor chuckled, walking away.

Amy was left alone. It was her, the darkness, and her tears.

* * *

It's been 4 hours since Amy was last seen. The moment Amy's parents got the news of her disappearance, they went crazy. The demanded a search as ASAP. The word was already out throughout the city that a female pink hedgehog had gone missing with no trace of her.

Multiple police lines received tips about seeing a pink hedgehog being carried by a suspicious figure into a van. But no description was available. Sonic stood in the police station with Amy's parents waiting for any results.

"Sonic. Do you have any idea who could have taken our daughter?" Mr. Williams asked, his voice full of worry.

"Please Sonic. You must know." Mrs. Williams cried, wiping her tears away.

Sonic looked down. He knew Amy hadn't told them anything about her past. As much as he wanted them to know, he wasn't sure if he had the right to tell them. He's kept so many secrets. But maybe Amy would never tell them. He needed to think quickly. It was either tell them and risk Amy getting mad at him or not tell them anything and wait for Amy to confess.

Was she planning to do it at some point? That he needed to know. He growled in frustration, not knowing what to do. Then, he finally got his answer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams? There's something you should know about Amy Rose. Along with me…" He responded, scratching the back of his head.

After what felt like forever, Sonic finally finished the story. He stuttered a few times here and there but managed to explain every single detail he knew. It pained him looking at the expressions of her parents. They were horrified. Guess they didn't know what kind of daughter they were going to adopt. If they knew about her awful past, would they have still adopted her? That was a question that would haunt him for a while.

He sighed. The tension in the room was very awkward. Finally he cleared his throat.

"So yeah…I do know who has her but the problem is, I don't know where he has her. I doubt he's going to kill her. I just fear he's going to finish what he started…" He admitted, clenching his fists.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner…?" Mr. Williams asked, wiping a tear.

"It was not up to me to tell. It was her story for her to tell. I assumed she told you guys at some point but I guess not. I hope you guys won't see her differently…"

"Are you crazy? It doesn't matter to us how horrible her past was. Whether we would have known that or not before adopting her, our love for her was there. We're not the type to judge. My wife had this hunch that Amy was our dream daughter. After my wife found out she couldn't have kids, she was heartbroken. When we went to the adoption center, we've always wanted a teenager. Believe it or not," He chuckled. "as soon as we saw Amy's profile, we both knew she was the one. Since the day we first met, I had already loved her as if she was my daughter. So, no matter what happens, we will always love our Amy."

Sonic was speechless. Never has he ever heard someone speak so passionately about someone. It was enough him for to let out a faint, small tear. Amy was lucky to have such amazing parents. This gave him more hope. If only every parent was as caring and concerned as they were.

Which made him think about his birth parents. If only money wasn't the problem, they would have never separated. But he was strong believer that events happen for a reason. Something that seemed as the end of the world to him, turned out to be a blessing. He met his adoptive parents.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" A female police called.

"That's me. Do you guys have any leads to Amy?" He asked.

"I think we might. Someone just called stating they saw where the van was headed but he didn't know where they were going exactly. It might not be much but its one step towards finding Ms. Rose. I recommend we leave now." She informed.

Sonic nodded.

"We'll stay here in case Amy somehow manages to escape and comes here. Please bring her back." Mrs. Williams pleaded, smiling.

"I will. I promise." Sonic nodded, dashing away.

* * *

"AND THIS IS FOR ALMOST CALLING THE POLICE ON ME!" Taylor yelled, slapping Amy's right cheek.

"STOP JUST STOP! IT HURTS!" Amy cried, her tears flowing down her cheek.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE JUST AS PATHETIC AS YOUR MOM WAS!" He yelled back, slapping her with all his might.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Amy screamed, her throat was in pain from all the screaming.

"I have you all to myself. Which means I can do whatever the hell I want. Nobody can hear us. I made sure nobody would find us." Taylor growled, getting close to her.

"Don't get near me." She barked angrily.

"I haven't had a decent kiss from a girl in a while. How about you give me one right on my cheek." He chuckled, leaning in. He pointed at his cheek.

"As if." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do it or I'll make sure to hurt you in a way that might end to your death." He ordered.

"I won't do it. Kill me if you want. At least I'll be away from you for good." She spat.

"Playing hard to get are we now? Well, I guess I would love to meet your new parents. Maybe I can stop buy and well…have some fun." He grinned.

Amy's eyes widened. She didn't want him to hurt her parents. She won't let him do it again. She cried. She screamed. She had no other choice but to obey his orders.

She slowly kissed his cheek, spitting afterwards.

"How about my lips?" He asked, puckering his lips.

"N-No. Please…" She whispered, looking down to her lap.

* * *

 **A/N: Geez…I'm surprised to be able to write something like this. I mean, I know there are worse events than this but I'm talking about me. Being able to go this far lol. I hate abuse, violence, etc. But, I wanted to get out of my comfort zone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	42. Almost

**Hellooooooo! I'm back :) I am very proud of myself for being very active lately on Fanfiction. I've noticed a lot of my favorite authors have stopped going on fanfiction and discontinuing their awesome stories. I don't think I'd ever have the guts to do something like that. But everyone has their reasons and I respect that. I may be absent once in a while but I am always on FF. I read a lot so I'll still be on. Anyway, I am honestly happy with the feedback I am getting. I love opening my mail on my phone and get notifications of reviews. I read one today and it was very funny. And well, I think they know who they are but whatever that convo was…you have my permission XDD I was honestly confused but you got my answer lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The story will be coming to an end soon. I just don't know how many chapters are left.**

* * *

After an hour of torture from Taylor, he decided she had had enough for the night and that he was going to go home. He warned her not to do anything funny. He was going to return tomorrow. He kissed her on her cheek and walked away. A door closing with the sound of a lock.

Amy continued crying. She had cried so much that she was running out of tears. She just couldn't cry anymore. But she still did anyway. He had slapped her multiple times. She was sure she already had bruises on her face. But she was thankful he didn't try anything that included touching her.

She never expected Taylor to go that far. She knew he was capable of doing such things but would never do it. Amy tried breaking herself from the ropes but they were tight and she could barely move her fingers. Her feet were also tied.

"Gosh damn it. I can't do anything!" She angrily yelled.

After minutes of moving around, she grew tired. She didn't want to sleep but she was tired of crying. Getting hit. Everything. She had hoped all of this was just a nightmare and that she would wake up tomorrow in her bed safe at home. She crossed her fingers hoping it was true.

Her eyes slowly closed.

Sonic was ahead of everyone who was on their way to the last sighting of Amy. He stopped where the map led and looked around. Nothing. An empty road was all there was. He looked at the map again and growled.

"She could be anywhere at this point." He sighed, tapping his foot.

"I mean, she could be here. We're just not looking hard enough." A female cop spoke.

"Where could she be? I only see dirt and the road and could lead who knows where. I doubt she'll be here." Sonic replied.

From below, Amy slowly woke to the faint sound of voices. She stayed silent and indeed she heard voices. She grew relieved and excited. She cleared her throat and began yelling.

"HELP ME! I'M DOWN HERE!" Amy yelled.

After minutes of yelling, her voice began to grow raspy. She coughed and tried yelling but her throat was in pain. She growled angrily. Suddenly she heard the voices disappear and the sound of engines starting.

"No no no no!" Amy cried.

Nobody was going to hear her. He was right. He made sure the place was soundproof. He screamed and struggled to free herself. She looked around her surroundings to see if she could find anything useful to her but the place was very dark.

"How can I escape these ropes…there must be some sort of trick." She mumbled.

After various attempts, she finally felt the ropes loosening up. But as she was about to free her hands, she heard the sound of a lock unlocking. She gasped and quickly stayed still, trying not to make the ropes any looser than it already was.

Amy was expecting Taylor but instead it was the guy that had kidnapped her. She glared at him.

"Taylor wanted me to bring you this since he couldn't. Something came up so he won't be seeing you until tomorrow. Enjoy." He smirked, leaving her alone.

She looked down at the food that was dropped off. Fries and a burger. Amy rolled her eyes. She didn't trust the food. She kicked it and chuckled. As soon as she was for sure he was gone, she was playing with the ropes. Her left hand managed to escape but her right was still stuck.

"Well, at least I got one hand out. But if I do escape, where do I go? I have no idea where I am. I could be miles away from my home." She sighed.

After multiple tries of releasing her right hand, she finally figured out how to untie the knot. She worked on her feet next and fortunately, they were easier to undo. Amy finally stood up and stretched her body. She walked around cautiously making sure not to run into any walls.

Amy came across a door handle. She started shaking a bit. She was scared that Taylor or the guy that kidnapped her was still outside. She tried opening the door but it was locked. With her quick thinking, she snapped her fingers and her hammer appeared.

"It's been a while." She smiled.

With all her strength, she swung at door. In only one hit she was able to break the door. She put her hammer away and slowly waited for the dust to go away. Her assumptions were right. She was underground. A staircase was ahead which mean it was the only way out. She didn't hesitate to escape. She ran. She hoped someone was out there to save her. Her injuries.

"I probably look like a grape with all my purple bruises." She chuckled.

A faint light up ahead made Amy squeal with joy. A few more steps and she was going to be safe. When she reached the light, her smile turned upside down.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy right?" The voice growled.

Before Amy knew it, everything turned black.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Baiiii!


End file.
